After All
by CalypsoHunter
Summary: Taken from bits and pieces of the movies and the cartoons. Jasmine is a mutant with a past, coming home to help out at the Institute. But there are reasons all her own for her reappearance, and for her leaving years ago, namely one mutant called Magneto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The black haired girl pulled up to the large iron gates, hit the button for her window, and waited patiently for it to roll down. She reached out to the key pad and punched in her number code. Her finely arched brows raised when the machine beeped and the gates started to open. The Professor had had more faith than she'd had. Putting her Viper into gear, she eased by the gates, lavender eyes gazing ahead at the stately mansion that rose into the sky line. Even with the damage Xavier had told her about, it still looked the same. She couldn't tell where the repairs were.

As she braked in front of the large double doors, they opened. She felt a sudden wave of misgiving. Why was she here? What could she do that these people weren't already doing? But even as she asked herself these questions, she knew the answers. She was here because this was her home, even after fifteen years and all the miles she had put behind her. This place was still her sanctuary, the one other place she was accepted for what she was.

She switched the car off and opened the door, only to be pulled up and into a tight hug. Her face was smothered by white hair, slender arms holding tight around her neck. It could only be one person. She wrapped her arms around Ororo, returning the hug, her mouth splitting into a wide smile. 'Ro pulled back, looked into her eyes and smiled back, hugging her again.

"I'm so glad you're here, Jas. It's been unspeakably dreary around here." 'Ro pulled away, staring into Jas's lavender eyes.

"Well I'm here to help in anyway I can. You know that." Jasmine Englham gave Ororo a meaningful look. "We both know why the Professor chose you to be his successor. From what I hear, you're doing a marvelous job." Jasmine tucked her arm into 'Ro's and pulled the other woman around the car, heading towards the people gathered on the steps.

"Who have you been talking to?" Ro looked at the others with accusation shining in her eyes, and a smile teasing the corner of her mouth.

"Hank called me after he found out that you were talking to me. He helped me decide to come back." The big blue man under discussion ambled over to them and took Jasmine into his hairy arms, hugging her tight as well. She turned back to Ro and smiled a big smile. "And it's about time the two of you got together. The Professor and I thought at one time that we would have to intervene and convince you to go at it. Those were not his words mind you." The other two smiled as they can imagine what the man had said.

"Open the trunk, girl and we'll get your stuff unloaded." Jasmine watched as the trunk popped open and Hank motioned for a few other men to come help him. Ro turned to her to introduce the others to her.

"Jas, this is Bobby Drake, aka Iceman, and Piotr aka Colossus. And this is Logan, the Wolverine."

Logan stopped to sniff the air leveling an intense look at her. Jasmine's eyebrows raised for the second time that day. The man in front of her looked as dangerous as the Professor had told her he was. But there was something in his eyes that made her draw away from him. She felt a sensation go through her body as his eyes bored into hers. But there was something else there too. Something that she couldn't define yet. She pushed at his mind a little and encountered a wall. One that was familiar. The Professor's signature was all over it. She knew some about the sordid history of the man in front of her, but she knew there was more that the Professor hadn't told him.

"The Professor told me about you, Logan."

"That a fact?" His gruff voice slid over her. He hefted a bag out of her trunk, one of her biggest bags, and then lifted another. He turned to her and looked at her again, this time with less animosity in his eyes. "What did he tell you?"

"That you were a good teacher, an even better fighter. How you had come to be at the school, what happened afterwards. Everything that he could think of over the past four years. I know some of everyone at the school now, not just the ones I know personally." She looked up at the mansion, a small smile gracing her plump lips.

"When did he tell you all of this?" Logan looked confused.

"Just before he went to find Jean that last time. He knew he wouldn't make it out alive, and needed to transfer everything to someone else. I got a crash course in the school in just a few hours. The files will fill in any hole that was left out." She shook herself, and turned to find Ro's eyes misting up. The sun overhead was blocked out be clouds. "Hey," Jasmine started gently, "I thought it was supposed to be sunny."

"Sorry," Ro smiled and then her eyes turned white and the clouds moved away. "The Professor said much the same thing to me just before..." her smile was watery now, but the sun still shined. Jasmine nodded her head in understanding, before linking her arm through Ro's and heading toward the doors. They stopped as they came upon the girls standing on the steps watching everything. "This is Kitty, Shadowcat, Jubilation Lee, Jubilee, and Marie, Rogue."

"Ah the Rogue. I know about you too. The Professor had great hopes for you in learning to control your power. I know you went to take the cure. How are you now?" The sincere look in Jasmine's eyes put everyone to rest. She didn't condemn any of the mutants that had taken the cure. And certainly not Rogue.

"My powers have started to come back, but I can control them. At least right now." The girl smiled shyly at Jasmine. "Everyone calls me Marie now, instead of Rogue."

_I'd like to help you learn more control as your powers come back fully, Marie. I know you can do it, just as the Professor knew._

Marie's smile stretched off her face when she heard those words. She had missed the telepathic link that she had had with Xavier. It was good know that there would be someone to fill his shoes. The two older women passed everyone and went in. They stopped and the new one looked around, taking everything in, not missing one figurine, one wood panel. The look in her eyes made all three girls smile. Everything would be fine.

"And finally we have two new faculty members with us this year. Dr Hank McCoy will be our resident doctor and our new science teacher. And Dr Jasmine Englham. Dr Englham has telepathic and telekinesis powers. As well as a wealth of other powers. I'm sure at some point during the year you will all see everything she can do. She will have the physics classes and all personal management lessons. Make sure you know both of them and know where to find them. This is a new year for our school, and it will be better than ever. Now let's all go to breakfast."

A cheer went up in the auditorium, making Logan wince at the noise. Everyone tended to forget that his ears were so sensitive. But then this was a school, what could he expect. He wandered away from the crowd, watching as the new doctor mingled with parents, kids and teachers. He picked up her scent, the one unfamiliar scent that hung in the halls. In the week since she had arrived, he had avoided her. In the few seconds that she had looked into his eyes on the first day, he felt that she had known all about him. It was unnerving. The only other person that had ever made him feel that way was the Professor. That connection had been severed when Jean had killed him.

Or so he thought. But here it was, with another person. One that was like the Professor. It was a scary feeling, to have that connection be opened again so suddenly. He watched as an older couple came up behind her. She turned around when the woman spoke, then squealed, hugging them both. When they pulled back, Ororo stepped up and was hugged by the pair. Next Hank was shaking the man's hand and enfolding the woman in a gentle embrace. The five talked for about ten minuets , then parted ways, Hank and Ororo heading off to talk to more students and parents. The doctor and the couple heading for the stairs. It looked like they would be staying.

Logan turned and went out. He made his daily round of the perimeter, checking all the security points. He lit a cigar, thinking as he walked. The feeling that he had had when he killed Jean had been horrible. He killed the woman he loved. The dread swept through him, as his tears fell. He would have stabbed himself if it would have done any good. He had thought then that he would have to live with this awful feeling for eternity. But to his surprise, it was fading. And that scared him even more than what he had done. It meant that he didn't care as much as he had thought. Or maybe he was just moving on.

After he walked the entire perimeter, he went back to the school. By then it was dinner time, with all the kids, parents and teachers gathered in the large dinning room. Logan didn't feel like dealing with everyone, so he by-passed the dinning room, opting for the patio off the library. As he rounded the corner, a smell drifted to his nose, making him stop to sniff the air. There on the patio, standing in the glow of the yellow lights coming from the house, was Dr Englham. She seemed to have an air of exhaustion around her. He moved closer and watched her, waiting for her to notice him.

Jasmine had come outside to get away from all the people. Her shields were still firmly in place, but she needed time away, time to think where there weren't people on all sides asking her questions. She knew that she had made the right decision, but still she was nervous. Charles Xavier had left big shoes to fill and Jasmine knew that she could do it with no trouble. Getting everyone else to stop worrying about her was going to be the hard part. Of course once they saw her in all her glory, they would know what she could do. But she secretly hoped that she wouldn't have to use any of her powers in the near future.

Being back at the mansion had made her think of everything that had made her leave fifteen years ago. So much had happened since then, but it was still fresh in her mind, like it was yesterday. One night in particular stood out. The night she had lost her virginity...to Magneto of all people. No one knew it of course. As far as she knew, not even Charles had known. She had been only fifteen, and he was 45.

_It was a few months before her 16__th__ birthday. Scott had broken up with her a week ago. Since then she had walked around in a daze, doing what she needed to do, but nothing else. Both Charles and Erik had noticed and had tried to pull her out of if, tried to get her to talk to them. But she wasn't ready._

_One morning on her morning jog with 'Ro and Hank, they suddenly stopped moving. It seemed as if they were trying to protect her from something. 'Ro took her arm and tried to turn her toward the back of the mansion, instead of going the way they usually did. But Jasmine easily shook her off, pushing past Hank, only to stop again._

_There in front of her, sitting on __**her**__ bench, was Scott and Jean. They were wrapped in a passionate embrace, until Scott picked Jean up and laid her down on the ground. Jasmine couldn't watch anymore, she turned and ran as fast as she could into her mansion, up the stairs and to her room, never noticing Charles and Erik standing in the foyer. She didn't hear 'Ro and Hank telling the two men what had happened. She was so intent on getting to her room and letting the dam burst that she wasn't thinking._

_Hours later, after she had calmed down, she made a decision. One that she felt was right. It wasn't until she was out of her room, on her way to tell the Professor, that she remembered that he wasn't there. In fact no one but Erik was there. He might had been the better choice anyway. He wouldn't try to talk her out of anything. He'd always had a soft spot for her, and now she was thankful for that._

_She used her senses to find him, surprised to find him in his room. He was still awake, but she hadn't realized what time it was. But she was determined to go on with it, so she used her powers, to lift herself up and through the ceiling of her floor, onto the staff floor. She walked to his door and knocked. It immediately swung open to reveal Erik standing in front of his window, watching the a storm rolling in._

"_You should probably ask who it is, before you do that." She said. He turned and smiled at her which she returned. She walked over to stand beside him. They looked out at the clouds, dark and billowing. "I'm sorry you've missed your vacation because of me. I didn't even think about that until I was going to find Charles." He watched her for a moment before responding._

"_It's quite all right, my dear. I wanted a break from the little brats more than to see the beach." His smile was genuine, though Jasmine knew how much he liked the beach. She watched him for a few minutes, and noticed for the first time just how handsome he is. "'Ro and Hank told Charles and I what happened. You can trust me when I say that they will be dealt with, thought it's too late to take it back."_

"_They'd already moved to the ground and had started taking off their clothes when I turned and ran. I could have stopped them, but I wasn't thinking too clearly as it was, and that didn't help matters any. Which brings me to why I was going to talk to Charles." Erik smiled at her persistence in calling his old friend by his given name. _

"_Would you like to tell me instead?" Erik watched the girl beside him. Something was different tonight. He couldn't quite figure out what it was, but he knew that something would change between them tonight. "If you'd rather wait, I'd understand." But he hoped she wouldn't. He turned to face her, his arms crossed over his chest. He had the sudden urge to reach out and take her into his arms and kiss her. She was only fifteen in years, but so much more mentally. _

"_I've decided that when I graduate next year, I'm going to leave the Institute. I'll be sixteen in a few months, and I'll graduate just after that. I'm already taking college classes, so I'll be ahead. I still want to be a doctor, and I think I can finish before I'm too old." She looked up at him, her eyes shining. "And although I know it will seem that I've made this decision because of what happened, I haven't. Charles will see that when he looks into my mind."_

"_I won't try to change your mind. I know you better than most. I will say that if you ever need anything, all you have to do is call. I'll be there." Against his better judgment, Erik reached out and ran his finger down her cheek. At her soft sigh, he stepped closer. His finger moved along her jaw and down her neck, then back up to trace her lips._

_Everything in him screamed that he shouldn't do this, but he ignored it, shut him mind down and just felt for once. Jasmine stepped closer, coming to within an inch of his body. She looked up at him through thick lashes, her eyes suddenly seductive. A slight smile curled her full lips. Erik fought it as long as he could, but he gave in and leaned down to take her lips in a gentle kiss._

_Jasmine gasped softly into the kiss, opening her mouth for him immediately. Erik moaned. one hand going to the back of her neck and the other wrapping around her waist, dragging her to him. Jasmine's hands went to his shoulders as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Se was drowning in the sensations of his mouth and hands._

_She was suddenly pushed away. Erik looked down at her, his eyes dilated, his breathing ragged. Hers was no better, making her breasts heave up and down. Her lips were swollen. Her hair slightly mussed. And she wanted more. _How is it that I've never realized how much I wanted this? _She looked into his eyes, seeing that he hadn't wanted to push her away. She stepped close again, pushing herself to him. She looked into his eyes, letting her want show in her eyes, sending him a mental picture incase he didn't understand her eyes. The shocked look that came onto his face let her know that her message had been received. His eyes darkened again, his breathing that had calmed a bit, sped back up. He reached for her, pulling her roughly to him. Her arms immediately went around his neck, stretching her body along his._

"_We shouldn't do this, Jasmine..." He leaned down to kiss her again, walking her toward his king sized bed. He pulled her tight against him then pushed her down to lay on his bed. He towered above her for moment._

"_But we will, Erik. You want it as bad as I do. You can't deny it, you can't hide it. Just give in and do what we both want." She smiled at him, a sexy seductive smile that shouldn't look right on the face of a fifteen year old. That smile sent heat straight to Erik already over heated member. He quit struggling with it, he gave in and laid down beside her on the bed._

"_This will hurt you, Jasmine. I can't do anything about that. But I can give you pleasure before the pain." He placed a hand on her stomach, moving his fingers slowly. The material bunch under his hand, drawing up to expose her skin. Her breathing hitched when his finger touched her naked skin for the first time._

"_Then what are you waiting for?" She sent him that smile again. Her smile widened when she started to float, realizing she had metal on and he was using it to move her. He settled her in the middle of the big bed, crawling over to join her. She heard her zipper start to unzip, she looked up at Erik, sucking in her breath. He had never looked more...sexy. That was the only word that would come to her just then. He stalked her like an animal stalked it's prey. If it weren't for the fact that she knew him so well, she would be scared. As it was, it only served to inflame her more._

"_Are you sure about this, Jasmine? We can still stop. There will be no mention of this ever again." She watched his eyes. He didn't want to stop, but he didn't want to do something that she didn't want. She touched his face, her first touch of the night. She closed her eyes and entered his mind. _

_She saw herself as he saw her. Over the summer when she had gotten a new bathing suit, she had worn it to the pool. Everyone was there before her, so when she walked out in that daring little number, that was no more than strings, everyone had looked up. Erik watched her walk by, he was staring at her breast that were barely contained in the triangles, and her rear that was hardly covered at all. He'd had to get up and go inside before someone saw his huge erection._

_She saw herself one morning at about 1am. She couldn't sleep that night. She had thought that everyone was asleep, so she had slipped out of her room without her robe, clothed in only a skimpy purple nightie that didn't leave much to the imagine. She had been wrong in her assumption that everyone was asleep. She walked into the kitchen to find Erik sitting at the island with a cup of coffee, reading the paper. She saw that now, he was only trying to read the paper, not succeeding, his mind on the dream that had woke him up. A dream about her, like she was now. Only with much less clothes on._

_Jasmine came back to herself and opened her eyes. Erik was still waiting for her answer to his question. Her response was to sit up, she noticed the look of disappointment in his eyes. She smiled as she reached down, took the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She flung it somewhere to her right, not knowing and not care where it landed. She heard Erik gasp at the sight of her naked chest. She hadn't put a bra on before she left her room. She leaned forward, placing her hands on the side of his face, drawing him down to kiss her. She used her powers to unbutton his shirt. When the last button came undone, she pushed it off his shoulders and pulled him against her, naked chest to naked chest._

"_I'm sure, Erik. I've never been more sure about anything. Even if this is just a one night stand, I want this. I want YOU!" That was all Erik needed to hear. Her pants were being tugged off. They came off without any trouble due to that fact that she was barefoot. In a matter of seconds, she lay beneath him in only her underwear._

"_It not fair that you still have your pants on, Erik." She tugged at them, her small hands trembling._

"_No, not yet, Jasmine. Let me pleasure you first." He didn't give her a chance to say anything else. He swooped down, taking her mouth in wide abandon. His hands wandered her body, one hand on her breasts, the other moving toward her center. He tore his mouth away, and attacked her neck, nipping the delicate flesh there. She ached as he touched her through the material of her panties. His mouth moved down to his chest. When his mouth latched onto a nipple, she screamed, pushing her pussy into his hand. She had never known such pleasure._

_Erik continued to suck her nipple, moving to the neglected one, causing a deep moan to escape her. He kept her panties between them as he stroked her. He wanted the first touch she got there to be his mouth. With that in mind he, left her breasts, as much as he liked them, and moved down ward. He stopped to lave her navel, smiling wickedly up at her when she gasped and bucked into his hand. He'd have to remember that for the future._

_When he reached the top of her panties, he stopped, just watching her. When she looked into his eyes, he hooked his fingers into the sides of the material and pulled them down and off. His first look at her womanhood took his breath away. He just stared for a moment, the lurched forward, setting his mouth to her flesh. He used his fingers to pull her apart, his tongue darting into her folds. The moan of pleasure that came from Jasmine was enough to make Erik come right then and there, but he held off, wanting to save it for later, when he had taken her. And he would. She was sending him images of her, when she had been so aroused by him, and in her innocent thinking that it was Scott that made her feel that way. Erik suddenly wanted to wipe Scott... and Remy?... that was a surprise...from her mind. He wanted to replace them with himself, to be the only man she ever thought of._

_He felt her enter his mind again, becoming truly one with him. It was more than he had ever experienced with a woman before. He focused completely on ravishing her body, letting her have reign over his mind. He drove his fingers into her entrance, going as deep as possible, until he felt her hymen. He moved his fingers, searching for her spot. The noises she was making suggested that she was liking what he was doing, but he wanted more from her._

_He found the spot suddenly, brushing it lightly with his fingers tips at first. She screamed and her legs clamped around his head, trapping it there between them, as if to hold him in place. He moved his tongue of her now sensitive clit while he moved his finger harder on her spot. Jasmine began to thrust her hips up, burying his face in her core, she was moaning, her mind in his a jumble of __**yeses**__ and __**mores**_.

_Finally he moved his finger in the right way, and sucked her clit into his mouth with right pressure. Jasmine broke apart. "Erik!!!!" She screamed his name loudly, then her fluids rushed out of her body and into Erik's mouth. He lapped up all he could, his tongue in her body now, enjoying the feel of her clamping around him, hardly waiting to have her clamp around another part of him._

_She stopped coming and relaxed her legs on his head. He sat up and licked his lips, tasting her there. She looked satisfied, smiling at him. She held her hands out to him, offering more of herself. He crawled up her body, dropping kisses as he went. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down on her, her mouth seeking his own. She tasted herself on his lips, her arousal rising again._

"_Too many clothes, Erik." She smiled, and there is was again, that smile that made him hot all over, going straight to his groin. She took him by surprise when she rolled them over, putting him on his back. Jasmine straddled him, her still hot core resting on his equally hot member. She smiled devilishly as she used her powers to unzip his pants and pull them down. She floated above him as his pants and boxers were stripped off, then she settled on him once more._

"_I want to take you into my body. I want you to see me and I want to see you." She touched him for the first time, her eyes going wide as she took in the size of him. Her gaze quickly moved down to the living flesh that she was holding in her hand. He could feel her eyes on him, taking everything in, hoping that she wouldn't be scared. He just now realized how daunting his size might be to her. But when she looked into his eyes again, all he saw was lust, hot and passionate._

"_Glad to see that you're not scared. So what are you going to do now?" His smile was like hers, devilish._

"_I'm going to give myself to you." She raised herself on her knees, took hold of him..._

"_Jasmine, wait, we need protection..." and dropped down on him, impaling herself fully on his thick penis. They both gasped. Jasmine from the pain, and Erik from the sensation of entering her with nothing on himself. He hadn't done that in years._

"_You foolish girl...you have to get off. We need a condom." His voice was tight. He didn't want one._

"_No we don't..."_

"_Now listen to me, Jasmine, we have to use one, you don't want to get preg-"_

"_I'm on the pill, Erik. It's safe." He was quiet at that. _

"_Why are you on the pill?" He had to know._

"_At first I thought it was because I had been planning on letting Scott have sex with me. But even when I thought of that, it didn't seem right. I started thinking about getting it that night I came down stairs in my nightie and you were there. Once I realized when I started wanting to it, I knew who I was planning on being with." She leaned down, making them both moan as it caused friction where they were joined. "I didn't plan on this tonight, but I was going to try to seduce you, Erik. I knew that I wanted to feel you, in all your glory," she smiled widely at that, "and I knew that to do that, I needed to be protected." She gazed into his eyes, making sure he was looking in hers. "You're the only one I want, Erik. Only you." She placed her lips on his, waiting for him to decide._

_She didn't have to wait long. His mouth opened under hers, his tongue plunging into her mouth. She felt his hands going to her hips. He moved her, making her break the kiss, her eyes becoming unfocused, as he thrust up into her body. The pain was gone now, and Jasmine just felt Erik in her, and the sensations that he was giving her._

_She was flipped, Erik over her, thrusting into her heat. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her nails digging into his shoulders, nearly drawing blood. The sounds of sex echoed in the room. Erik pistoned into her, his balls slapping her flesh._

"_Erik...oh...Erik!!" Jasmine arched her back, threw her head back. She tightened her legs around him, trying to pull him deeper. Erik reached a hand down, pushing a finger on her button. Suddenly Jasmine felt her body explode. She screamed louder than before, her body shook, she nearly blacked out. She heard Erik roar above her, and felt his release. For a fleeting moment, she wished that she wasn't on the pill. She would have liked to have Erik's baby. Erik collapsed down on her, and she welcomed his weight. Jasmine wrapped her arms around Erik, holding him close as they recovered, with him still imbedded deeply in her body. Finally Erik rolled them to their sides._

"_Jasmine..." She placed her fingers on his lips, stopping whatever words he would say._

"_Not now. If you can't ever look at me the same after this, I'll understand. But I will not regret this. I...I love you Erik Lensherr, and nothing will change that." She leaned forward and kissed him, gently, lovingly._

"_I was only going to say thank you. No one's ever given me so much as you. I don't want this to be a one night stand. As long as you can accept that this will end when you leave for college."_

"_If I can have you that long, it'll be worth it." She smiled again, this time a little sleeply. He smiled back, drawing her closer and pulling the covers around them. She felt him finally slip out of her as they shifted around, getting comfortable. There was a dull ache between her legs, but she liked it. It meant that she had her man._

A sound to her left brought her back from the past and made her turn. In the shadows she recognized Logan, lounging against the wall, drawing on a cigar. She turned to him and watched as he came out of the shadows, into the light spilling from the library. The Professor had been right about this one. He was dangerous, in more ways than one. He cocked his head, coming to stand beside her, leaning against railing. She turned and mimicked his position. They were both quiet as they stared out into the night.

"So...why are you out here on the deck, and not in there with all the guests?" Logan glanced at her, then back out over the grounds. He sensed exhaustion coming off her in waves. He waited patiently for the answer.

"I'm tired of all the questions. People that I went to school with are now supporters, and they want to know why I dropped out of sight for that last fifteen years." As she spoke, Logan turned to face her fully. He hadn't noticed her accent before. It was a beautiful sounding Irish lit. She looked at him with her lavender eyes, more openly than she had been to him yet. "I had a long flight from Dublin, and a long drive here. It's been up and down since I got here. I need some time alone to think and reorder my thoughts. Everyone just keeps coming at me." She looked at him, a comical look in her eyes now. "And this just in; Ro wants me to plan the last minuet details of the ball."

"What ball?" Logan raised his eyebrow at her, a look of confusion on his face. Jas just looked at him.

"Do you really not know about the ball?" Jasmine looked at him curiously, a hint of laughter in her eyes. She couldn't believe that this man had no clue as to what was going on around him.

"No, I really don't know." Logan stared at her face, an eyebrow arched, waiting to hear the explanation.

"It's only going to be the biggest event of the school year. 'Ro feels that with everything that's happened lately, the kids, parents and alumni need a reason to get together and celebrate. When she told me about, I was all for it, but then she unloaded her plan about me being the one in charge of making it come off without a hitch. We had big parties like this when I was here. I was the one that the Professor leaned on to make things work. I even arranged for a sort of patronage to take place for all the kids at the school. The idea was for each kid to be paired with a more mature person. They would spend time together and hopefully form a bond to last a life time."

The way she said it, he had the impression that she had benefitted from a relationship like that. Her eyes gazed out, unseeing, thinking of the past of a patron that she had grown close to. Or maybe she was thinking about her years at the school as a student, remembering something. A noise from the room behind them brought her back to the present making her shake herself slowly. She turned back to him.

"'Ro wants that to happen again. And that's all there is to it. It'll be a very big deal that benefits the children. There will be a lot of dresses, black ties and little kids running around. Lots of laughter and food. Wine for the adults, cool aid for the kids. Clanking china and plastic." She smiled at him, her face half lit by the light from inside. He smiled back at her, until he heard footsteps coming their way. He turned to see the older couple that she had hugged earlier. Dr Englham turned as the man cleared his throat.

"We were wondering where you had gotten to, dear." The woman, who had the same accent as the doctor, smiled at Logan, a smile that he liked, that made him feel welcome. The woman standing beside him smiled too.

"I'm fine, just needed a bit of breathing room. Mum, Da, I'd like to introduce Logan, the Wolverine. Logan, these are my parents, Daniel and Isobel, Lord and Lady Englham." She watched as the man beside her gazed at her parents. He was shocked to say the least. She looked at her mother.

"So, young man, how long have you been here at Xavier's?" Her father asked Logan

"Off and on for about four years, until recently. I've been here for nearly six months this time." Logan's gruff voice said.

"Jasmine has never mentioned you before, that's why I asked. Most of the people she knew while in school are here tonight. And some are missing."

"Daniel!!!"

"Isobel, you know I'm right. Scott, Jean, and Charles are missing. Not saying their names will not change that fact. Everyone here tonight has been skating around their names and I refuse to do it anymore. Charles was my friend, like a brother to me. I want to honor him, not forget him. If Erik were here, he'd want the same thing."

"But Erik's not here, Da. And he won't be here. You yourself have told me that he hasn't been here since the Registration Act was introduced. He and Uncle Charles never agreed on things of that nature, and there were many times that he would try to pull me into an argument. Thankfully Uncle Charles never let him. I don't know what happened after I left, but things were heating up even then." Jasmine hoped that no one noticed the bitterness in her voice.

"Wait a minute." Logan looked between the three people standing with him. "Are you telling me that you know Magneto?" He watched as the three looked at each other.

"Of course. Storm and Hank know him. They were here during that time, but they were never close to him like Jasmine was. And we knew him too, of course. We were on the X-Team with him, years ago. Back before the accident that landed Charles in the wheelchair. Because we were team members, Jasmine was taught by Charles and Erik."

"There was another X-Team?" Logan looked to Jasmine for an answer this time.

"Oh yes. It was comprised of the Professor, Erik, my parents, and the Smiths. The technology wasn't as advanced as it is now. But they had some weapons that no one else had." She sent a look to her mother. Thankfully the woman understood. She watched as her mother threaded her arm through her husband's.

"Well, Logan, it was nice meeting you. I hope we have the chance to talk more before we leave. Come dear, we're sure to be missed if we stay away any longer." Lord Englham looked reluctant to leave his daughter alone with Logan on the terrace. Jasmine cautiously reached out with her mind and soothed her father. Then watched as her parents smiled at her and walked away.

_Thank you, dear._ Jasmine smiled softly at her mothers words. She turned back to Logan, finding his eyes on her face. She watched him, looking for something that would indicate how he felt at that moment. But his emotions were locked up. And she wouldn't read his mind. Soothing her father was something entirely different than reading a strangers mind.

"So what do I call you? Doctor, Lady Englham? What?" His smile reached his eyes and Jasmine lost her breath. It was beautiful. Plain and simple.

"You call me Jas. Or Jasmine. Which ever you prefer." Her smiled matched his until he sniff the air. Ororo appeared in the doorway. Jasmine spoke before 'Ro even opened her mouth, her eyes going blank.

"Magneto is here. He's coming up the drive."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Logan moved forward, not waiting for the two women. Jasmine moved beside 'Ro, both taking off into the air, floating above Logan and all the milling people. They landed in front of the large double doors blocking everyone else. Jasmine turned to the people, then spotted the ones she was looking for. She and 'Ro had come up with a plan while they were flying past everyone.

"Rogue, Shadowcat, Jubilee, take all the young kids down to the lower levels. Do you know where the escape doors are?" All three nodded vigorously. "Take them into the third door. There's a place that can keep them entertained. DO NOT bring them out unless myself, Storm, Hank, or Logan comes to get you. Got that?" Again all three nodded. "Then go." She watched as they quickly herded the little ones out. Everyone in the room was now 16 or older.

Jasmine hated to have the junior team involved, but they might need them. She looked around. Most of the faces she knew either from when her parents were with the team, or from when she was in school. All of them could fight. She sincerely hoped that it wouldn't come to that. She felt their presence, turned to 'Ro and nodded. She and 'Ro went to the doors and yanked them open. To see a crowd of people just standing there. Magneto in front, just waiting to be let in.

A growl from behind them, made them both realize they were staring. The two ladies went out, followed by all the people in the house. They stood shoulder to shoulder. Logan came to stand beside Jasmine, with Hank moving beside 'Ro. The Englhams went to stand beside Logan with the Smiths standing next to Hank. Everyone else lined up behind them. It was quite a sight the two groups standing there facing each other both ready to pounce at a moments notice.

"Jasmine, how nice to see you. You've certainly grown up. Glad to know you're back. Ororo needs all the help she can get." The smirk was back in place. Jasmine knew that Hank had given him the cure, but he must be going through the same thing as Rogue. When she had heard the news, she had ached for him, knowing how much metal meant to him. She could only imagine how it must feel to have it back.

"Why are you here, Erik, surrounded by all your minions? What do you want?" Jasmine ignored the looks from all the men in the ranks behind Magneto. She focused on her one time lover, ready to blast him with everything she had if she needed to. Calypso was back and she wouldn't let anyone harm these people again.

"I simply want to talk." Beside her, Logan snorted, then sniffed. His growl filled the air, the only sound at all.

"As much as I hate to say this, darlin', he's telling the truth." Logan sounded as if he truly did regret having to say that. Jasmine kept her focus on the Brotherhood, while turning to smile at Logan. She had seen how Erik had stiffened when he heard Logan call her _darlin'._ It gave her private satisfaction to see him affected by other men's obvious attraction to her.

"About what, Erik?" This from Daniel Englham. "Why would you have anything that we would want to hear? You fell out with Charles years ago. You stood by and let that woman kill him. So tell me why we should listen to anything you have to say?" Everyone watched as Daniel started to glow a bright orange. The only ones that weren't impressed were the other three original member of the X-team and his daughter.

"Calm down, Lava, your daughter can read my mind. In fact she already has. She knows that what I have to say is worth it." Erik watched as the orange glow faded, his old friend watching him like a hawk. The one thing about lava was that it could melt metal. Erik knew this from years in the danger room. Everyone turned to watch Jasmine as she watched Erik. The tension could be felt to the back of the line on both sides. No one understood what these two were going through. Finally Jasmine relaxed a bit.

"Come to the office. How many of your people survived?"

"I only have thirty members left. Everyone else was killed or cured. But then we both know what that does." The look of gloating he sent to Hank and Logan was really priceless, and it made Jasmine snort in a very unladylike way. Suddenly she looked away, toward the gate, just as it opened. A lone figure came walking through it, carry a pack over his shoulder. Jasmine knew him immediately, and 'Ro caught on just a few seconds after spotting him. Everyone waited to see who this man was. Jasmine sensed Logan growling beside her.

"Why e'eryone starin' at Remy?" His smile stretched off his face as he spotted Jasmine. "Jasmine, _chere_, Remy was hoping he would find you, but Remy was not expecting you here." He ran forward and swept her up into a hug, twirling her around, setting her on her feet, then attacking her mouth with his own. Jasmine hung limply in his arms waiting for him to finish his assult. When he finally noticed that she wasn't responding, he pulled away. And she struck him, hard. The electricity surged from her fingers, going through his body. In all fairness, she just gave him a jolt, but you would think it had been life threatening the way he was carrying on.

_Good girl_. She heard Erik's voice in her head, along with that soft sexy chuckle of his that still drove chills up and down her spine. She look over at him and smiled for the first time since seeing him again. _I learned from the best, honey. _Again that chuckle sounded in her head. She turned back to Remy who was still acting like he was dying,

"Why you hurt Remy like that, _chere_? Remy loves you, only you, always have, always will." His red eyes flashed as his temper went off.

"I did it because of the way you left that last time. You stood me up, you snake. But..." She was suddenly calm again, causing Erik to grin evilly, and 'Ro and Hank to snicker behind them. "You can make it up by babysitting. I need someone to sit with the Brotherhood while we talk to Erik. And since you haven't been here in...how many years had it been 'Ro?"

"About 16."

"Since you haven't been here in 16 years, you get that honor." She turned and walked away, into the house, her voice floating back. "Bobby and Peter will help you."

All the members of the team, plus the former members and a few Brotherhood filed into the office. Jasmine pulled two chairs to the center of the room. She sat in one, then motioned Erik to the other. The older people in the room took the other seats while everyone else had to stand. Erik watched the girl in front of him. But she was a woman, not the girl he had once known, and the relationship he had had with her wasn't there anymore. Not that he could blame her. Erik despised what he had become.

"You know the drill, Erik. Sit still and try to relax." He watched as she bowed her head and concentrated. She didn't raise her hands or touch him in any way. Not like Charles or Jean had had to do. Then he felt the push of her mind on his. He relaxed and opened to her.

_He saw Charles explode into nothing. He saw the destruction that Jean had wrought on Alctraz Island, heard himself ask "What have I done?" Then he saw the chess piece move, felt his powers surge back. He found the left over Brotherhood members organized them, and preached something new to them. Tolerance. Then his psyche had felt it. That tug that meant that Charles was looking for him. He hadn't realized that the tie between them hadn't broken when Charles had died. Pyro, who had finally melted, thought he was going crazy, but then so did Erik. There it was again, and this time, he __**knew**__ it was Charles. And he knew that there was only one person alive that could fine him_.

Jasmine slowly opened her eyes. Everyone was looking at them. Erik was watching her.

"And so I am here. You're that only one that can find him, Jasmine. Have you not felt a tug, felt him try to find you?" Erik watched as the truth dawned in her eyes. That was always the one thing about Jasmine. Her eyes always gave her emotions away.

"I have, but I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me. But since you have felt it too, there's something there. I just have to find out what. Is it possible that he could have reincarnated? I know he was strong, is strong. But could he have protected his psyche and projected it into another persons body? Or would he have chosen to be born as a child again?" Jasmine knew that Hank had caught on because he was sending thought trains her way in rapid succession. The others looked like they were lost at sea.

"What's he talkin' about?" Logan was the most confused of them all.

"He thinks that the Professor may still be alive. He's contacted him and me, I just thought it my own mind playing tricks with my head."

"The Professors dead, Jasmine, I saw him die with my own eyes. I saw what Jean did to him. You cannot tell me that he survived that!" Logan started pacing. There was no way that Charles Xavier is alive. The man's body had just dissolved into nothing. It couldn't be. He whipped around as Jasmine started talking to the room.

"What you saw was his body, Logan. The mind is a very different thing. And one as powerful as his wouldn't just go away." She looked to Hank having a mental conversation with him, that no one else was sure they wanted to know.

"She's right Logan, my old friend was more than you can ever imagine. He knew that day. I saw it in his eyes. HE survived, even if his body didn't."

"I have to use Cerebro. If he's out there, she'll find him. I assume she's still running?" She looked to 'Ro for her answer.

"She's still up and running. The Professor set her before we left to find Jean. She's been doing that ever since. That's why we have so many students this year."

"No way!!! When Jean used Cerebro, it nearly killed her. You can't do that, Jasmine." Jasmine looked at Logan.

"I'm not Jean, Logan. Jean never had any control over her power. I've had mine under control for years. The Professor always says to everyone that Jean, Scott, and 'Ro were **some** of his first students. I _**was**_ the first. My powers manifested at the age of six. And that was just the first of my powers. The telepathy was more than the Professor had ever encountered. I'm a class 5 Telepath. I have as much, if not more power than Jean ever had, at my finger tips, and I control it."

"But how? Why can you control yours and she couldn't?" Logan sounded desperate. He still had feelings for the woman. Jasmine gave him a sad smile, feeling sorry for him.

"She didn't want to. She wanted to let it out. I wasn't about to let this...thing in me have it's way. The Jean you knew was too weak to control it, the Phoenix too powerful for her to contain. I helped the Professor place those blocks in her mind. But I wasn't here to help replace them. By then she was already out and didn't want to control it. She told you that much herself, didn't she?"

"Get outta my head!" Logan's growl was the only sound in the room, everyone watching as Jasmine tried to tame the beast wanting to come out.

"I'm not in you're head, Logan. You're projecting. Every Telepath in the building has heard you." _I am in control of my body, Logan. You can rest assured that I know what I'm doing. I'm NOT Jean, I was never like her, and I will never be like her. Trust me on this._

He nodded his head so slightly everyone else nearly missed it. But they saw Jasmine smile. Then she fell silent and everyone watched. No one had any idea what she was doing. But they still watched as she suddenly smiled, her face lighting up. A small laugh escaped her then she opened her eyes and refocused on the people in the room with her.

"My brothers are almost here." She looked to her mother from the corner of her eyes. "I think you forgot to tell me that. And Cerebro still knows me. Just like he never had my PIN erased from the machines, he never erased my signature from Cerebro either. He was hopeful I'd be back."

"How will you proceed, Jasmine?" Hank asked. Jasmine could tell that he was concerned. "How will you know what to look for?"

"The Professor will be the same, no matter where he is or what he is. I just look for him. Cerebro will know her master." Jasmine gave a small smile. "But first we all need to get a good night's rest. We have children who need to get to bed on time so they don't feel any stress, and it would be good for us adults to do the same." She looked to 'Ro for this one.

"Right. First lets get everyone in and make sure they've all been fed. Lord and Lady Englham, would you see to that, please?" She waited only long enough to make sure they nodded before continuing. "While they're during that, I'll see to getting the rooms ready. We'll have to bunk., but I won't move my people out of their rooms. Everyone else will have to sleep on the floor. Mrs Smith?" The lady looked at her with an eye brow raised. "Will you go around to the students and collect all the sleeping bags you can?

"Of course my dear. Are sleeping bags all you need?" Irene Smith asked. Firefly was her code name because her power made her glow green.

"I think so. I don't think they'll need toothbrushes." Mrs Smith nodded and headed out. 'Ro turned to Hank. "You and Logan supervise the boys getting ready for bed. Jasmine and I will see to the girls." 'Ro started to turn, then looked back at Logan. "Remy will need a place to sleep, Logan. He'll need to bunk with you." A growl sounded through the room. 'Ro just looked at him.

"Fine. But if he's dead in the morning, it's his fault." Jasmine smiled at 'Ro.

"It would most definitely would be his fault. But try not to kill him, just injure him enough to make him hurt for a few days. We may need him if we have to fight."

"Jasmine!!!" Her mother exclaimed while everyone else laughed. "That is not what girl of your station should say."

"Sorry, Mum, but you didn't know him as well as I did. He stood me up at our senior prom. That's the most important event of a teenagers life, and he ruined it. I think I have a right to repay him. Not only that, but everyone witnessed him taking liberties that were not his to take. I plan to make him pay for it."

It was after midnight before Jasmine had some time to herself again. She was back on the library patio, listening to the sounds of the night, and the faint voices in the kitchen where Erik and the other original team members were sitting and talking. Magneto had really changed, or so it seemed. While she had been in his mind, there had been no sign of deviousness. She hoped it was really true. She would hate to get attached again only to have him leave her like before. Not that he'd had much of a choice all those years ago. Once the Professor had found out about their relationship, he had not stood for it. He had forced Erik to marry her or leave.

Needless to say that Erik had chosen to leave. And Jasmine didn't blame him. At 15 she hadn't been ready to get married. She had no idea what would have happened to the two of them if that had gotten married. She'd probably have a child or two by now, maybe Erik would have calmed down and they would have settled into his metal fortress, still fighting for mutants, but doing it peacefully.

There was just no way to tell. She could not see what could have been. She couldn't even see what would be. That was not her gift. And to tell the truth, she didn't want to know. She was happy with what she had done, even if she was lonely. But that could be taken care of, if she had a mind to. And she was definitely of a mind, now that she had seen Erik again. He hadn't changed much at all. His hair was still snow white, a bit longer than she remembered. He had been wearing street clothes, no cape or helmet. His clothes had revealed that he was still in top physical shape, his tight shirt clinging to his torso, and the jean showing off his taunt thighs.

She remembered all of that from their nights together. And earth-shattering nights like that were hard to forget. They had gotten her through a lot more lonely nights than she cared to think about. Even now, her body was reacting to the memory. It was dangerous now with her parents in the mansion, but to have that again, she would risk it.

Her senses told her that everyone but one person had gone up for the night. That one person was walking toward her. She felt her breathing hitch when she realized who was walking toward her. She turned as he approached the open patio doors. His eye's met hers, and held as he neared. They said nothing as he came to stand beside her, looking out over the mansion gardens. This had been a favorite spot of theirs up until the night he left. The moon had shone that night like it was tonight. There were no clouds, the air was crisp, the slight smell of fall floating on a thin breeze. It all brought back the painful memory of that last night together.

"You'll never know how many times I've regretted not taking you with me that night. I wasn't ready for marriage, and neither were you. But we could have lived together, worked together. Things would have turned out differently. I wouldn't have become a monster that tries to kill innocent young girls for the good of all mutant kind. I wouldn't have stood by and watched Jean kill Charles." Erik hung his head in shame at that last. He could reason away what he had tried to do to Rogue, but he could not erase Charles.

"You don't know any more than I that it would have been different. For all we know, I could have thought the same as you and joined you. I probably would have, because I would have needed you so much. I would have grown dependent on you and then you would have left me anyway." She smiled up at him, that smile that had haunted his dreams for 15 years. "Face it, Erik, you both needed to grow up." Her smile was contagious.

He returned it and held his arms open, unsure what to expect from her. She stepped into them with confidence. He wanted to renew their relationship, had wanted to contact her for the last three years, ever since Liberty Island. But he always got cold feet, not sure what her response would be. He loved her, had loved her for 15 years. He had been on the brink of telling her and asking her to leave with him when Charles had wheeled into his room on that fateful night. They'd not been doing anything, though they had just finished and were lying under the covers.

"I love you , Erik." He sucked his breath in, hearing the words that he had only dreamed of. He thought for a moment about the younger kids, but they were all asleep, hopefully they wouldn't get any of what was about to go on. He felt a push on his mind and relaxed. She entered him and merged with him.

_The kids are fine, Erik. Though it is thoughtful of you to be concerned. _She paused and smiled up at him. _If you had asked that night, I would have gotten out of the bed and started packing right then. I would have been ready to leave the next morning. I was in love you then, and would have done anything you asked. I love you now, but I won't do anything that compromises this school. If you can't accept that and agree with me, then you need to go on to your own bed._

_No you're right. I've been fighting the wrong way all these years, Jasmine. I realize that Charles had some merit in his thinking, but he wasn't totally right and I wasn't totally wrong. Maybe you and I together, the best of both worlds, can figure out what to do._

"I'd like that, Erik. I'd like that very much. But first, don't you think we need to get reacquainted before that happens?" That smile came out again, causing Erik's knees to weaken. In answer he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her flush against him. Jasmine felt the evidence of his arousal pressed into her belly, she smiled again and pulled his head down to hers, melding his lips to her. She used her powers to levitate them into the air and over her balcony. She backed into her room, pulling him with her. Their clothes were shed in a matter of seconds, using their powers.

They fell back onto the bed, kissing frantically, hands wandering each other's bodies. Gasps and moans were all that was heard in the room. Just before Erik entered her, she fleetingly thought about protection, but then he pushed in and she thought of nothing but him and his pistoning member between her legs. Neither of them lasted long. They were so worked up over being together again that they were both gasping in release just moments after starting. Jasmine moaned his name as she came hard, harder than she had since their last night together. Erik bucked into her willing body and shouted her name, holding still, embedded deep into her body.

He collapsed on top of her, holding her to him. His mouth fell to hers, kissing her gently, his hands caressing her body, making it tingle with left over energy. He pulled back and smiled at her, loving the look in her eyes as she looked back. The look of a satisfied woman. He felt a sense of pride that he had been the one to give her that look.

_You're the only one that's given me this, ever, Erik. Only you._ She pulled him back down to kiss him again, taking her time to kiss him properly, her lips caressing his. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. Erik rolled to the side, taking her with him, holding her naked body to his naked body. Jasmine pulled away and sighed contently, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're the only one for me too, Jasmine. I've slept with other women over the years, trying to get you out of my mind, but none of them could hold a candle to you. I fought a valiant, but losing fight. In the middle of the night, you were still there, haunting me with your sweetness, your vitality, your sex appeal, even your blatant lust for me," at that he smiled. "I've wanted to find you for the last three years. When I finally gave up on ever having you back, this happens. I knew that you'd be here, so I gather my followers, and came to you. It's the best decision I've made in 15 years." He kisses her forehead, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "I love you, Jasmine."

"I love you, too, Erik." She yawned suddenly, causing Erik to laugh. "But I think it's time for sleep right now. We can finish this conversation later." She yawned again. "You're gonna be here in the morning right?" She eyed him, a question shining out at him.

"I'll be here to kiss you awake and make slow heated love to you in the morning. Despite that everyone in the mansion will likely find out, including you're parents." He smiled reassuringly at her, caressing her cheek softly. "Don't worry. The worst Daniel can do is melt anything that I throw at him. He'll get over it as he gets used to the idea."

"I won't let him hurt you, Erik. None of them." Her eyes glittered with something dangerous that thrilled Erik.

"I know that. But you won't have to get between me and your Dad. We'll settle this like two adults...in the danger room where less danger can be done." His eyes sparkled at her, his humor lightening her mood. "Now shut your eyes, little girl, and go to sleep." He set the example and closed his, feeling her relax next to him and soon she was asleep. Erik watched her for a while, before closing his eyes again and drifting off.

Something had awaken Jasmine. She sat up, vaguely confused about her state of undress, until she felt the body beside her. She looked down at Erik and smiled. The clock by her bed glared 2:30 am in big red letters. She needed to go to the bathroom. After washing her hands and coming out, she still felt disquieted. She mentally scanned the mansion and surrounding grounds. Only one person was up and about. She had found that it was not unusual for Logan to be up at all hours. She had come to expect it. She slipped on a nightie and a robe from her closet and walked out onto the balcony.

Sure enough, he stood there below her, smoke drifting up into the air from his cigar. She floated down to him, knowing that he knew she was there. She landed softly, her bare feet touching the cold bricks of the patio. Logan looked over at her, acknowledging her with a nod. She leaned against the railing beside him, much as she had last night before Erik and his crew had showed up. She waited for him to speak.

"I couldn't sleep with the smell of the swamp in my room." She just looked at him and waited for the rest. "Besides, he was asking about everything in a skirt. When he got to Marie, I'd had enough. I made him shut up and left the room before I killed him." The grunt that followed efficiently conveyed that he hadn't wanted to leave.

"Remy pretty much tries to hit on everything wearing a skirt. Though if I remember right, Marie was wearing pants last night. And she hardly seems to be his type. All though when in a bind, he'll tell you himself, anything with breasts will do." The growl that sounded confirmed what Jasmine has suspected from the beginning.

"He'd better stay away from her. If he don't there won't be anything left for him to use on the girls." That remark drew a snicker from his companion. But she sobered quickly.

"If you're in love with her, why not just tell her? It's obvious to everyone else around you. I find it slightly funny that the two of you could be so blind." Logan suddenly sniffed the air then turned burning eyes on Jasmine.

"You've slept with Magneto." he growled. "How could you do that, after all he's done?" He was trying desperately to turn the tables on her, to talk about anything other than his relationship with Rogue, or the lack thereof.

"The same way that Marie would sleep with you, if you'd buck up and put your neck on the line. I did that with Erik years ago, I've never regretted it. Marie is older than I was at that time. She knows her mind, you can rest assured of that." She watched as he defiantly ignored her. "I'm gonna tell you this only once, Logan. Marie won't wait forever. If you don't speak up, she'll find someone else. And that someone just might be a swamp rat that you'd like to kill. I do know that if Remy ever fell in love, he'd stay with that one girl the rest of his life. If he gets her, you won't have a chance. If she sees that you don't care, she'll take the initiative and find a guy that will. It might be Remy, it might be Pyro. I don't know who, but she will find someone. And then you'll be out of luck." Jasmine felt Erik as he descended from her room.

"She's right Logan, Marie is a strong girl, but she won't wait. Trust me, you don't want to lose her."

"Why should I trust anything a pervert says?" The Wolverine was struggling to come to the top.

"It might surprise you to know that she seduced me. I was the one saying that we shouldn't. She was the one insisting that we should. When you have a girl that you care about staring up at you with eyes full of fire and lust, lust for only you, it makes everything else go away. It's no different when she's all grown up; in fact it's worse." Logan watched in amazement as the fearsome mutant terrorist turned to mush just looking at Jasmine.

He realized that that was how he looked at Marie. And she looked at him with the same adoration that Jasmine was showing Magneto. Maybe what they said had merit after all. But he would never tell them that. Not in a million years. He watched as Magneto wrapped his arms around Jasmine, pulling her snugly against his body. Jasmine folded her arms over the ones that rested around her hips. They made a strange picture, but it looked right. They belonged together. Like he and Marie.

"Thanks." That was all he said, before turning and moving back into the mansion. He had something he had to take care of.

Erik chuckled softly into Jasmine's ear, then held her tight as they started to rise into the air. He set them softly on her balcony, still holding her close. The night had gotten chillier since they had first come up, and Erik was bare chested, having only his jeans on.

"Want to tell me why you left the bed?" His voice soothe her nerves.

"Something woke me up. It was a premonition. Something is going to happen tomorrow. And it will be bad for us. For mutants." She let that hang in the air around them, waiting for his reaction. The only thing she felt from him was calm assurance. No anger, no bitterness. He was sure that they would come out ahead. That helped calm her a bit. She was better when he took her hand and pulled her back into her room and towards the bed. His pants dropped suddenly, revealing his bare butt.

With one last thought of tomorrow, she closed the door behind her with a wave of her hand, shutting the downstairs patio door as well, locking both. She follow Erik to the bed, shedding her robe before climbing up and placing her lips to his. Tomorrow would take care of itself. Tonight... right now, she had better things to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; This covers the first two chapters. I don't own the X-Men, though I wish I owned Logan. Calypso, the Englhams, and the Smiths are all mine though. And in case you haven't noticed, my Magneto is not like the one in the movies I took my inspiration from the cartoon, X-Men: Evolution.

Chapter Three

Erik was the first to wake this time. He watched Jasmine sleep beside him for a few minutes, his gaze roaming over her body, covered with her red sheets. He smiled when he thought about those red sheets. He had given her a set for her 16 birthday. In private of course. The next night when she came to his room, she had the sheets with her. He purposely bought king size sheets, so she would have to use them in his room. It would seem that she had become addicted to them after that.

It was still early, so Erik let his lover sleep, getting out of the bed and going over to his bag. His smile stretched even more when he had found out that Jasmine had put his bags in her room. It would seem that she had planned this from the time she had saw him on the drive. He rummaged through it and came up with a clean pair of boxers and his robe. With one last glance at Jasmine, he went to the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him. As much as he would like for Jasmine to join him in the shower, she needed her sleep.

Erik finished his shower in record time, not wanting to miss when Jasmine started to wake up. He pulled on his boxers and towel dried his white hair. There wasn't any use to try to fix it. Jasmine just loved to run her fingers through it in the throws of passion. He was just slipping his robe on when he heard her screech.

"Remy Lebleu, you stinking swamp rat, what are you doing my room!!!" He opened the door and rushed out, only to stop short at the sight that met his eyes. Gambit was hanging in the air above the still sheet clad Jasmine. The angry look on her face clearly told him the story. Erik moved cautiously, climbing onto the bed, ignoring Gambit's wide eyes. He knew the other man was taking in the fact that he had come from Jasmine's bathroom and that his state of dress was highly suspicious. But he didn't care, right now, Jasmine needed him focused on her.

"Talk to me, Jasmine, tell me what happened." He deliberately slipped his hand around her naked back, making sure Remy saw it. He pulled her to him, though she still held Remy suspended in the air.

"He was trying to take liberties again." She looked at him, her starting to brim with tears. "I knew something wasn't right when I started to wake up. It wasn't your hands or your lips. At first I more scared than angry, but when I realized who it and what he was trying to do, the anger came. I wanted to try to kill him."

"I can do that for you. It won't be any trouble at all, my love." They both ignored the gasp from the man hanging in the air. Erik kissed her forehead, knowing what her answer would be, but enjoying making the Cajun think they were serious.

"No." She looked at Remy with an evil smile. "I'll let him live this time, but if he tries it again, I won't."

"There won't be a next time. Of that I can assure you. We're going settle this in the Danger Room, like real men." Erik got up and walked over to his bags pulling clothes out, just as the door burst opened. Logan and a disheveled Marie came through the open portal.

"What happened in here?" It didn't take long for them to take in the situation. Logan growled and looked to Erik.

"He tried to take liberties while I was in the shower. I'm taking him to the Danger Room for a lesson in manners. Would you like to come, since you've something to settle with him too?" Erik marveled that he could look to this once enemy for support. It was strange but he sort of felt a kinship with the over grown animal.

"Yeah, I think I will." He looked over at Jasmine and Marie, who upon hearing what Gambit had tried to do had went over to comfort the older woman. "Did he hurt you?" He only waited for her to shake her head., before he looked at Gambit. The man showed fear, which was the first time Logan had seen him do anything smart. Just Magneto or Logan by themselves were bad enough. But the two together, joining forces, were worse than anything Logan could think of. That man would be tortured to an inch of his life.

Magneto came out of the bathroom dressed for training in sweats and a t-shirt. Logan had to admit that the man didn't look like a former mutant terrorist. And he had to believe that he was a former terrorist. He might not know Jasmine well yet, but he had animal senses, and he knew when people lied. She knew what Magneto was thinking. She wouldn't have slept with him if he hadn't changed. Of that, Logan was sure.

Marie came over to him as Magneto climbed back into the bed. The other couple moved out of the room, taking Gambit with them. They didn't want to intrude on a tender moment, and they wanted one of their own. They hadn't even gotten started this morning when Logan had heard Jasmine shout. He needed a kiss, at least, to calm him down some. Marie was happy to oblige.

Erik took Jasmine into his arms, holding her tight, feeling her shaking against him. That fueled his anger against Gambit more. The man would pay for this. Of that, Erik would make sure. He would hurt for days. He thought of what could have happened if Jasmine hadn't realized it wasn't him. He shuddered at the thought. He finally tipped her head back and kissed his lover. He sent her images of him looking down on her this morning as she slept, wanting to wake her and take her to the shower with him.

"I wish you had. But you didn't, this happened, but you're going to take care of it. I'll be fine, I promise." She smiled at him, he knew that was true, but he didn't know if he'd be fine.

"I won't kill him this time. But if he tries to touch what's mine again, he's dead. And no one will stop me. I think it's good that everyone will know we're lovers. Nothing like this will happen again." He smiled wickedly. "Though it's not as much fun as killing them because their dumb."

She laughed softly and pulled his head down, pressing her lips firmly to his. His arms wound around her, holding her close, feeling her nakedness under the covers. _I guess this means no slow heated love making this morning. _Her lips moved over his as she sent him that thought.

_There will be tonight, and there's always tomorrow morning._ She was impressed with an evil smile and laugh, causing her to smile and laugh as they kissed. Erik finally pulled away. He looked at her, caressed her lips one last time with his own, then he was gone. He opened the door to find Logan and Marie wrapped in a similar embrace. They came apart as he stepped out of his room. _Your room, Erik?_

_It is now, my love. After last night, I wouldn't think of leaving you cold and alone._

"Marie, will you stay with Jasmine, please. She needs a friend right now. Since your lover and I are going to take this man to teach him a lesson, maybe the two of you would like spend the day together, talk about us, compare us." The three heard a low laugh behind them. Jasmine appeared in the door way, wrapped in a robe.

"I'm sure Marie and I can find something more interesting to talk about than two stubborn men. Although it is endearing to see you working together." Marie laughed with her as the men smiled. It was a strange beginning, but Jasmine had a feeling that the four of them would become great friends.

"I know we can." Marie came to stand beside her, watching as Magneto took over holding Gambit in the air. This seemed to loosen his vocal cords.

"Do't let 'em do it,_ chere_!! They'll kill this Remy. I didn't know you were taken. I swear." The others looked to Jasmine. Her face was grim again as she walked up to Gambit, bending him uncomfortably to bring his face to hers.

"I don't care that you didn't know I was taken, you idiot. This is happening because you didn't have the common decency to talk to me, instead of trying to rape me. It was unacceptable, what you did. It will never happen again, and these two men will make sure of it." She stepped back and looked to her lover. She nodded and went into her room. Marie stayed in the hall to watch them leave. Then she followed Jasmine into her room.

"Are you really ok, Jas? If you aren't and you just couldn't say anything in front of Erik, you can tell me now. I'll go down and drain the bastard if you want me too." She smiled, making it look like she enjoyed draining people with her gift.

"I keep forgetting you've got Erik in you head. And no, I don't want you to drain him. Trust me, with Erik _**and **_Logan already up there, you don't need Remy Lebleu there too. His is a tortured mind, not more than Logan and Erik's but worse somehow. I don't know how to explain it."

"I know what you mean. I can't explain either Logan or Erik, but they're both there and I've handled them pretty well I think. But tell me the truth, did he hurt you?" Marie watched Jasmine's face.

"Not physically. When I felt his hands, I thought that maybe Erik was waking me up, but his hands weren't right, and when his lips touched mine, I knew that it wasn't Erik. I was more angry than scared. But I'll be fine. I'm working through it right now, and Erik will help later."

"We have the Danger Room session later this afternoon. Remember?" Jasmine groaned, she had indeed forgotten.

"Oh well, there goes my taking it easy today. I wonder that Erik and Logan didn't remember. I could have just hung Remy on a wall and then they could have showed the entire team how to fight. That would have been interesting." She saw the eyebrow that Marie raised, which looked vaguely like the Wolverine, and smiled. "Well it would have been. It would have taken him down another notch or two to have the team witness it."

"It would have at that." Marie giggled. "I guess we both need to shower, I've still got Logan all over me, and although I like it, I'm not sure everyone else will." Her blush told the story of what had happened after talk with Logan.

"It's good to know that he took my words to heart. Though I don't think it was me that convinced him to go after you."

"He said that it was something that Erik said. He wouldn't say what, just that it had made him see that he loves me." Again, Jasmine watched as that becoming blush appeared.

"Well, whatever it was, I'm glad it worked." Jasmine stood up and hugged Marie, the younger girl returning the embrace, unafraid for the first time to hug someone.

"We really do need showers. I smell you and I'm sure you can smell me. Go to your room and shower, then meet me here. We'll go down to breakfast together."

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit." Jasmine waved at the girl as she went through the door, going to her own room. Jasmine stood for a moment, then shut the door and put a force field around the room, ensuring that no one, not even Erik Lensherr could enter her room without her letting him. It was just a precaution, she told herself. She went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water, stepping in and scrubbing her body until it was red. Finally she felt clean.

After washing and rinsing her long hair, she turned the water off and stepped out. She toweled herself off slowly, watching in the mirror. She studied her body, the curves, and plains. She studied her round, slightly large breasts. They were perky, the nipples facing out. Her eyes moved down over her flat stomach. They hadn't used protection either time last night. In a few months, her stomach might not be so flat. She then moved down to the apex of her legs. She had had a full bush there 15 years ago, and she hadn't changed that. Erik had seemed to like then, but he really hadn't paid that much attention to it yet, other than to thrust his member into her entrance hidden there.

Her eyes moved on down her long legs. As a teenager, before Erik, she had always thought that her legs were too long. That they made her seem gangly. But then one night, not too long after their first night together, Erik had proved her wrong. He was an adept at foreplay, when he wasn't in too much hurry. And there had been times like that. Times when he came back from a mission, and had left over energy. He would make sure she was ready, and then enter her. Last night, neither had needed more than the kisses and touching each other to be ready.

Jasmine smiled at her image, liking what she saw. If she could make a man of Erik's caliber tremble with lust and passion, then she was fine with the way it was. As long as he still trembled when she was big with his child. She hoped she was pregnant. She had wanted children for many years now. But she had wanted them to be Erik's. Even when she had been engaged to Mark Howell, she had not wanted his children. She had made plans to avoid having them with him. The fates had been with her when Mark had broken their engagement when he had found out she was mutant. He hadn't asked questions and she hadn't volunteered any information.

She finally turned away from the mirror, walking to her closet. She dressed in loose fitting black knit pants, since she would going to the Danger Room after lunch, and a green tank top. She adorned her feet with snickers that would let her move well. Next her hair was pulled up in a pony tail. She opened the door just as Marie came down the hall from her room. The two walked down stairs the kitchen together.

"Feel better?" Marie looked with concern at her new friend.

"Much, thanks. I took some time to purge myself while in the shower. I'm fine now." Jasmine let Marie see the truth in her eyes. When they stepped into the dinning room, it was abuzz with talk of Magneto and the Wolverine in the Danger Room, NOT trying to kill each other. Storm looked over at Jasmine. The latter just shook her head.

_Not here 'Ro. These are things that the younger ones don't need to know about._ Jasmine saw the white haired woman nod and go about her business, which included Hank. Jasmine smiled slightly at how close they were sitting. She knew that she would be the same with Erik when he finally came in. She needed to tell her mother before that. She murmured to Marie that she needed to speak with someone and left the younger woman to find her friends.

Her mother was sitting alone, her father no where in sight. She suspected he was watching the Danger Room from the observation deck. That meant that he knew. Oh well, so much for trying to save Erik a fight.

"You know." It was a statement. The look her mother gave her said it all.

"I've known since you were 15. Though I kept that part from your father. He would have killed Erik at that time. As it is now, he doesn't like him too much. He's down stairs right now, watching Magneto and Wolverine give the Cajun a pounding. From what I gather, it's gruesome."

"Did Charles tell you?" That was the only explanation.

"Yes. He thought I would need to know if you turned up pregnant. But I knew that you wouldn't let that happen. Not at fifteen. Now however...You know what you want, and you're ready for marriage and children. You didn't use protection last night, did you?" Jasmine had the good grace to blush at that. Until she noticed her mother smiling widely at her.

"There..um...wasn't much time to think about it. It had been so long for both of us, that we just...went at it. And the second time wasn't any different. So there's been two times without protection, and I'm ovulating. So you could well be a grandmother by the spring." The blush came again, just thinking about it. Her mother laughed and hugged her.

"Erik loves you. I've known that for a long time. And I know you love him. Even if you don't marry, he'll be a wonderful lover and father. You couldn't have done better...now that he's a good guy again." A sly smile appeared on her face. "I suspect that you have more to do with that, than his guilt over Charles."

"He's changed, Mum. Being without his powers humbled him, made him reconsider everything he had ever stood for, had ever fought for. I saw that in just the time I was in his mind at the office. But since, I've seen more. I know he's changed, Mum, and it had nothing to do with me."

_Jasmine, please send Hank to the Med Lab._ Jasmine didn't question Erik's voice in her head, but did as bidden. She called Hank, and watched as he moved quickly out of the room. She stayed where she was, wanting to go after him, but trusting Erik to have kept his word. Maybe ten minutes after Hank left, Erik and Logan came into the dinning room, followed by Daniel Englham. All talking stopped, as everyone stared at the three. Marie moved to Logan, noticing that he was still healing from a bad cut.

Jasmine took in Erik as he and her father walked toward her mother and her. The two men sat down, Erik a bit slower than usual. That could only mean one thing. He was hurt, but too stubborn to see Hank about it. Jasmine watched as he settled down, wincing a little as he moved to the left.

Erik knew the other three occupants of the table were watching him, Jasmine with concern shining out of her eyes. He just didn't want to say anything yet. She'd know in a moment that he was in pain. He'd been true to his word, he hadn't killed the man, though he had wanted to. Although Gambit was an accomplished fighter, he was no match for both Magneto and the Wolverine. But that didn't mean that he hadn't gotten some good moves in.

"I'm fine Jasmine, just a little sore. So stop trying to soothe me." He looked at her and saw defiance in her eyes.

_You can soothe me all you want tonight. I'll let you do what you want._ Her blush caused Erik to chuckle, than stop abruptly, grasping his side as pain ripped through it. He felt her hands on him as he doubled over in pain.

"Erik, you've got to go see Hank. You may have a broken rib. If you do, it needs to be wrapped, before it does more damage." She watched as he straighten and looked at her.

"If I go back down there, it will be to kill Gambit. It was hard enough not to the first time. I don't think I can resist a second." His eyes begged her to understand.

"Then let me call Hank to our room. He can do what he needs to do there." She waited only long enough for him to nodded before she called Hank, telling what they needed. She then wrapped her arms around him and they disappeared, leaving behind many gasps.

"Oh well, now everyone knows I can teleport." Jasmine staggered under the weight of Erik as they appeared in their room. She was out of practice or she would have landed nearer the bed. Teleportation was not a gift she used often enough to be really good at it.

"Why do you insist on keeping all your gifts from everyone? They're nothing to be ashamed of, my love." He gasps as Jasmine pulled him over to the bed. He fell down, groaning again.

"I know that, and you know that. If humans are afraid of me because of what I can do, how do you think mutants will feel when they realize I literally have the power of the universe at my fingertips?" He couldn't answer, because he knew. "They'd hate me as much as the humans, if not more. I hope I never have to display my powers at their fullest." She looked down at the man she loved. "You'd feel the same I think...at least now." Her smile said it all.

Just then a knock sounded on the door. She answered it and let Hank into the room. The furry blue mutant immediately set to work on Erik. His ribs weren't broken, only severely bruised. He would be fine in a few days. But he was not to take part in the practice this afternoon, only watch.

"I'll sit on the sidelines and give advice, of which everyone knows I'm extremely capable of doing." At that both Jasmine and Hank laughed out loud. The look Erik gave them was meant to intimidate, but with him laying on red sheets, shirtless, with his torso wrapped in white gauze he looked anything but. Hank left the room chuckling while Jasmine stood by the bed and laughed down at him.

"You think I'm funny do you? Just wait, I'll show you funny." He made to grab her, which she easily evaded. But then he couldn't move too well from his current position. Jasmine suddenly felt herself jerked toward him. She had forgotten that she had metal on. Her pony tail holder, the eyelets on the pants, and on her shoes. She knew that look on his face.

"Erik, we can't. You're hurt and it might make it worse." But he wouldn't hear it. He wanted her and he wanted her now. And he would have her. He settled her on top of him, just below his bandages. It would hurt, but he would do it. He pulled her down to kiss her, pulling her shirt up and off. The lacy bra followed just seconds after that. The shoes were tugged off, along with the pants being pushed down. Her underwear would have to wait. They had no metal, but he could push them aside with his fingers. And he did. He touched her until she was groaning, pushing against his fingers, passion consuming her.

"This is one of those times, my dear Erik, that you're wearing too many clothes." She stood on the bed and took off her panties, watching as his pants moved down his legs, followed by his boxers. She sat back down and looked at him. "I don't want to hurt you, Erik. But you've got me worked up now, and nothing less than consummation will satisfy either of us. You better buck up and take the pain." The evil grin on her mouth made Erik suck in a deep breath.

"I think I'll manage. Just get on with it!" Lust made his voice harsh. Jasmine smiled again, and raised herself over him, holding him steady as she sat down on his member. She held still, catching her breath, allowing him to do the same. Then she started to move. Like the other two times, they were bare-backing, and they neither one lasted as long as they would have liked. They moaned each others names as they came, then Jasmine slumped over Erik. Both were breathing raggedly, both flushed with satisfaction. Jasmine moved weakly to the side, settling beside Erik, her body half draped over his, pulling the cover over them

"Did that hurt?" She watched his face.

"It did, but it was well worth it." Erik smiled at her and held her close. They had just drifted to sleep when a knock sounded and the door opened. Jasmine heard her mother gasp and saw her dad turn red, but she couldn't gather the energy to do anything about it. "You should have waited to come in, then you wouldn't have seen this." Erik's voice was mildly irritated.

"We just wanted to check on you. It would seem that you're going to be in my daughters life for a while, so I thought that I'd try to be nice." Daniel's voice was tight as he watched his _**old**_ friend laying with his _**young**_ daughter.

"Thank you for the thought. I'm quite alright, I assure you. Your daughter is taking wonderful care of me." The woman at his side giggled, causing him to smile at her.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Daniel's voice had a touch of awe in it. He watched the tender scene before him, the older man holding the younger girl tightly to himself. His daughter looked right being there with Erik. She belonged with him, as strange as that sounded.

"I do, Daniel, very much. I'll take good care of her." Erik looked Daniel in the eyes.

"But will you marry her and give her the family she wants?" It was a question that he felt he needed to ask. He glanced over at Isobel. She was watching Jasmine, not Erik.

"When the time is right, after all this with Charles is settled, Jasmine and I will decide together where this relationship will go." It was a pat answer, but they all saw past it. Daniel knew he would have Erik for a son-in-law. That was good enough for him. He touched Isobel's shoulder.

"Come, my love, let's leave the love birds alone. Will we see you in the Danger Room?"

"Hank said I can observe, nothing else. Jasmine hasn't gotten out of it yet though." Erik looked to her.

"We'll see you there." With that Daniel pulled his wife out the door and shut it firmly behind them. Jasmine immediately put a shield up.

"That went rather well, don't you think?" Erik's dry tone, caused her to laugh.

"Actually yes, he could have pulled me away and then melted you." It was Erik's turn to laugh, only to stop short again.

"That hurts."

Almost an hour later everyone was assembled in the Danger Room. Old, current and new members of the X-Team were standing around waiting for the session to start. Jasmine's premonition to Erik last night had come true. On the way down, Jasmine happened into the common room where the kid that changes channels was sitting flipping through the TV. Something caught her attention.

"Go back to that channel." The boy did what he was told without commenting. Jasmine sat down as she saw who was on the screen, her hand coming to her mouth.

"We must crush this mutant rebellion while they are still weak and regrouping. We all saw the damage to Alcatraz . We cannot let that happen again. We at Friends Of Humanity will see that it doesn't. If our government is too weak to take care of the mutant problem, then we must take it into our own hands. We at FOH have weapons. A weapon that can kill every last mutant on the face of this earth. And we will succeed!!!" Jasmine watched as Mark Howell, her former fiancé, raised his hands above his head. The crowd cheered manically. Jasmine felt such hatred coming from apparently no where. But she knew if was from those people.

And now standing in the Danger Room, she didn't want to have to tell these people what she knew. She didn't know what Erik's reaction would be. Would he revert back to the Magneto he had become, or would he work with her to prove that they were peaceful? Storm was getting nervous the longer Jasmine put off welcoming everyone. Hank's look of concern and Logan's look of confusion didn't help any. She took a deep breath.

"Before we start our exercise this morning, I have news that we all need to know about. On my way down here, I passed Jamie as he was turning the channels in the common room. Something caught my attention. I told Erik about a premonition that woke me up in the middle of the night. It's happened." The people in the room that knew her, knew that this was serious. "A group has started up called the FOH, the Friends Of Humanity. Their objective is to kill every mutant on the face of the planet."

"How can they do that?" This from Kitty, who looked suddenly younger than her 18 years.

"I don't know, Kitty, but I do know that the threat is very real. The reason I know this is that I know the man who is the leader. Mark Howell," this brought gasps from most of the adults in the room. "My former fiancé."

"How do you know, honey?" Isobel Englham asked. She was watching her daughter, could tell that she was shaken by this.

"He was on TV, he was the one speaking." Upon hearing this, Storm came forward and took over.

"We're here today to see how all of you are in combat. Our PE teacher, Logan will watch the matches, see where you are in hand-to-hand combat, then we'll go from there." Storm went on to divide everyone in to groups of two, including Jasmine paired up with Colossus. Jasmine looked at the big man and smiled weakly. Her parents that smile, smiling widely in return. The poor man was in for a shock. "The last one standing will battle Logan alone while everyone else watches.

Jasmine turned to Peter, mentally readying herself to fight the man. He came at her with a slight smirk gracing his lips, but it was soon wiped off. The first move he made was a short jam to Jasmine's right. She was able to step out of the way. That shocked Peter. The next move was a left hook, that too missed. Jasmine moved around him delivering a sharp kick to his unprotected side. It was more shock than pain that had him gasping.

One by one the others fell. When one person fell, their partner would look for someone else to move on to. Finally there were only three people left standing. Peter, Bobby, and Jasmine. Bobby and Peter had ganged up against Jasmine. They were making some head way until finally Bobby fell down out of sheer exhaustion. Jasmine was tired, but not overly so. Peter was tired. His moves were slower, less graceful. Jasmine circled looking for the right moment to fell him like a tree.

Suddenly it was there. Peter threw a left hook, moving too slow and slightly off balance. Jasmine dropped down and swept her leg out, knocking Peter's feet right from under him. Jasmine slowly stood up, looking down at Peter, a small smile playing on his lips. There was complete silence as the Wolverine walked out onto the mat. Peter crawled away, over to the wall where everyone else was.

"So it's just you and me, Calypso. Let's see what you can do against the Wolverine!!" With that he lunged for Jasmine, taking her down. Jasmine was able to gain control and roll away, coming up on her feet in a crouching position. The Wolverine growled at her, showing his teeth that were sharper than she had realized. She watched him looking for a sign, a weakness. But there wasn't any, not that she would use in a fair fight. He rose and advanced, throwing punches at her, all of which she blocked. Then she turned the tables, advancing on him cornering him. The stray thought ran through her head that you shouldn't corner a Wolverine, maybe that was Erik. But she ignored it.

There had been fighting for more than three hours, Jasmine and Logan over an hour themselves. They were both wearing down. Jasmine still hadn't seen any sign of a weakness. She was starting to feel weird in her head, as though something was trying to get through. Logan took her momentary lapse of focus and brought her down with a quick kick to the right shoulder. Jasmine lay there breathing hard, her eyes closed against the pain in her head.

Logan turned to everyone else, and started speaking, Jasmine didn't know what he was saying, she was too busy concentrating on her own mind. Someone was trying to break through her defenses. She was tired and weak and it happened. Her mental walls broke letting all the thoughts of all the people around her in. She gasped as the pain encompassed everything she had ever felt. Little snippets of thoughts rolled around in her head

_I bet he knows how sexy he is when he fights...That french guy is cute, wonder why he's here...The chere never wanted me, don't know why I came back...I've got to get out of here so I can flame...I'd like nothing better than to throw her down right now and take her...Why isn't Jas moving?...You've been down a long time, love, get up._

The last thought was clearly Erik, but she couldn't get up. The pain was getting worse. She moaned and turned to her side, clutching her head between her hands. Then suddenly the pain escalated, she opened her mouth and screamed. Then she knew nothing.

The scream from behind Logan jarred Erik out of his contemplation. He knew Jasmine was still down, but she was breathing. He assumed that she needed to catch her breath. He looked up and saw her convulsing on the floor, holding her head, her face contorted in pain. He rushed to her, suddenly afraid she had been hurt. Everyone else gathered around. She was thrashing around on the floor one moment, then she wasn't. She just stopped. She lay deathly still, her breathing shallow, her skin pale.

"Hank!!!" Erik looked up at the big blue mutant.

"Let's get her to the med bay. Quickly." The Beast was off and gone in a second, leaving everyone else to follow his orders. Erik nodded for Logan to scoop Jasmine up and run after Hank, cradling his cargo against his chest. Erik's gaze never left the woman in the Wolverine's arms as he ran, thinking that he had just gotten her back, he couldn't lose her again.

He watched as Logan deposited her gently on the exam table and stepped back, watching Hank go to work. Storm, the Englhams and the other adults were just arriving. Hank was doing a quick body scan. Storm stepped up to help, pushing Erik and Logan out of the room, behind the glass with everyone else. He heard sobbing the moment he stepped out, and looked to her mother. Daniel had Isobel cradled against his chest, both watching as Hank and Storm worked on Jasmine.

"I'm sorry." The Wolverine watched the people in the glass as he spoke. "If I hurt her, you don't know how sorry I am."

"Her injury's not physical. She's done this once before. When Charles gave her everything he had in his mind about the school. She was out for three days that time. But this time it seems worse somehow." Isobel stood quietly for a moment. Then she looked over at Logan seeing his anguish. Her hand went out to rest on his arm. "You didn't do this, Logan. I know that with a certainty." She tugged slightly, trying to pull him closer, offering him comfort. For the first time in his life, Logan decided that he could use some comfort. Erik placed a hand on his arm.

"She's right, Wolverine. I know Jasmine, that's not how she reacts to physical pain. This had nothing to do with your fight." Logan shifted closer to Isobel while Erik stood alone, as Hank came out.

"She's fine physically. There is no damage, even though she's been in hand-to-hand combat with two very strong men. Mentally, she seems ok now too. Her brain waves are normal. There is no explanation for what happened, and there won't be until she wakes up and can tell us." Hank turned and looked through the glass at Storm holding Jasmine's limp hand. "She's sleeping peacefully right now, but I want her to stay in the Med Lab until she's awake."

"I'll be staying with her. She doesn't like to wake up in a strange place alone." Everyone looked at Erik as he spoke. He wondered if he had just betrayed himself to everyone. Daniel, Isobel, Logan and Marie already knew he loved her, but everyone else was still up in the air. But he found that he really didn't care right now. He turned and pulled Logan back as everyone started to leave.

"Thanks for getting her here, Logan. I couldn't have done it." He held his hand out, waiting to see what Logan's reaction would be.

"Your welcome...Erik." They smiled at each other, then Logan turned to leave. Erik walked into the glass room, pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat down to watch his lover sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; Saying that I don't own them is making me depressed

Chapter Four

It had been several hours since Erik had sat down beside Jasmine. He was slumped over in his chair, his arms folded over his chest, his head hanging down. He came awake slowly, his neck stiff from the position. He felt like he was being watched. He looked up into sparkling lilac eyes. He shot up, ignoring the pain and sat beside her on the bed, taking Jasmine's hand in his own calloused one.

"Welcome back, my love. You had us worried." Jasmine smiled at him then looked at the ceiling.

"I know everyone was worried, but I couldn't wake up until I had found him. For some reason I don't understand, my powers were amplified while I was asleep." She turned back to Erik, a radiant smile on gracing her full lips. "I found him, Erik. Charles is alive. He was reaching out to me. He's stronger than he ever was, that's the reason I was in such pain."

"But you're alright now? You don't feel any different?" Erik was letting his feelings show, he knew that, but he didn't know how to stop them. This woman affected him more than any other ever had. She made him want to wrap her up and take her away from all this. But he knew she wouldn't stand for that, even if he were brave enough to try it. Instead he leaned down, once again ignoring the pain in his side, and kissed her slowly. Why was it that he never seemed to get enough of her. It had been like that 15 years ago and now, despite all the passage of time, nothing had changed.

There was a delicate clearing of a throat behind them. She turned to find 'Ro standing just inside the door with Hank. Her parents and all three brothers were standing behind them. Her mother's smile stretched off her face, while her father was carefully smiling and her brothers were not quite sure what to do. Her gaze came back to 'Ro catching her smile and returning one of her own.

"Well," Hank began, "It's good to see you up and doing well. You had everyone worried earlier. I'll just do a quick check, then you two can return to what you were doing. In private this time, though, if you please." His smile matched 'Ro's as he walked forward. Erik scooted off the table with a smirk on his lips, his eyes telling her he would indeed be returning for more. Jasmine blushed as 'Ro busted out laughing, moving forward to help Hank. Jasmine decided to put an end to the teasing.

"There won't be any more right now, even if you do hurry. Charles was contacting me. I was already weak and tired from everything that's happened the last two weeks, then this morning, with Gambit in my room, when I felt the push on my psyche, the walls broke and Charles came flooding in full force, which is stronger than ever before. The Professor is alive and well. Now that I know that, I can find his body with Cerebro." She paused for the thermometer to be placed in her mouth. The look on her face was puzzled as she thought for a moment. "And there was another mind trying to push in too, I just don't know who it was, or why they were trying to contact me. I'll be able to find them with Cerebro too, I hope." Everyone looked at Hank as he laid the last instrument down.

"You're perfectly fine. There's no indication that you were ever out. You can go if you feel up to it." Hank smirked at Erik, sharing a glance. The Doc was sure he knew what Erik wanted, even in his present state of pain, but he was standing quietly beside Jasmine, just watching everything and everyone. He must have been gaging their reactions to what they had seen.

"The first thing, I need a shower. Then I'm going to Cerebro. I want to find Charles as quickly as possible. And that other mind is bothering me. I have to find the answer to that as well." Everyone looked at Erik as he snorted quietly. Jasmine gazed into his eyes.

_Don't over do it, my love. As much as I want Charles back, I don't want you hurt._

_I won't over do it, Erik. I just want to get started. It'll bother me all night if I don't. And I don't think you would like my mind being somewhere else when I'm with you. So this is really the best thing to do._

He stepped forward to help her off the table. It was as she was stepping down that she finally realized her brothers where there. She pulled away from Erik, and ran to the new comers. It had been a long time since he's seen Matt, Jeff and Seth. And now after seeing him kissing their younger sister, they were looking at him suspiciously. I_ was never their favorite before, but now they'll hate me._

_No they won't, love. They might not like the idea of me with you, but they don't hate you. _

Her whispered words in his head made him smile. He watched as she walked out of the room, seemingly having forgotten about him. But he felt a kiss in him mind. His smile got even bigger as he followed everyone else out.

After showering and eating, Jasmine left everyone in the Common room, Erik the only one moving to follow her out. They rode the elevator down to the lower levels in silence. As they stepped through the doors, Erik grabbed her hand, holding it tightly as they walked toward Cerebro. He stood by as Jasmine knelt in front of the door. The retinal scan completed, the doors swished open.

"Welcome, Calypso." Jasmine smiled slightly. Charles had always had more faith in her than she had in herself. She knew that he had never stopped hoping that Erik would turn around. And it may be that he was going to see that his hopes had been fulfilled. She turned to Erik. He stood looking into the large white room toward the stand that housed the helmet of Cerebro. He still remembered vividly when he had helped Charles build this place.

"I'll be fine. Now kiss me and go back upstairs. Talk to my brothers a bit. Cause trust me, after what they saw, they're gonna ask lots of questions. Try not to kill them, ok? Even if they're dumbass boneheads, their still my brothers and I love them."

"What if they start it? Can I finish it?" Erik pulled Jasmine into his arms, holding her tightly to him, grinning wickedly. "I'll jut rough them up a bit, teach them to stay out of our business." That smirk that she was growing to love again was firmly in place now.

"If they start it, you can finish it. But don't hurt them too much." She gave him a smirk of her own, feeling his arms tighten around her. She leaned forward, offering her lips. He didn't refuse, swooping down to take her mouth in a passionate kiss, his tongue invading her mouth, exploring, tasting. He left nothing to her imagination of where he wanted to take this and what he wanted to do. He slowly brought the kiss to a gentle brushing of the lips, having accomplished his objective. He pulled away, watching her steady her breathing. Her eyes opened, dark and filled with passion. Then she pulled away.

"Now go back upstairs. I'll come to you when I'm done." She didn't wait for him to comply, but turned and walked into Cerebro, the doors closing after her. She took a moment to steady herself, then walked forward, took the helmet and placed it on her head. Closing her eyes, she opened her mind.

Erik stared at the door for a few minuets until he heard a low humming. He turned and went back upstairs, going to the common room like he was told to do. _Face it, Erik, old boy, you're whipped. By a girl that's thirty years your junior. Who would have thought that the great and powerful Magneto would fall to a little slip of a girl._ He walked back into the room to find everyone there quiet, waiting. Marie looked over at him, her eyes telling him she knew. The grin that graced her lips was one of his. There was a noise behind her and she looked over her shoulder at Logan, her eyes darkening a bit. Erik was able to return the grin, telling her that he knew too. She had the sense to blush as his grin widened.

Erik moved on into the room, going to where the adults were gathered. The Englhams, Logan, and all the faculty were sitting around a large table in the corner. There was one chair left, and Hank motioned him to it. He sat down heavily looking at his hands, not wanting to talk, but knowing that he was going to have to.

"We need to decide what to do when she finds the Professor." Storm began. "There is no question that she will. If he's contacted her, than it's safe to say that he still knows us, and wants to be with us. But an actual plan of how to get him will have to be made once we know where exactly he is." Storm looked to Hank.

"The logical explanation of Charles still being alive is that he projected his psyche onto his brother. His twin brother to be exact." The Englham's looked up with wide mouths. "Please don't look so shocked. Many don't know. The ones who did know are here at this table and down in Cerebro. Eric knew, I knew, and Jasmine knew. We were all sworn to secrecy." Hank stopped lost in his own thoughts.

"Jasmine thought at the time that Charles knew something would happen to him in the future." Eric spoke up. He looked to the Englham's. "The two of you had gone home on business. All the kids were home on vacation or at the mountain lodge with Irene and Jason. So the only ones here were myself, Jasmine and Charles. I knew that he had a twin brother, and at the time, I was the only one who knew. Jasmine and I were playing chess one night when he wheeled in, quite pale and shaken. It was then that he told us then what had heppened." He was quiet for a moment, thinking. "There had been an attack at the Institute that housed his brother. Jasmine flew the jet while I calmed Charles down. Phillip Xavier had been born brain dead. Charles had been so powerful that he had killed his twin brother before they were born. Charles had him kept at Moira MacTaggart's Muir Island Institute. He grew as a normal human would, he aged as Charles had."

"Charles kept him alive because he felt an obligation to him." Hank added.

"Even then, after he told Jasmine and myself that, she was suspicious. She probed Charles' mind before he realized it and shut her out. She knew then that he wasn't telling us everything. And it's good that he didn't. I don't know how she would have reacted at the time. Until the day I left the Institute, she was firm in believing that Charles knew something would happen to him and that he had made provisions."

"You saying that he knew Jean would kill him?" Logan raised his eyebrow at his one time enemy. "If that's true why did he go after her? Why not call Jasmine to handle her? She's obviously powerful enough, and everyone keeps tellin' me that she's not Jean. She can handle all of her powers."

"It was not Jasmine's battle to fight, Wolverine. I know you've heard hints of it, but Jean and Jasmine had a history, and you can divide it between two men; Charles and Scott. Jasmine had their attention when Jean arrived, and she had their attention and that of every other male in the house even after Jean arrived. I was impressed with Jean's ability at first, but then when she was side by side with Jasmine, there was no comparison."

"I remember one time," 'Ro began, "Jean was going into the Danger Room for the first time. Jasmine was her partner that day. The Professor, Scott and I were in the observation deck. The Phoenix was battling to get out, Jasmine was telling Jean not to let it. To control the being in her. Finally it was like Jean snapped, and the Phoenix came out, blasting Jasmine. But nothing happened to Jasmine, she stood there unhurt, much the Jean's disappointment, now that I look back on it. Jean became out of control, starting to dissolve the Danger Room, like she did on Alcatraz Island. Jasmine was untouched though. Standing in the middle of the room, her power swirling around her. I remember thinking 'what is she waiting for'. And then right after that she must have saw what she was looking for. She raised her hands, energy shooting from them and there was nothing Jean could do. It knocked her down and out. When we entered the room, Jasmine was kneeling over her, a visible case of energy surrounding Jean, keeping her out. The Professor and Jasmine floated Jean out of the Danger Room and into the Med Lab. We didn't see them for two days and when they did reappear, they both looked worn and haggard. We didn't see Jean for another whole day, and then it was like nothing had happened. She was docile and unsure of herself."

"It was after that, that Scott started to pay less attention to Jasmine and more to Jean. Until finally, he told Jasmine quite bluntly as I recall, that he couldn't date her anymore. He had found someone he liked more, someone who suited him better. I think those were almost his exact words." Eric's grim face told more of the story than he realized. "She came to Charles and myself that night as we sat playing Chess, crying like neither of us had seen before. The next week she made her decision to leave as soon as possible." He stopped again, lost in his thoughts.

In Cerebro, Jasmine felt her spirit lift as she locked in on Charles' location. When she knew where he was, she moved on to the other voice she had heard, concentrating on remembering it, trying to locate it on the grid. When she did, she gasped and opened her eyes...

"I remember that day." Hank spoke again. "She, Storm and myself had just come from a morning run. It was usually the three of us and Scott, but he hadn't showed that morning and Jasmine didn't explain. 'Ro and I were in front, which was unusual. Jasmine and Scott always took the lead. But since it was different that morning, we saw them first. Jean and Scott were sitting on Jasmine's special bench. Their lips locked together in a passionate kiss. We tried to shield Jasmine, but I think she sensed it. She pushed us out of the way and watched them before she turned and ran straight into the mansion and up to her room."

"We went to her room, but there wasn't much that we could do or say and ended up going back to my room and forgetting about it until dinner that night." Everyone at the table laughed as 'Ro blushed when she realized what she had admitted. Logan raised an eyebrow at Hank.

"You mean to tell me that you weren't always so serious?" There was a mocking tone to his gruff voice.

"Contrary to popular belief I was once a teenager in the throws of adolescence hormones. Much like you are now." The evil grin on Hanks face shocked Logan into silence, then he threw his head back and laughed out loud, everyone else smiling with relief. For a moment everyone thought that Hank had been about to get clawed.

"You got me, Doc. But the difference is that I can control myself to some degree. The proof being that my girl is sitting over there talking to her friends, not in my bed.

"I think, gentleman, that we three need to get to gather and talk about these women we've found ourselves attached to. It might prove very enlightening." Erik's grin was matched by both Logan and Hank. Logan suddenly sat up straight looking toward the door, just a moment before Jasmine burst into the room, her face flushed, her breathing hard.

"Conference Room," she spoke. "Now!!!" All the adults snapped to attention, everyone of them recognizing the tone of authority in her voice. This was important. They filed out of the room, following Jasmine. Once everyone was in and the door was shut Jasmine rose from her seat at the head of the table. "First good news. I found the Professor. I have his location. Now the really important news...that other voice in my head. It was a link that hasn't been used in years, not since before I left the Institute the first time. I knew it was familiar, but I couldn't place it at the time. Not until I was in Cerebro, concentrating on it and finding it did I realize who it was." She stopped not seeming to want to go on.

"Spit it out, Jasmine, we adults, we can take it." Logan's commit drew smiles from everyone, except Jasmine.

"That's just it, Logan, I'm not sure all of you can take it." She focused on Erik as she spoke. Logan narrowed his eyes at her, his face becoming hard.

"What are you saying, Jasmine? Who is it?" Jasmine took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"It's Scott." The announcement was met with complete silence. Jasmine looked to Erik again, his eyes wide with disbelief. "He's alive."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"How?" Logan's question came out softly. Everyone was just staring at Jasmine.

"I don't know how, Logan. I just don't know." Jasmine sat down in the nearest chair. She looked to Erik to find him watching her, a question on his face.

_What does this mean for us, my love?_

_It changes nothing, Erik. I never really wanted Scott and I don't want him now. I want you._ His gentle smile filled her with a calm that usually was hard to find. And yet this man, a MAN, had given it to her with just a look. Life was strange, that's for sure.

"Do you know where he is, Jas?" 'Ro came to touch her shoulder. Jasmine looked up and nodded, giving 'Ro the location through telepathy. 'Ro nodded and looked up at the room at large.

"Beast, Rogue, Wolverine and Colossus, you will come with me to get Scott. Everyone else stay here and do not let this get out. I want to make sure this is Scott before we reintroduce him to the school." 'Ro waited only long enough to see a few nods before strolling out of the room with the others following. Everyone left in the room took one look at Jasmine, who was looking at Erik and wisely choose to leave as well.

_Jasmine?_ Erik called, choosing to talk telepathically. It wasn't that the others would eavesdrop, this was just a private conversation, that needed to between the two of them. And this was the only way to ensure that.

_Yes?_

_Look at me, Jasmine. _His voice in her head was firm, commanding. She had longed for that many times over the years. She looked up into his pale blue eyes. The light shining from them took her breath away. She knew that he loved her, but she had never seen it like this before.

_Yes I love you, Jasmine, and I will not leave you again. It's strange to think of me saying this, but I want to spend what's left of my life with you, however long I have. But right now, you and I need to focus on getting Charles back and fighting the FOH. Everything else will come later._

_I love you, too, Erik. I don't want to lose you. It just surprised me to find Scott out there, and still with that telepathic link that I made so many years ago. I would think that Jean would have destroyed it. I don't know why Jean never destroyed it. I don't know how he'll react to seeing me again. I don't know he'll say when he finds out we're lovers. I just don't know. Truth to tell, I don't really care._

_That, my dear, is one of the things that set you apart from Jean Grey. She always cared about what people thought, you never did. You were just yourself. She was always trying to be something she wasn't. That's why I fell in love with you. _He heard her sexy laugh in his head.

_You mean to tell me, you didn't fall in love with me because I seduced you and forced myself upon you?_

"Oh no, my dear, you didn't force me. By the time you were sitting on top of me I was trying to figure out a way to get the condom on without moving you. You solved that problem for me quite effectively" He paused, a look coming over his face. "Speaking of that, have you realized we've made love three times without any protection?" He arched a brow when she blushed and ducked her head. "You did know."

"I thought about it last night just before you entered me the first time. But it just a split second before, and when I felt you in me, I forgot about it again. The second time we were just so frenzied, I didn't even think about it until I was talking to Mum this morning. The third time, you were too impatient, and that got me impatient."

"Is there a chance you could be pregnant?" He watched her. Jasmine wasn't sure what that look meant, but she had to answer truthfully.

"There is a good chance I could be pregnant. It's my time to be fertile, and since we've made love three times in 24 hours, I would say there's a really good chance." She watched as he moved closer.

"How soon will you be able to find out?" Something in his eyes set her heart to beating too fast. A look she had never seen before.

"About two months. Depending on the test, maybe a little sooner." He stepped closer, his eyes stormy. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She could feel his erection pressing into her stomach.

"Would you mind terribly if I hope it's a girl, just like her mother?" There was smile in his voice. Jasmine pulled back, stunned, to look into his face. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"I don't care what we have, as long as it's your child." The tears rolled down her face. Erik leaned down and kissed the paths they had taken.

"I want a son, but I want a daughter first." He smiled down at her, tracing her lips with his right index finger. "When we have Charles back and we settle this with the FOH, I want to talk about something more permanent between us. I think I'm finally ready for marriage. How about you?" His smile was gentle and loving.

"If that's your way of purposing, I accept. But if you want to wait awhile, you'll have to ask me better before it becomes official." His laugh echoed off the walls of the conference room as he picked her up only having to set her down again because of the pain in his side.

"I should have just killed Gambit out right. The one good thing is that he's in worse shape than me." He stopped when Jasmine placed her hand over his side and closed her eyes. The pain stopped, the aching went away. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Shall I carry you upstairs, or would you rather teleport us to our room?" He liked how she shivered when he said 'our room.'

In answer she wrapped her arms firmly around him and in an instant, they were in_** their**_ room. Erik turned his attention to the woman who had wrapped herself around him. He slowly bent to kiss her, his hands finding the hem of her shirt, and pulling it up. She did the same to him, throwing it somewhere on the floor behind them. She unwrapped his ribs, caressing the naked skin as it was exposed. He in turn caressed her flesh above the red lace bra she wore, then cupping her full breasts, using his powers to unclasp it, then pulling it off.

"This time we're going to do it right, my love. No hurry, no interruptions. Just you and me." His lips fell to hers, and he pushed her pants down her hips, taking her panties with them. She stood totally naked before him. He picked her up and carried her to the king sized bed, laying her down then standing to finish undressing himself. She watched his every move. When he pushed his pants over his hips and his erection sprang forward, she gasped, her eyes dilating, her cheeks flushing. She sat up and crawled off the bed to kneel in front of him.

With her eyes on his, she took hold of his member, opened her red lips and took him into her heated mouth. Erik nearly fainted at the sensation of watching her, on her knees, pleasuring him. She hollowed her cheek, sucking him deeper into her mouth, deep throating him with practiced ease. Erik had to close his eyes to keep from exploding at the sight of her on him. He pulled away.

"This will not be hurried, Jasmine. I want to rediscover your body. It's been too long since I've made love to it like I want." She nodded slightly, standing up and going on tip toes to kiss him. He backed up until her knees hit the bed, pushing a little, causing them both to fall and bounce before settling. His hands wandered her body, touching her breasts, her sides, tracing the lines of her hips, finally going lower, touching her core. She moaned into the kiss, raising her hips a bit to his touch.

His mouth left hers, trailing open mouthed kisses to her breasts, giving them each the attention they craved. After a suitable amount of time on each, he kissed down her abdomen, noticing for the first time that she was slightly ripped. He dipped his tongue into her belly button, remembering that that was a sensitive spot, smiling wickedly when she squealed. He moved lower, hearing her pant, opening her legs wide to him, knowing where he was going and wanting him there.

His first look at her core was much like the very first time all those years ago, it took his breath away. He leaned down slowly, pulling her open, flicking his tongue over her. The moan that came from her was loud in the quiet room. He settle himself between her legs and went to work making love to his woman. He flicked his tongue over her again, circling her clit, moving it rapidly, causing her to groan and buck her hips. He swiped down to her entrance, circling it, before pushing in, thrusting in and out.

"Oh...Erik, I know...oh don't stop...Iknowyouwanttotakeitslow..." Erik chuckled against her. She only became flustered like that when he was doing this. It only made him thrust his tongue faster and harder. "Icatn'ttakeit..." She was moaning constantly now, her legs clamping around his head, one hand in his white hair. "Erik!!!!" She screamed suddenly. Erik smiled as he lapped at her juices that were running freely. He loved her taste. He wanted every bit that he could have.

When her legs finally relaxed, he moved up her body, focusing on her lips. He latched onto them, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, mimicking what he was about to do with another part of his body. He lined up with her entrance and thrusts deep in one single motion. Both broke away from the kiss to moan loudly. Erik stilled, looking down at her, love in his eyes.

"When all of this is over, and everything has settled down for a while... I love you, Jasmine. Will you marry me? Soon?" Jasmine caught her breath, tears coming to her eyes. She raised her hands to his face, cradling it, staring into his eyes, letting him see the love there.

"Yes, I'll marry you, Erik Lensherr. I'll spend the rest of the time we have together at your side." She pulled him down to kiss, her lips moving over his lightly, gently. Then she moved her hips, causing him to moan into her mouth. She smiled, deepening the kiss as he started to move slowly, thrusting into her body, burying himself to the hilt. She wrapped her legs around him, her arms around his neck, her mouth still on his, and she thrust her hips up to him hard, telling him without words what she wanted.

He took the hint and moved faster, plunging into her heated body, finally breaking the kiss to attack her neck, moaning the entire time. He suddenly rolled over and stilled, giving her a look. Jasmine smiled wickedly. Erik wanted to see her move, wanted to see her body as she climaxed. Jasmine didn't start slow. She rode him hard, her breasts bouncing, her body slamming down on his. Erik grimaced at the delightful almost painful friction it caused. He couldn't watch her without touching her.

He raised his hand to her bouncing breasts, kneading them hard, pinching the nipples, giving a strained chuckle as she gasped and faltered slightly at the sensation. But only for a moment, then she was moving harder, and faster until finally all Erik could do was hold onto her hips, his mind thinking only of Jasmine's glorious body and what she was doing to him.

"Erik, I love you." Jasmine whispered the words, then suddered and came hard. Her inner muscles clamped on him, seeming to suck his seed out of him. He yell was probably heard all over the mansion, but he didn't care. This woman above him, a woman that would make any man happy, loved _**HIM**_, and only him.

"I love you too Jasmine." She smiled serenely and slumped over onto his chest. Time past, and they were neither one sure how long they had stayed like that. Erik had slipped out of her, and still they laid there, Jasmine on top of him, smiling blissfully. Until she felt something cold hit her left hand ring finger. She looked down at her hand and gasped when she saw a diamond solitaire hovering at her finger.

"Will you marry me, Jasmine?" She looked up at Erik, seeing for the first time his uncertain look, his fear that it was all a dream. She looked into her eyes and moved her hand slightly, slipping the ring over her knuckle and onto her finger.

"Yes, Erik, I will marry. I want nothing more than to be your wife." She kissed him then leaned her head back onto his chest, looking at the ring.

"Where will we live, Erik?" She scooted over, until she was off him, pressed against his side, one leg draped over his, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I guess that depends on rather or not your pregnant. If you are, we'll stay here, at least until after the baby's born. If not, I'd like to continue leaving in my metal fortress. If that's unsuitable to you, we'll figure something out." He looked at her, smiling softly. "As long as I have you and metal, I can live anywhere." He placed a kiss on her forehead. His hand drifted to her belly, caressing slightly, reaching out to see if he felt life. He couldn't be sure. If she was pregnant, he would know soon enough. He would feel her blood pooling there, feel it rushing through the child. "I'm going to love seeing grow with my child, Jasmine." The object of his affections laughed.

"We don't even know if I am yet, Erik. Don't go putting your hopes too high. I don't want to see you disappointed if I have to tell you we aren't." She looked him in the eyes. But she didn't see sadness at that thought. What she saw made her hot all over again.

"Well, my dear, if we aren't pregnant, then we can keep trying. It's oh so very fun to try, don't you agree?" He turned to her as he spoke, laying her flat on her back, running his hands over her body, making her gasp and pant. His smile turned devilish as he watched her reaction. "So...very...much...fun." He took her mouth in a passionate kiss, inflaming her desire again.

_I don't know how I'm going to live with you, if you're like this all the time Erik. This will be five times in just over 24 hours. Will I ever slack your lust?_

_My lust? Maybe, but never my love, dear heart. That will never go away. It's what drives my lust for you. It makes everything seem brighter. For your love, I'm willing to try to live here again, to try working with Charles and his X-Men again. Perhaps to even be part of the team again. But only for you._

It was much later, after their love and desire had been shown again, Jasmine and Erik slept, wrapped in each others arms. Jasmine heard her name being called, heard 'Ro in her head. She snapped awake, pulling away from Erik, causing him to come awake at her motion.

_Calypso, meet us at the hanger. We need your help. _Jasmine didn't stop to question, just leaped out of the bed, finding a night gown and matching robe, pulling them over her body, and finding slippers. She noticed that Erik had pulled on some pj bottoms and a robe, slipping his feet in some shoes and was ready to go when she was.

They were silent as they walked to the elevator and on the ride down. Erik was unsure how Jasmine would act, and Jasmine was thinking how much she would rather be in bed wrapped in Erik's arms, then riding to the lower levels. The doors swished open, and they walked in silence to the hanger. The Blackbird was just turning off. The door opened and out came Wolverine and Colossus, holding a barely discernable Scott summers.

"What happened to him?" Jasmine asked 'Ro when she appeared. Jasmine was trying to reach Scott in his mind.

"We don't know. He knew who we were, and that we had come to take him home. He knew that you had told us where to find him. He even knew that you were here. But he doesn't know how he got where he was." The women looked to their old friend. He had passed out, suspended between Logan and Peter. Rogue walked up to Jasmine.

"He asked me if you were married yet. I didn't tell him anything, figuring it would be best if you explained. He was rambling about all the good times you had had together when you were younger and how he was going to get you back, now that Jean was dead." All three looked over at the man as he mumbled something. "I'm telling you, Jas, he's not in his right mind." Rogue touched Jasmine, squeezing her arm.

"Thanks Marie." She turned to Hank. "I think we need to put him on the monitors. Get his brain waves printed out, check everything else." The blue man nodded, motioning for the other two to follow him out. Jasmine moved slower, not wanting to work with Scott right now. She stayed close to Erik who had been strangely quiet through the whole scene.

"You ok, baby?" She laughed at his look of surprise at her endearment. "What? Can I only call you 'my dear' and 'my love'? Those are yours, I need something all my own. I'll just have to keep saying different things until I find the right one." She noticed a sparkle out of the corner of her eye, and looked down to see the ring that rested on her left hand ring finger. Erik looked too, his eyes softening. He took her hand, placing a kiss on that finger, then on the ring.

"I'm fine, love. Just thinking. I heard what Marie said. He's not in his right mind. I don't want you alone with him until we can assess how much damage was done to him. I also heard what he mumbled, and I didn't like it."

"What did he say?" She could just read his mind and find out, but she had the feeling that it was something that he didn't want her to hear.

"You're right, I don't want you to hear it. It wasn't fit for a lady's ears. And it was addressed to Logan. It would seem that the rivalry that existed between them will be flared up again. By Cyclops this time. Over you. Just imagine what his reaction will be when he wakes up." Jasmine sighed at hearing that.

"It doesn't matter what he does or says. I'm with you, and I'm staying with you." She took his hand and pulled him along after her, leading him to the Med Bay. Hank had Scott hooked up to the machines when she came through the door. She walked over and looked at him. He was uneasy. She used her powers to soothe him, starting the healing process. But she wouldn't do anymore than that. She left the room, joining everyone else looking into the room through the glass.

"He needs a lot of work done, more than I would have guessed. His psyche was damaged when Jean tried to kill him. As well as his emotions, which would explain the questions he was asking and things he said to Rogue."

"How long do you think it will take?" Hank was looking at his old friend much the same way as Jasmine, wondering where he had went wrong.

"I don't know. But I do know that I won't be starting it tonight." Everyone looked at her then. She continued to gaze through the glass. She could hear the questions rolling in everyone's head. She felt the pleasure rolling off Erik. She turned to them. "It's the middle the night. I won't be any good tomorrow if I don't get enough sleep. Besides," she sent a sly glance at Erik, " I just became engaged. I think I'm entitled to spend the night with my fiancé."

She saw the pleased look on Erik's face at her announcement. They hadn't talked about saying anything, but it felt right to tell these people, they were her friends. She watched as 'Ro's eyes got big, going back and forth to her and Erik, before she smiled big, and rushed forward. She caught Jasmine in a hug and squealed.

"When is the date?" She moved aside for Marie to get a hug. The other two held her left hand, looking at the big solitaire resting there.

"We don't know yet. We want to wait until things settle down a bit first." She smiled as she saw Marie look at her ring, then cut her eyes to Logan. The man was oblivious, shaking Erik's hands, smirking at him. 'Ro was doing some staring herself. Jasmine didn't need to be telepath to know what they were thinking.

"Well," Erik spoke for the first time to the group. "I think that's enough excitement for one night. We all need to be back in bed. It will be a busy day tomorrow." That said, he grabbed Jasmine by the hand and drug her along with him, leaving the three other men laughing behind them. Marie and 'Ro were still giving Logan and Hank looks.

Jasmine chuckled as the elevator doors closed behind them. She leaned into Erik, thankful that he was there when she needed him most.

"I think we made two women very angry, my love." Erik's voice held mirth. She looked up to see that smirk and evil gleam in his eyes. She laughed aloud too.

"Let's go back to bed, sweety." He just looked at her. "Well I could call you teddy bear. But I don't think that would work too well on the battle field. Or in the Danger Room for that matter. I refuse to call you Master or Lord. And Magnus won't do either." She barely contained her mirth as she looked at his face. "Maybe stud muffin would work." Just as Erik made a sound of rage, the doors slid open, and Jasmine shot through them, Erik on her heels.

They ran to their room, both laughing and in love. Erik shut the door behind him, locking it and stalked toward her. In all fairness, Jasmine decided not to move. After all, he was of an advanced age, and she really wanted to be caught. He stripped his robe and bottoms off as he came forward. He pulled her to him roughly, kissing her hard.

"Stud muffin would work," she said breathlessly, just before Erik threw her on the bed and then joined her, kissing her again. She felt her body and then his respond. _Oh yes, stud muffin will definitely work._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Jasmine? Are you there?_ Jasmine's eyes popped open at the voice she heard in her head. She opened her mind completely.

_Charles?_

_Yes, Jasmine, it's me. I've been looking for you for quite some time. I'm glad I finally found you. Have you found Scott?_

_Yes, 'Ro brought him home last night. _She projected the images of the scenes from last night. He saw more than she intended, seeing her tell the others about her engagement to Erik. She felt Charles search her room, felt his surprise when he found Erik lying beside her.

_You and Erik? When did this happen?_

_It started fifteen years ago, as you well know. He was the one that came here to help us find you. He was hit with the cure just after your body was killed. Which I'm sure you knew wouldn't work anyway. _She felt his smug reaction. Only she and Erik were ever allowed to see that side of him._ Rogue's powers are returning, though she has control as of now. I'll start working with her tomorrow. The school is running well, 'Ro's only slightly frazzled. She misses you. We all do, especially Erik._

_I know Jasmine, but I needed to get myself in order before I tried to contact you or Erik. I'll explain more when we see each other. Do you know where to find me?_

_Yes, they went to get Scott first, because he seemed more urgent. We'll have a briefing after breakfast. We'll see you soon._

_Soon, Jasmine. _She felt his presence leave her. It had felt good to talk to him again. She looked down at the man lying beside her, her hand going to his face, stroking lightly. She loved him. She hoped that Charles wouldn't try to dissuade her from her decision, though she was sure he would talk to her about it.

She suddenly felt another presence reaching out to her again, this time from in the mansion. Scott was looking for her, trying to get her to come to him. She needed to go, but she didn't want to go without talking to Erik first. She pushed him away, turning to her lover.

"Hey, time to wake up, stud muffin." Jasmine had a sweet smile on her face as she watched Erik's blue eyes appear. He growled at her words, not wanting to wake up.

"First you keep me up late, then you must persist on calling me by that ridiculous name." His voice was gruff, but she heard the humor laced in it.

"Yes, I must persist on calling you by that ridiculous name." She leaned down and kissed him quickly, then moved away. "I've got to get up, honey buns." She heard him growl behind her, and laughed as she went into the bathroom. A moment later, Erik came in after her, pulling a towel out of the closet and laying it next to hers. She just looked at him, as he joined her in the shower. He didn't try anything just washed himself, then helped her with her hair.

"I don't want sex right now, Jasmine. I just want to be near you. This is one way I can do that. I'll control myself until we go to bed tonight." She turned to him, his arms automatically going around her.

"I know you will. I want to be near you too. Just to feel your presence right now." She kissed him, then laid her head on his chest, the water hitting them and running down their bodies. "Charles contacted me just before I woke you. He's anxious to get back."

"I know. I felt him when he found me in your bed. He was surprised to say the least." That evil grin appeared as he reached around her and turned the water off and opened the door. After handing her the towel his took his on and rubbed his body vigorously watching as she rubbed more slowly. They both walked out of the bathroom naked, finding their clothes and dressing slowly. They didn't want to leave the sanctuary of their room.

"I guess we need to get breakfast. We have a meeting to attend after that." He pulled her close and kissed her again, making sure she felt his love. He pulled away, taking her hand in his, they walked out of the room. As Jasmine closed the door, Logan and Marie came from a room, they hair still wet, Marie staggering slightly. Jasmine tried to bite back a giggle when she heard Logan's chuckle. The feral man heard her and looked up, seeing them standing there.

"Mornin', Jas, Erik. Sleep well?" His smirk said it all. He knew that they'd been up late, and Jasmine knew the same was true for the other coulple.

"We did, Logan, and you?" Erik's smirk matched the Wolverine's. The two men shook hands, as Jasmine and Marie looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

_Don't get me wrong, Jas, I'm glad they're not at each others throats, but this is really too much. When you're married and I'm still with Logan, if one or both of us comes up pregnant, I can just see them going around pounding each other on the back, congratulating the other, wearing sappy grins._

_You have to admit, it would give us a good laugh. Now all we need is 'Ro and Hank to make it complete. The funny thing would be if we all ended up pregnant at the same time. Hank will be slightly bearable. But Erik and Logan, it will be like they have visible sign of their manhood._

_We should make them pay for that, Jas. I don't intend to take that lying down. _They shared a look and then laughed at the mental image that popped into Marie's head. The men stopped their conversation to look at their women. The look they got only confused them.

"That was between the two of us. You men have no need to know what we were chatting about." Again they laughed, sharing a look before taking the hands of their men, pulling them down the stairs, and into the kitchen. They stopped suddenly, seeing 'Ro and Hank wrapped in an embrace. Hank had picked 'Ro up, her legs wrapped around him. They were both still fully clothed, but it was not a scene that the kids needed to see.

Jasmine cleared her throat, still watching her friends. She knew that they hadn't been active since Hank had moved back to the mansion, and that it was frustrating 'Ro to no end. But they couldn't do this in the kitchen at 7am on a Monday morning. When it appeared that they hadn't heard, she cleared her throat again, this time louder. It helped that Marie giggled and Logan and Erik chuckled.

'Ro and Hank burst apart, guilty looks on their faces. Jasmine said nothing, going to the cabinet above the coffee maker, taking two mugs and fulling them for herself and Erik. Marie did the same for herself and Logan. The four turned to the guilty couple, just watching them. A faint red could be seen under 'Ro's dark skin. Jasmine even thought that she could see Hank blushing.

"We...uh...we...uh...were uh..." 'Ro finally stopped trying to explain, just spearing Jasmine and Marie with looks when they laughed. "Well, will one of you say something?!!"

"Have a good night, Ororo?" Erik asked with a smug look, causing Logan to laugh loudly, even making Hank join in, before his girl gave him a look.

"Jas, just tell me what you're thinking." The look on the dark woman's face was filled with uncertainty.

"I understand, 'Ro, but really... in the kitchen, on a Monday morning? Even Logan has more restraint than that." The gruff man stopped laughing suddenly.

"Hey, I ain't that bad!!" The other five in the room laughed, the tension breaking. Finally Logan smiled too, looking at Marie, raising his eyebrows. "Though under the right circumstances, I can be." More laughter sounded in the room. The laughter died down, everyone sipping their coffee, lost in their own thoughts. Erik moved, causing everyone's attention to be drawn to him.

"While I have you in here, Erik, would you mind supervising the Work Shop? Their supposed to be learning how to build a motorcycle this year. You're that one that taught it when we were in school, and you're the only one that knows anything about it that is free right now. Would you?"

"Of course, Ororo. I'd be happy to teach the class." Jasmine smiled.

"Who would have thought when you left all those years ago that you'd be back teaching again?"

"Who would have thought even a year ago, that I would be here. I certainly didn't." He looked to Marie, noticing the white streaks again, feeling intense guilt for what he had tried to do. "Three years ago, I was so lost in myself, in my hatred. I was sure that I had lost Jasmine when I heard of her engagement. I built that machine, all the while fighting the guilt I felt. Rogue knows what I was feeling that night. But then, while I was in that plastic prison, I felt hopeless. The only bright spot was that Charles came to visit. He told me everything that happened. It was only after he told me about Jasmine's engagement being broken, that I began to hope again." He stopped, everyone allowing him his silence.

"I regret everything that happened after that. Up to the last." He looked at Hank and Logan, a small smile on his face. "I was hopeless in prison, but after you gave me the Cure, I was helpless. The two are very different. Charles was always there, I could remember Jasmine. But I couldn't do anything for three months. It reminded me of when I was a child in the camp. I did much soul searching during that time. I had made up my mind to come here and throw myself on Ororo's mercies."

"I'm not sure I would have let you get through the gates. Even though I knew you before, I'd fought you, I knew what you were truly capable of." Her eyes cut to Marie's hair.

"I wouldn't have blamed you. And I took that into consideration. I had no where else to go." His eyes rested on Jasmine. She knew all this, had seen it all in his mind, but it felt good saying it out loud to her. "But then, I felt metal respond to me. I could hear it hum. My powers came back in full force. The feeling was extraordinary, and for a bit, it went to my head. Then I saw something about Jasmine on the news. Just a little tidbit about the Irish princess moving back to the US." He smiled at her. "I remembered what I had decided. I found my closet followers, the ones that are here, and asked them if they were still with me. When they said they were, I started making plans to come here. That's when Charles contacted me the first time."

"Erik, you didn't have to tell us any of that." Everyone looked at Marie as she spoke. "We believed you. Or at least Jas and I did. Logan believed because we did. Hank and 'Ro have come around. We don't need to know the particulars."

"I know you don't, Marie, but I needed to say it. Everyone has welcomed me back, without much questioning. I wanted to explain, at least to you." He fell silent. Everyone sipped their coffee. Jasmine came to him and stood beside him, tucking her hand into his elbow. That show of support was all anyone needed to see.

"Well," 'Ro began. "If we hurry, we can have breakfast before the kids are in here in an hour. How about pancakes, eggs, and bacon?" 'Ro raised her eyebrows at everyone, causing them to smile. She turned and went to the stove, sitting out the skillets, as Marie went to the fridge, taking the bacon and eggs outs. Jasmine turned to the pantry, getting the flour and other ingredients for the pancakes. The three men sat on the stools at the island and watched their women.

The three women chatted as they worked, talking mainly of the school, and the private lessons that Jasmine would begin that day. 'Ro asked who was first this morning.

" I'm only working with Scott today." The room fell silent. "Charles contacted me this morning. He asked if we had found Scott. He said he'd tell us why it took him so long to contact us when he saw us soon. I figured I needed to work with Scott more than anyone else this morning. Charles will want him to be lucid when he arrives."

"Since we're all in here, we might as well have our briefing." Jasmine watched as everyone, including herself went into business mode. "Jasmine has already given me the location. I want Jasmine to stay here and rest of you to come with me. I don't think we'll have any trouble, since he knows we're coming. But just in case."

"I think that's a good idea, 'Ro. Better to be safe than sorry. Charles will expect more than you and one other person anyway." Jasmine saw the look that Logan threw her. "What is it, Logan?"

"How come you call him Charles and everyone else calls him Professor?" Logan asked, as though he had been puzzling over this for a long time.

"When you're caught naked, lying in the arms of his friend that thirty years your senior, you start to call that man by his first name."

"Now, Jasmine, be fair. You were calling him Charles long before that." Erik smirked as he thought back to a particular conversation.

"It's hard to think of him as Professor when I've known him as Charles all my life. He was the first person I had a telepathic conversation with. He was the first person I used my powers on when they manifested. He's the man that taught me how to control my gift, to keep everyone else out. He and Erik were the ones I ran to when I first noticed my breasts were starting to grow. I ran to them when I started my period." She shook her head at Erik as he smirked no doubt remember how _that_ conversation had went. "He's always been Charles, and he always will be."

"So..." Logan's smirked matched Erik's. "He walked in on the two of you?" Jasmine turned around to the pancakes she was mixing.

"Yes, he did." That was all she said, and Erik had nothing to add.

"You know, I should have noticed something was going on with you two." Hank stated, gazing at Erik. "How long did it last before the Professor caught you?"

"Almost a year. He only found out then because he was looking for me." Erik steepled his fingers, thinking. "Jasmine and I were lying on the bed, she was completely covered, my chest was bare. There was no doubt what we had been doing. Our clothes were strone between the door and the bed. For some reason I was in a hurry that night." He looked to Jasmine.

"You'd went on a solo mission that night. I don't know what it was about, you never told me. I only knew that you were gone. I waited up for you, playing the piano in the music room. You found me and dragged me upstairs. We were lying there, talking, completely wrapped up in each other. I was really distracted, because I didn't feel Charles coming. He came into the room without knocking, and saw us. There was little we could do other than Erik getting up and pulling his clothes on. I just stayed in the bed wrapped tightly in the covers until he left."

"The next day the three of us were sequestered in Charles office." Erik had a brooding look on his face. "He informed me that the affair would stop. I would either marry Jasmine, or leave the mansion immediately." Jasmine watched as his face darkened. Here was the Magneto that everyone else knew. "I've never felt such rage toward that man in my life. That rage played apart in all our dealings for the next fifteen years."

"So that's why you left suddenly." 'Ro looked like a light bulb had come on over her head. They all watched as Erik hung his head. He suddenly looked older. 'Ro shot Jasmine an apologetic look.

"I should have stayed and fought for her. So much would be different. These last few days have made me realize that. I had thought about taking her with me, but if I had, she would be a monster like me." Jasmine came over to him as the others looked on. Never having seen the great Magneto like this, they were understandably shocked.

"Erik, we went over this the first night. Neither you nor I were ready for marriage. And it's good that you didn't ask me to leave. I'm happy with what I've done with my life. I'm the woman I am now because of what we were to each other. You're leaving made me stronger. Like I said, we both needed to grow up." She wrapped her arms around him from behind. "No more regrets."

"There aren't room for regrets for people like us, Erik." Everyone looked at Marie as she spoke. Her eyes met Erik's, an understanding passing between them. "If we spent our time dwelling in the past, we'd miss everything good that could happen in our future." She walked over to Logan, mimicking Jasmine's position. "I'm content to live right here, right now."

Everyone nodded, quiet for a time. The ladies went back to cooking breakfast while the men talked about a few things. Nothing of importance was said while they ate, each thinking on what Marie had said, thinking about the revelations that Erik had made about himself. All too quickly they heard the sound of feet moving around upstairs, signaling the end of their quiet morning.

By common consent they all rose as one, taking their dishes to the kitchen, loading them into the dish washer, then going their own ways.'Ro, Hank, and Logan had classes to teach. Erik went to supervise the Shop. Marie went back to her room to get her books. Jasmine headed down stairs to the Med Lab. She had a feeling that it was going to be a long day for her.

When she came into the room she immediately checked all the vitals, looking over the read outs from the night before, looking back over his medical charts. When she was done with all of that, and could no longer delay the inevitable, she walked to the bed, and leaned down. She reached out with her mind, entering his.

What she found made her gasp and draw back a little. His mind was tortured. Images of Jean as she came out of the lake, of her saying that she could control it, of her kissing him, and then blinding pain as the Phoenix took over. His mind screamed out for Jean to stop, at the last moment realizing that this isn't the Jean that he knew. Then there was nothing, silence. His mind was empty. Or so it would seem.

Jasmine delved deeper into the corners of his mind. She knew he was there, he wouldn't have been able to contact her if he hadn't been. Charles had always told her that the mind was like the mansion. There were many corridors, many doors. These doors all held something, something was behind each and every one of them. She only had to find the correct door to find Scott. His mind was a lot more compartmentalized than she would have guessed. Some of the things she found shocked her. She made a mental note to go back to those again later.

_She tread the halls with light steps, searching until she came upon one room at the end of a hall. It was the only room on this hall. Charles had once told her of a person that had blocked themselves away on a corridor with only one room. She took a chance and went to it. As she neared, she felt her friend there. She pushed with her mind, entering the room. She saw Scott huddled in the darkest corner of the room. He looked at her not quite glad to see her._

"_Scott, we've missed you." She kept her voice small talking to him while she tried to repair some of the other damage she had come across._

"_I've missed everyone too. That's why I called out to you."_

"_Scott, if you want me to help, you need to come out. I'll get you through this."_

"_Is Logan still there?" He looked angry suddenly._

"_Yes, he's here, has been since you left. He became the leader of the X-Men when you left. He's done a remarkable job."_

"_Where's the Professor, why isn't he doing this? Where's Jean?" She walked closer, putting her hand out, waiting until he grasped it. She pulled him up._

"_Let's get you somewhere more comfortable, Scott. You and I have a lot of work to do." She couldn't answer his questions about the Professor and Jean here. When she did, he'd explode. She needed him in an environment where she could control his laser eye sight. And the Mad Lab was not that place. She would have to make arrangements._

_She took his hand and led him silently through his corridors. He didn't say a word, just followed her. She lead him to a room that contained good memories. It was one that she had found during her search. She seated him on a couch and watched him for a bit as he watched the memories of a birthday party at the mansion. She was there and so was Jean, but it wasn't either of their parties. It was one that they had thrown for Charles for his birthday. It had been a surprise, thanks in large to Erik. She smiled as she saw him standing over in the corner, watching with an indulgent smile. He was watching her. This was before she was even dating Scott. He was standing there, watching over her, protecting her. Just as he had been in every other memory Scott had of him. No wonder the two hadn't liked each other. They had been in a war over her attention._

Jasmine turned and came out of his mind, thinking over this revelation. She had never seen it like that before. There had always been hostility on Scott's part, and because he didn't like Erik, the older man had felt that he couldn't trust the younger one. And now Jasmine finds that it had all revolved around her. It was astonishing. Astounding. And any other "a" word she could think of.

She put Scott back into his coma, then went out of the room, following her rumbling stomach to the kitchen. She was surprised to find that it was after 8pm. It hadn't seen like she was in his mind for longer than an hour. It would never cease to amaze her at how intricate the mind was. She never would have thought that Scott's mind would have many compartments. He had always seemed so...put tegether. A little up-tight, but still all there. But she saw now that he was anything but. He had actually done her a favor in choosing Jean over her. Jasmine couldn't have lived with him clinging to her.

When she reached the kitchen was surprised to see Erik there, staring into a cup of steaming coffee. He looked up when he heard her, his eyes, searching hers. Her smile must have eased him, because his shoulders, which he had been holding tense, relaxed. He got up, pulled a plate from the fridge and sat it on the counter beside him, along with a bottle of water. She sat down and dug in. He lover was quiet while she ate, of which she was thankful.

"Scott Summers is a troubled man, Erik. More so than even I thought." She sighed as a strong arm came around her shoulders, pulling her into an embrace.

"Can you help him?" His voice was strong too. She reached up, her hand caressing his jaw.

"I can, but he won't be the Scott we all know. He's held so many things in for so many years. I was shocked by what I found in some of the rooms of his mind, Erik. I don't know how he lived with all that and was still a relatively normal guy on the outside."

"Charles may have helped him, Jasmine. That would explain it."

"I don't think it was Charles. I know his signature, and that wasn't his. And it wasn't done well. It was...sloppy. You and I both know that if Charles had done it, it wouldn't be an issue now. This was done by someone that had no business trying to do contain his memories. There was only one other telepath here at the time. Care to take a guess?" She looked up at him. His eyes widened.

"Surely Jean wouldn't have tried it. She should have known better."

"It wasn't Charles and it wasn't me. If either of us had done it, it would_** not**_ be resurfacing now. She's the only other explanation. And she was always so unsure of her abilities, that she would have been sloppy in her attempt. It'll only take a bit more searching tomorrow to find out if I'm right."

"'Ro's decided that we'll get Charles tomorrow night." He smiled down at her. "I want to see my old friend, so I'm going. Just be prepared for me when we get back." His eyebrows raised, causing her to laugh.

Exhaustion suddenly set in, making Jasmine's eyes droop as she looked up at Erik. He tugged her closer, leaning his head on hers. She relaxed against him and was dozing in no time. He held her up with his powers while he cleaned away their dishes. Then he returned to her side, and picked her up, and carried her into the nearest room, which was the library. He sat down on the sofa there and tucked her into his side. In just a few minutes he felt sleep pulling him downward too.

'Ro was looking for Jasmine. No one had seen her since breakfast and she wasn't still in the Med Lab. That was the first place she had looked. Both she and Erik had missed dinner. The second place she checked was their room, but it had been empty. Now she was beginning to worry. She happened upon Logan and Marie wrapped in each others arms in the garden.

"Have either of you seen Jas or Erik? I need to talk to her about getting the Professor tomorrow, but I can't find her anywhere." She looked to Logan, knowing that he could sniff the two out. She watched as he took Marie's hand and drug her along behind him. 'Ro walked after them, smiling slightly as the sight of the Wolverine not wanting to let his mate out of his sight. Logan sniffed the air going toward the library.

"They're in there. Asleep. Probably still fully clothed, though I can't know for sure. It doesn't smell like they did anything." He smiled at 'Ro, then he was dragging Marie along again, heading for the stairs. 'Ro's smile widened when she heard Marie say something about raging adolescence hormones. The Wolverine growled, and Marie's light laughter fluttered down, before cutting off suddenly.

'Ro walked into the library, smiling when she saw her friends curled up on the sofa, sound asleep. Jasmine was firmly tucked in to Erik's side, her head cradled on his shoulder. Both of Erik's arms were wrapped around her. They looked good together. It looked...RIGHT. 'Ro couldn't explain it if anyone had asked her to, she just knew that they were meant to be together. She smiled again, hating to wake them, but needing to talk to Jasmine.

"Jas, wake up honey." She watched as Erik came awake first, his eyes focusing on her, then turning to Jasmine.

"Come, my love, time to wake up. Ororo needs you." Jasmine moved her head, her eyes opening slowly. She sat up, keeping her hands on Erik's chest to steady herself.

"Sorry. Going through Scott's mind took a lot out of me. More than it should have. His emotions exhausted me. So much emotion locked away." She was muttering to herself.

"How did it go today?" 'Ro was concerned for her friend. She looked tired.

"All in all, I supposed it went well. There's more to do than I first thought, though. That reminds me," she looked at Erik, not sure how he would take this request. "I need the Danger Room, first thing in the morning."

"Why Jasmine?" Erik's eyes narrowed.

"When I bring Scott back to consciousness, he's going to be out of control. I need a better environment for him to be in. The Med Lab is too valuable to risk destroying. The Danger Room is safer, and I can use my powers there to control him."

"He could kill you, Jas." 'Ro was horrified at the thought.

"Not if we're in the Danger Room. Every one can watch if they want. Erik and Logan need to be near. If for some reason Scott does hurt me, Magneto can stop him, and if worst comes to worst, Logan can kill him. I want everyone in the observation room to start with. Just me and Scott on the floor. Only Erik and Logan need to be ready to step in, and then only if I go down. And by down I mean I'm crumbled on the floor."

'Ro didn't like the idea, but she knew there would be no arguing with Jasmine, and it didn't seem as if Magneto was going to say anything. It was funny that just a little bit ago , he had been Erik to her. But now as she looked down at him, he was Magneto. His face was shut off, he was mood distance. She realized that he was preparing himself for the possibility that Scott could kill Jasmine. 'Ro wished she hadn't said anything about it at all.

"I'll arrange everything. In the mean time, you need to get some sleep. You look awful." She strode out of the room. she decided she could wait for talk to Jasmine about the Professor until morning.

"Yes headmistress." Jasmine stuck her tongue out at 'Ro's retreating back, causing Erik to smile. Her Erik had come back at that. "She's right. We both need sleep." She stood slowly, her body protesting the movement. "C'mon, sweet cakes, let's go to bed."

"Sweet cakes?" Erik stood up, his full height towering over Jasmine. He leaned down into her face, his eyes glinting. "Sweet cakes??" He watched a smile spread across those full sexy lips that captivated him.

"Yeah, sweet cakes. I haven't decided what I like yet, and I'm sure I can come up with more. You'll just have to endure them until I find one I like." She smiled sweetly, gave him a peck on the cheek, then disappeared, leaving Erik to come up the stairs. He let out a low laugh, sounding every bit the evil mastermind that he had been. He started to the stairs, nodding to those he passed. Answering Logan's raised eyebrow.

"She left me in the library, after calling me an obscene name." His smirk told the other man that he wouldn't change anything even if he could.

"Women are strange creatures, Erik. I'm not really sure I want to know everything about mine." They both laughed at that.

"Neither do I, my friend. Good night, Wolverine." Erik left as Logan echoed.

"Night, Magneto."

Erik made his way slowly up the stairs. In all fairness, he could have been there already, but he wanted to make her stew a bit, let her think that she had made him angry. But then she knew him too well for that to work. Maybe he wanted to give her time to prepare herself. He's only seen her in one night gown. They'd never gotten ready for bed before they'd made love. Oh, he'd seen her in night gowns when she was younger, but they hadn't been the kind of gowns a woman would wear, though there was that purple one...

Erik opened the door to their room to find Jasmine standing by the bed, waiting on him. He walked to her and kissed her slowly, pulling her to him. His kiss turned passionate, then he pulled back, looking at her.

"Get into bed, I'll be there in a bit." He watched as she did what he said, wiggling around trying to get comfortable. Erik turned away, going to the bathroom, taking care of everything, then coming out and finding his pajama bottoms. After stripping, he pulled the bottoms on and moved to the bed. He climbed in and hauled Jasmine to his side, tucking her in, sighing at the feel of having her in his arms.

This was love. Being able to just lay in bed and hold the woman you loved. Yes, he wanted to make love to her. But she needed her sleep more than he needed her body. He loved her enough to just hold her tonight. There would many tomorrows and many nights where he could have her. But tonight, she needed him to just be there. To hold her. To love her. And Erik decided as he fell asleep, that he, the great Magneto, could do that. But only for this woman. The woman that was hopefully carrying his child. The woman he loved even more than metal.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jasmine came awake slowly, feeling Erik's arms still around her where they had been last night when she drifted to sleep. She smiled as the early morning light filtered through her windows. She had spent an entire night in Erik Lensherr's arms, and they were still fully dressed. That had never happened before, not fifteen years ago, and not in the last week. It was nice to know that he could just hold her. She looked at the clock, then turned to face her fiancé. She smiled again, looking at his face.

Erik was watching her. His smile matched her own as he leaned in to kiss her good morning. Jasmine moaned as his hand drifted down to rest on her belly. She felt his powers swirl around them, knowing he was trying to find life within her body. He pulled away from the kiss, disappointment in his eyes. Then they cleared, glinting as he kissed her again.

_We'll keep trying, love. I don't think it'll be too hard, do you?"_ She heard that laugh in her head, and shivered with lust.

_No, not at all. I think we might even have fun while we're at it._ She laughed aloud as he growled, turning her, and pinning her underneath him. She raised her hand and touched her jaw, stroking his skin, looking into his eyes. There was an urgency in them, as if he were afraid that this will be his last time to hold her in his arms. For all his talk about her power being great, he was scared he would lose her. She smiled softly, pulling him down to kiss her.

_I'll be fine, Erik, my love. Scott doesn't have anything I can't handle. He's not as powerful as Jean was, and I contained her just fine. This won't be any different. I'll be here tonight in your arms. We'll practice making a baby some more._

He didn't respond, just kissed her, pushing his bottoms down and off, pulling her gown up, breaking away only long enough to pull it over her head. He dived back down, attaching his lips to hers, kissing her frantically, before pushing into her body. Jasmine merged their minds, her thoughts in his head.

Erik felt her pleasure as sure as his own. He did what made her feel good, thinking only of her and giving her what she wanted. When finally he spilled his seed into her body, both were dripping with sweat, a big wet spot on the red satin sheets beneath them.

"I love you, Jasmine. I don't want to lose you, but I'll trust you. Besides if he kills you, I'll just kill him." He said it so seriously that Jasmine had little doubt that he would hesitate.

"I know you would. But he won't. I'll be fine." She kissed him again before pushing him off and getting up, heading toward the shower. He followed after her, getting their towels and bath clothes, before joining her under the hot spray. Again he did nothing but wash, then helped her finish. They stepped out and dried off, before going back into the bedroom and dressing. They went out of their room much as the had the morning before, once again meeting Marie and Logan on the way down.

The four stepped into the kitchen to find a silent 'Ro and Hank with breakfast already laid out. Everyone was silent through the meal, finishing just as the children started to run down the stairs. 'Ro had decided to cancel classes for the day, so that the team and the junior team could be in the observation deck when Jasmine let Scott have free reign. 'Ro knew that all the kids needed to see what Calypso could do. This was the only way she could think of to do it.

The Englhams and Smiths, who had been gone over night came into the kitchen, looking haggard. They sat without a word, nodding to everyone. Jasmine knew that they had been sent on a mission, though she didn't know what it was about. Her brothers had went too, and she was curious as to where they were right then.

All three of her brothers were mutants. All three had unique gifts. Matt could control liquids. In the air, on the ground, under the ground, even in a persons body. He would have been great at torture. Jeff was a flyer like Jasmine and Isobel. He could also create sonic booms. That was helpful when trying to distract people, and for blowing fuses, which he had done many times as a child, just for the fun of it.

Seth, the one closest to her age, was the special one. He was a Telepath, as well as a flyer. He projected images into a person's mind, making them believe it was happening. That was also useful in battle, though he had never used it. None of her brothers, or even Jasmine herself had seen real action, other than mutant rescues. For this reason, she hesitated in becoming a leader of the team. But she was the most powerful mutant alive. If she didn't take the lead, then who would?

Jasmine looked over at Erik and Logan, who were conversing quietly. They were leaders. They should have joint leadership of the X-Men. And if she had anything to say about it, they would. Her father moved, catching her attention. He was stiff, as if in pain. Her mother was moving slower as well. Irene and Jason weren't much better off. She leaned close to her father, sniffing his clothes.

"You've used your powers." It was a statement that had the entire room stop. Some people had stopped with their forks halfway to their mouths. Others stopped in the middle of chewing. Jasmine knew something had happened then. This many people didn't look that guilty if something hadn't happened. "What's going on?" No one met her eyes. "If someone doesn't tell me, I'll read all of your minds." There wasn't a person there that didn't believe she would do it. The expression on her face was threatening.

"We went to find out about the FoH." Jasmine looked at her father like he was crazy.

"Why on earth would you do that? That's suicide!!" Everyone was quiet for moment after that.

"I asked them to, Jasmine." She turned disbelieving eyes to Erik.

"I won't let you take all the heat, Erik." Logan turned to Jasmine. "We started talking. If that guy was your ex, and he had a grudge against you, he'd try to find out everything he could about your powers. The only way to know for sure how much he knew was to infiltrate his compound. When we realized that that wouldn't work, we saw where his number two guy was going out of country for a while. We took him and found out what he knew, then sent him on his way."

"I'm guessing you used Seth to do that." Jasmine felt old beyond her years. She had a feeling there was more. She waved her hand in the air, a sign to continue.

"Jasmine, they took Cindy." She looked up at her mothers words. "She's fine and they only had her for a few days. The government didn't let anyone know, since she's a mutant. The public's not too pleased with our president as it is. But to make it known that his wife, a mutant, had been abducted, there would have been a riot. They would have been calling for his resignation."

"How is she?" Jasmine voice was quiet, not nearly the volume she used normally.

"She's fine. In fact, she and Will are on their way here now. She wants to tell you what happened personally. They're bringing the secret service and a few generals."

"When will they be here?" Just as she asked that question, her eyes dulled, and everyone knew that she was conversing telepathically. "They're here now." She walked out of the room, not sparing anyone a glance, heading to the foray. She opened the doors as a black SUV pulled up. Men in black suits stepped out, scanning the area before one opened the door.

President William S Tucker stepped out, turning to help his wife out of the vehicle. The service men surrounded them, walking up the steps with them. They parted to let the man and his wife approach Jasmine. Cindy had tears running down her cheeks as she rushed forward to hug her friend.

"I'm sorry, Jas. I'm so sorry." The two hugged tightly, surrounded by secret service men, the X-Men looking on from the top step. "I wish we were seeing each other under better circumstances."

"Me too, Cindy." She turned to her husband. "How are you, Will?" He also stepped forward for a hug.

"I'm better now that Cindy's back. We need to talk, Jas. The sooner the better." His face conveyed the urgency.

"Of course, come this way." She lead them past the others, still ignoring them, to the conference room. They all followed. Once everyone was settled into seats, she turned to the Tuckers. "Now what happened?"

"Mark kidnaped me a few weeks ago, Jas." Cindy stopped for a moment. "It's freaky how he knew when to take me. He must have planned it for a while, Jas. But even more scary was the reason he wanted me. He didn't want government payoffs, never even said anything about a ransom. Just took me somewhere, hooked me up to a machine, then took me back to the White House."

"What was he looking for?" Jasmine already knew though. The thought made her sick to her stomach.

"He wanted to know about your gifts. When I saw the report on the FoH, I knew that I needed to talk to you. Jasmine, he knows what your powers are."

"Jasmine, we didn't know about your friend until last night. We had already decided what to do." Erik's eyes begged her to understand. "Your parents had left. And frankly I'm glad they did. He knows your powers and he has a way to fight them. He's calling it the Ionic Blaster. Not very original, but if it works like we were told, it will do the job." He stopped as the door opened. Her brothers walked in, all looking grim. They walked over to her and placed a folder in front of her.

"That's the schematics of the weapon. How it's built and how it works." Everyone was quiet as she read.

"It won't work." Those three words were met with silence. Then everyone started talking at once.

"Quiet!!!" Magneto shouted. Everyone shut their mouths and stared at him, as he stared at Jasmine. "What do you mean 'it won't work'."

"Just what I said. He's using negative ions." Everyone but Hank looked lost. Jasmine saw no other way than to explain her power to everyone. "Ok, look at it this way. Ions are in everything. They're in you, they're in me, they're in every part of our body thanks to sodium, potassium, and calcium. They are essential. I can control all types of Ions. Positive, negative, plasma, everything that has Ions in it, I can control it. The very material this house is built of, the trees and flowers, the sun. I can bend it all to my will, if I wanted to."

Hank came around the table and leaned over her shoulder, perusing the papers in front of her. He sat and looked at her, his face showing his disbelief.

_Are you telling the truth, Jasmine?_

_Yes, Hank, I am. Charles never let me go further than he could guarantee that I would survive. You remember when I left early, before every one else our last year? _She waited for him to nod. _I met Cindy on an island in Greece. We tested our powers that summer before going to college. I know what I can do. I know my power. All the tests you and I did in the lab during school, they were all right._

_I remember those. Can you truly control the universe if you wanted?_

_Yes, Hank, I can. But I won't. That's not my job. Everyone will see when I have Scott in the Danger Room._

"There's something that you all need to see. I think it will put your doubts to rest. And if it doesn't, I'll think up another way to show you." She walked out of the room, not looking to see if anyone followed her. Storm and Magneto led everyone out as Jasmine took the elevator to the lower levels. She strode with purpose into the women's locker room. She stopped in front of a glass case.

A small smile stretched her lips as she gazed at her X-Suit. Another visible sign that Charles had known she would come back. She opened the case and took the leather suit out, stripping her clothes off and slipping into the her suit. It had been years since she had gotten into an X-Suit, and yet this one fit like a glove. Yet another thing that proved Charles Xavier had known more than anyone had guessed. Once she had the boots on her feet, she calmly walked out of the locker room, and into the Med Lab. She levitated Scott, pulling him after her to the Danger Room.

She entered the Room, seeing everyone crowding the glass, wanting to see everything. Magneto and Wolverine were dressed in their uniforms as well, ready for battle. Jasmine cleared her mind of everything, focusing on healing Scott. She turned to the crowd, after laying Scott on the floor.

"What you're about to see may well scare you. It scared me the first time. This is the only way I can think to show you the extent of my powers." That said, she turned her back to the viewers, focusing on Scott.

_She entered his mind, walking down the corridors, to the room where she had left him before. He still sat on the sofa, watching the memories play on a screen in front of him. He was playing one scene over and over. A scene where she was talking to 'Ro, Charles and Erik. Scott was watching how Erik watched her. His eyes narrowed as the older man moved closer to Jasmine, pulling her into his side, with Jasmine leaning into him._ She felt jealously surge through his mind. _She stepped nearer, watching him watch the screen._

"_Scott?" He turned his blue eyes to her, a smile gracing his lips. She came to stand in front of him, holding her hand out. He took it and stood, facing her, his eyes going over her features._

"_Jasmine. Can you believe it? I think Magneto had feelings for you that weren't exactly proper. As if you'd feel anything for a man old enough to your father. He was demented." He leaned forward, placing his lips on hers before she could stop him. Jasmine pushed him away._

"_Scott, you need to come out with me." She refused to acknowledge the kiss. She had work to do. "We've all missed you. You need to tell me about Jean and what she did to you at Alkali Lake." She had been drawing him from the room, her hand holding his._

"_What...what do you mean? I haven't seen Jean in years." His face was pale, his hand in hers was shaking._

"_You know what I'm talking about, Scott. You were in love with Jean. She died at Alkali Lake. Don't you remember?" They were almost to the surface. His mind was healing, his memories coming back. Jasmine suddenly felt his fear. "Tell me what she did to you, Scott?"_

"Nooooooo!!!!" Scott yelled, causing everyone in the observation deck to jump. He crawled onto his knees, his hands holding his head.

"You have to tell me, Scott. I can't help you if you don't." Jasmine raised a force field around them, knowing that he was close to breaking. She stood stock still, her hair blowing like Methusa, though there was no wind. The similarities between Jean and Jasmine were startling to say the least. But where Jean became only a shell of her former self, you knew that inside Calypso, Jasmine lived and breathed.

"Why are you doing this to me, Jas? I loved you at one time." He raised his head, his eyes closed. His face was a mask of pain.

"No you didn't, Scott. You just used me. You loved Jean. But then she hurt you just like you hurt me, didn't she?" Jasmine didn't stop, as much as she wanted to. "She flirted with Logan, didn't she? Right in front of you. She kissed him. Then she let herself be killed."

"How do you know that?" His voice was filled with venom. He stood, facing her, his eyes still closed tightly. "You weren't even here. You had tucked tail and ran years ago. If you had been here, she'd still be alive and maybe you'd be dead!!" The hatred in his voice nearly rocked Jasmine to the core. She might not like him romantically, but she would like to think that she could keep him as a friend.

"She let herself be killed. Then she tried to kill you. She wanted to screw Logan." She yelled at him.

"No!!! You're lying. She wouldn't do that to me. She loved me. She was strong enough to resist him."

"Jean was a wimp, Scott. She never stood for anything. She didn't love you. The only person she ever really loved was herself." Jasmine knew that that wasn't true, but she used every weapon in her arsenal. "You were nothing to her." She said that quietly, though everyone heard it. That finally got the reaction that she wanted.

"Noooooooo!!!!!" Scott opened his eyes, letting his laser beams focus on her. She was hit full force, moving her back a bit. Jasmine spread her arms wider, taking the energy into her own body, then pushing back at Scott. She healed the scars in his mind, while forcing him to back down. Her force field hummed with the energy she feed into it. Time stood still as the two battled, both knowing who would win in the end. But Scott wouldn't back down until he was forced to.

"You can't win this one, Scott, so don't fight me. You know the truth." She said this only to him, her voice still calm. She felt a spark of life come back into the man before her. _You can fight this, Scott. You can win._

_I don't know how, Jasmine. I've relied on Jean so long, I don't know how to live without her._

_We can help, Scott. All of us. But only if you let us._

The beams suddenly stopped. Scott crumbled to the floor, weeping loudly. Everyone watched in silence as Jasmine's hair stopped moving, and the air seemed to clear. They watched in amazement as she walked over the Scott, and knelt beside him, taking him in her arms, cradling him as he sobbed. No one saw the tears that slipped out of her own eyes. They all saw how her body suddenly sagged a little, an unconscious sign that she was tired. Magneto and Wolverine were the first out of the observation deck.

When they came into the Danger Room, Jasmine's eyes were closed, the feel of power swirling around her and Scott where they still knelt on the floor. Magneto motioned everyone to stay clear. They watched as Jasmine sat still, Scott just barely breathing beside her. Then she opened her eyes.

"Open you eyes, Scott."

"Have the years made you soft in the head, Jas? You just got a full dose of my power, do you want more already?" Scott was trying to get away from her. But she held him still with her telekinesis.

"Cyclops." The tone in her voice was one that he had never heard before, but one that he knew he could not argue with. "Open your eyes." Scott sighed.

"Make sure everyone stands back." He took a deep breath, then opened his eyes slowly. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the red beam of energy to come. But it never did. Everyone looked to Jasmine, no she was Calypso now, standing in front of them. Scott turned bright blue eyes to her, standing to his feet.

"How did you do that? Are you controlling them?" His voice was small as he saw the woman he had given up for the first time in color.

"No, Cyclops, you're in control of them now. We'll only have to work a bit for them to be at your beck and call." The gasps around them brought, Scott's attention to the others in the room. His eye lit on 'Ro first. He opened his arms, and she came running.

"I've missed you, 'Ro. Hank, welcome back." The two men shook hands, smiling. Then Scott's eyes lit on Logan. "Good lord, Wolverine, you're uglier than I thought." A smile split his face as he said it. There was a malicious glint in his eyes. Until he spied Magneto. His stance announced his shock to see his former teacher back in the mansion, supposedly under friendly terms. "What the hell's he doing here?" 'Ro, who still stood beside him, sighed.

"There's a lot to catch you up on, Scott. Come on." She walked him out of the Danger Room and into the Med Lab. No one but Erik noticed that Jasmine had slipped out of the room. At least he thought no one else had noticed, until Marie and Logan stopped beside him.

"You're going after her, right?" Marie looked at him, her look making him think that if he said no, she would suck him dry in a minute. "She needs you right now, Erik. If you love her, you won't let her down."

"I do love her, Marie. And yes I'm going after her. As soon as I change. She would have done the same, and I can't help but think she needs more time to herself. If we're not in our room in a couple of hours, you can come find us." With that, he touched her arm, sent a look in Logan's direction, receiving a nod in return, and strode away. He knew where to find her, so he wasn't in a hurry.

After changing, he wandered to the garden. He took his time, going to where he knew she was. Finally he came upon her, in her special spot. She sat on a bench under a rose covered arbor. When the mansion was being built, Jasmine had only been six years old, and still longing for home. So Charles and Erik had decided to give her little piece of the garden to do with as she pleased. They went to bed one night, just after the house had been finished, and the next morning when they woke and came outside, there in the southern corner, facing away from the house was this arbor, covered with red roses in the dead of winter.

It was then that they had gotten just an inkling of Jasmine's powers. It had continued to bloom continuously, even on the coldest winter nights. It was then that Erik had known that Jasmine was a very special girl. He had felt fatherly love towards her then which had only deepened over the years. As ashamed as he was to admit it, he had felt more than fatherly love for her since she was thirteen. And it had started right here under this arbor.

"Are you going to stand there, looking all day, or join me?" Her voice pulled him from his thoughts. He realized that her voice had been warm and welcoming. He hadn't expected that.

"If I'm allowed, I'd like to join you." He approached cautiously. When she smiled, he stepped into the arbor, and sat down beside her. He reached over and took her hand, holding it tightly. "You know, Charles and I could never figure out how you managed this."

"I used my powers much sooner than either of you knew. Charles wouldn't let me go further than he thought was safe. You know me." She smiled at his snort. "I push the limits all the time. With my powers it was no different. That first night, after the house was finished, I came out to my part of the garden and made everything grow. I'm not sure how I knew to build the arbor, but it just came when I pictured what I wanted in my head. After it was up, I took some seeds that I had brought with me from home, threw them into the ground, and made them grow."

"Tell me how, Jasmine." Erik didn't know why it was important to him now, but he wanted to know everything that had happened that first year, when he hadn't paid much attention to her.

"It'll do better for me to show you." She didn't wait to see his nod. Jasmine looked to a rose on her left. Erik watched as it detached from the stem and floated over to them. It stopped between them. As Erik watched the petals floated away and dematerialized, seeds were left floating in the air. Jasmine extended a hand and they dropped into it. "I find it fascinating that so much life can rest in one small seed. Just as I've always been fascinated that so much power resides in me."

She pulled her hand away, the seeds still floating. Suddenly they flew over to a tree not far from them, disappearing into the ground. Seconds later green shoots sprung up from the soil, twisting around the trunk, reaching into the very heights of the evergreen. Dark green leaves appeared on the vine, thorns sprang forth, giving the delicate flower a bite. Finally red blooms appeared, and blossomed to full grown roses. Erik felt power extending from his fiancé to the roses. And then it was gone, leaving roses to bloom eternally.

"I can do that with anything, Erik. I can give life or take it away with just a thought. I can bring into existence anything I can picture in my head. When I said that I had the power of the universe, I wasn't joking, Erik. I'm the most powerful mutant on the planet. And I don't want to be." She leaned into him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't want it." Erik held her in a tight embrace, allowing her to sob into his shirt.

"'With great power comes great responsibility.' I know that's little consolation right now, my love. But you were given this power for a reason. I can only guess what it might be. But I think you have some sort of inkling. Perhaps Charles does too. Whatever happens, I'm here, and I'm staying here." He placed a kiss on her head, glancing over his shoulder. "But right now, love, we have company coming." He loosened his hold allowing her to break away if she wanted. He was pleased when she stayed where she was, tightening her own hold around his torso. Erik returned the gesture.

Jasmine ignored the presence of the other people as long as she could, until finally she felt another mind in hers. Her eyes popped open. In front of her stood one of the two men that she had longed to see and talk to for three months. She surged up and ran to him, Erik not far behind her. She embraced Charles even as she questioned him...in her mind of course.

_How did you get here? When did you get here?_

_Calm down, Jasmine. I'll tell you. But first I need to speak to Erik. _Charles pushed her away and moved to his old friend. Everyone stood in amazement as the two men embraced, pounding each other on the back. When they separated, the smiles they wore was enough to set everyone at ease. Everyone that is but Scott. Jasmine turned her back on the man and turned to two of the most important men in her life. They were both looking at her, and she had the feeling that they were talking about her.

_Just what are you two saying about me?_ She snickered as both men were understandably shocked that she entered both their minds at the same time.

_Charles was asking me why you, my love. And I was telling him why. Would you like me to tell you? _Jasmine felt a gentle caress in her mind, and smiled softly.

_Not right now, sweety, but maybe later tonight. Has he convinced you, Charles?_

_Actually, Jasmine, he has. I have no further objections. I've talked to your parents, and from the looks of things as we walked up, you're happy. Who am I to nay-say it?_

_I'm glad you finally see it my way. _Both men chuckled aloud at the sarcasm in her mind voice. The three finally turned to everyone else, Jasmine and Erik standing to one side of Charles.

"Scott, please relax. Trust me when I say that Erik has changed. If you don't trust me, trust Jasmine. She wouldn't be easily fooled." He turned to everyone else. His eyes misted over as he looked on them. "You can't know how much I wanted to come back. I've missed you all. And I want to tell you everything that's happened to me since I left you, but not right now. We interrupted Jasmine and Erik just a few minutes ago, so we will leave them alone again." He lead by example, walking away without a backwards glance.

_Try not to do anything that shouldn't be seen in broad daylight, please. _Jasmine and Erik felt his mental smile.

_But why not, Jean and Scott did, so why can't we?_ Jasmine's devilish smile made both men laugh.

_At least wait until nightfall._

_I'll try to contain myself, old friend, but I won't make any promises. _The connection faded with a laugh, leaving Jasmine and Erik alone again. Jasmine turned back toward the bench and drug Erik with her. They sat back down and took up their previous position. Jasmine leaned into Erik's warm body, her arms around him. They said nothing, stared out at the roses, leaning into each other.

"Feeling better?" Erik turned his head to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Much. I'm sorry for breaking down like that. I don't know what came over me." Unless...but she wouldn't think of that possibility. It would hurt too much if she was wrong. And besides, it was too soon to know if she was or not. If this continued much longer, she'd go see Hank and have him run the test.

"It's quite alright, Love. Everyone's entitled to a break down every once in a while. I tend to think that you're more entitled than others, but then that's just me." He smiled down at her. "I was proud of you, of how you dealt with Scott. A lesser woman would have just left him as he was. But you choose to heal him, a man that had hurt you. Could you have done it years ago?" Erik pulled back from her, his look questioning.

"I could have. I would have if we had stayed together until we left for college. I briefly considered doing it after he broke up with me, to see if would come back to me. But I decided I didn't want him all that much just a few minutes after that." She sent a sly look to him. "I had bigger fish to fry." She watched at Erik threw his head back and laughed at that. Her laugh matched his. Jasmine's laugh suddenly cut short.

_Jasmine, we need you both in the conference room, now._ She looked to Erik, he had heard. He stood, took her hand, pulled her to her feet, and together they walked briskly back to the mansion. They met up with Logan and Marie as they entered through the library.

"You have any idea what this is about?" Marie asked, her face a mask of calm. Jasmine had to smile at the girl.

"None what so ever." Marie returned the smile. They noticed that Erik and Logan were talking quietly behind them. They were walking awkwardly, the women in front, each holding their man's hand, who was walking slightly behind them. Jasmine and Marie shared a look, then pulled Erik and Logan parallel to them. They arrived at the conference room together, Jasmine and Erik entering first, causing all the new arrivals to look at them strangely, then stare at their joined hands. Scott was staring holes through Erik. Cindy just smiled at her, while her husband had a knowing glint in her eyes.

"It would seem that love is in the air at your school, Professor." Will Tucker turned to smile at his mentor. Everyone tended to forget how Will and Cindy came together.

"So it would seem, Will." The secret service men just looked at the President and the Professor, not knowing what they were talking about. Jasmine sat next to Cindy, smiling big. Erik's hand took hers where it rested on top of the table. Will had Cindy's much the same way, while beyond Erik, Logan grabbed Marie's hand. On the other side of the table, Hank was holding 'Ro's hand possessively

"This place has turned into a freakin' dating service since I left." Scott threw up his hands and turned to leave. His disgust was clear to everyone.

"Don't leave, Scott. We have much to discuss." Charles' voice didn't leave much room for debate. Especially from Scott, who always did what he was told. When Scott sat down again, Charles looked to everyone else. "I know you're all curious as to what happened to me. But we have a much bigger issue that needs our attention. We need to discuss Jasmine's powers and the threat to mutant kind. As to Jasmine's powers, Cindy brought something with her that will help with that."

Jasmine groaned as she turned to Cindy. _Please, Cin, tell me you didn't bring that tape._ But even as she sent that thought, the lights went off and the screen behind the Professor blinked on. The scene brought back the memories.

_Jasmine and Cindy were standing on an island, looking out over the ocean. They were there on that island in Greece for a reason. It was a private island, that Jasmine had bought when she graduated. They stood on the shore, their hair whipping around them._

"_We need to make sure we do this right, Cin. There can't be any doubt of our powers after this is over."_

_Jasmine turned to the girl next to her. Cindy was the exact opposite of Jasmine. Where Jasmine was dark every where, Cindy was light. Her skin was pale, her hair, nearly white gold. Her eyes were an intense ice blue. But where she should have looked washed out, many who saw her agreed that she was one of the most stunningly beautiful women they had ever met. But then Jasmine didn't know that those same people thought the same about her._

"_We'll do it right, Jas, don't worry. You just keep the island invisible. I'll build everything. Then we'll see if you can tear it down. You have the camera?" Cindy turned from the ocean, her blue eyes searching Jasmine's, knowing that the other girl wasn't really here. She was somewhere else with a man that had left her brokenhearted._

"_Yeah I have everything, and I am here, Cin. You know that I can't be anywhere else. No one would have me right now." Jasmine looked at over the ocean once more, then turned back to the little hut that Cindy had built earlier that day. "Let's get started."_

The tape showed the building process. Cindy's power was manipulating materials. Any kind of material. During that summer, while they were on the island, they tested their powers. Cindy, to the limits, building an entire city in two weeks. The video speed time up, only keeping track of it by the little numbers in the corner of the screen. The time sped by until finally a city stood on an uninhabited island.

_"I did it." Cindy looked over at Jasmine, her eyes shining. She jumped up and down, running to Jasmine and hugging her. Jasmine laughed with her friend, happy that she had been able to accomplish what she wanted._

_"Yes you did, and in two weeks. Very impressive. Wonder what Charles would say if he knew?" They turned and looked at the city that Cindy had built._

_"Frankly, I don't care. I know that sounds harsh, but I've felt better the last two weeks than I have since my power manifested. For the first time, I used my powers to their limits. And it felt good." Cindy turned to Jasmine, her eyes still shining._

_"I know what you mean. And now that you're done I get to use my powers. I hate to tear it all down though. You did a good job, Cin."_

_"Thanks, but you need to do your stuff. We'll never know how far you can go if you don't. The Professor wouldn't approve, none of the teachers would, for that matter, but we have to know." She moved toward the shore, looking out. "I agree that we should live peacefully with humans, but I don't think we should have to hide our gifts. That's what Charles Xavier was trying to do by not letting us use our full potential. Even if I hadn't graduated this year, I would have left when you did. I wouldn't have been able to stay without you there."_

_"I know, I wouldn't have stayed without you either." Cindy turned back._

_"Are you sure it's me, or was it a certain gentleman that shall remain nameless?" There was a smirk on her face as she said it, walking back to Jasmine, as a blush tinged the other girls cheeks._

_"I was glad to leave it all behind. Besides, you can't say anything, when you didn't want to stay when a certain man that shall remain nameless told you he didn't want your attentions." Now it was Cindy's turn to blush._

_"That was my fault. I should have realized that he didn't want me. I'm too young for him."_

_"Cynthea Hartwell!! Will Tucker doesn't deserve you if he lets a little thing like age get in the way. And there's not that many years between you anyway. He may be a teacher, but he's only eight years older than us. I knew many girls in Ireland that married men old enough to be their grandfathers. Eight years is nothing in the greater scheme of things." Cindy just stared at her._

_"You really love Erik, don't you? I thought that maybe it was just a wild fling, but you're in love. I guess with the age difference between you two, I don't need to feel bad about having feelings for Will. But it doesn't matter now anyway. He doesn't want me"_

_"It doesn't matter with Erik now either. He left when Charles found out. I didn't want to get married, but it would have been nice to have him fight for me just a little." Jasmine wiped at the tears in her eyes, turning back to the city. "Enough of all of this. Time to see what I can do."_

_The city was roughly the size of New York. Maybe even an exact replica of it. Jasmine didn't look too closely, as it didn't matter. She raised herself in the air, her hands spread wide. She focused on the city, her power surging in her mind. She reached out and pushed her power forward. She kept her eyes open, even though she wanted to close them to savor the feeling of her power being used. She watched as her ionic energy dissolved the city in front of her. In about five seconds. There wasn't even any dust to settle. She floated in the air for a second, before reaching out again, pulling everything back, rebuilding the city._

_Towers appears, buildings sprang up from nothing. Roads were paved, there was even cars, something that Cindy had left out. It took less than five minutes for the entire city to spring back up under Jasmine's powers. She floated back down to earth, feeling everything hum around her. She felt every living thing on earth reach out to her. She pushed her powers down, clamping a firm hold on them._

_"That gave me almost as much pleasure as Erik had. But not quite." Cindy laughed. "Did we get it all on tape?"_

_"Every bit of it." Cindy came to where Jasmine stood, both in front of the camera, looking toward the city. It looked ready to inhabit. "You did better than me in the rebuilding."_

_"I didn't pay attention to detail. You're the one that can do that." Jasmine turned slightly when Cindy snorted loudly._

The tape stopped there and the lights came back on. Jasmine turned to the Charles, thanking him for not letting it go further. The look that Cindy sent him said the same.

"And that's where we'll stop. The rest is personal business that I'm sure the two ladies would prefer to not be aired. Are there any questions?" Jasmine tuned out. Most everyone could see that she was not with them, and neither was Cindy for that matter. They were both thinking about what else was on that tape.

"_Would that I had paid more attention to detail before falling for Will. I might not be smarting now if I had." Jasmine put an arm around Cindy._

"_Don't be so hard on yourself, Cin. You're not the first girl to do this. And you won't be the last, sad to say. Just look at me. I had an affair with a man 30 years my senior, got caught by Charles Xavier, and had to watch that man be forced to marry me or leave. And to top it all off, I fell in love with him." Jasmine looked over the city. "Life sucks sometimes."_

"_Yeah it does. But at least you had that much with Erik. I've never had a kiss from Will and it's unlikely that I ever will. I doubt I'll ever see him again." Cindy hung her head, turning away from Jasmine. _

"_I wouldn't say that. I'd bet that by the end of the summer, he'll call you. I think he liked you more than he let on. Maybe he was just concerned about how it would look, but he's noticed you. In unguarded moments, when his shields were down, I'd hear his thoughts. Some of them were about you." Jasmine knew she had to give Cindy some encouragement. She knew what Will thought about the girl._

"_Really?" Cindy struggled for a moment before giving in. "What were they?" she asked eagerly. Jasmine laughed at that._

"_You remember that time we went out? You, 'Ro and myself? The time before the trip to New York?"_

"_That was jut before Erik left." Cindy thought out loud._

"_Yeah it was. Anyway, when the three of us came down the stairs we caught our men by surprise. Remember they were sitting in the game room watching the news? When Erik caught sight of us, the other two looked up when he stopped in mid sentence. Do you remember the looks on their faces?" she said laughing._

"_Hank looked like he was going to wet himself, Erik was trying to decide if he wanted to take to your room or take you right then and there. And Will was watching me. I never could figure out the look though." Cindy gave Jasmine a questioning look herself._

"_His exact thought was 'sex on legs'. Cindy he's attracted to you, he just doesn't know how to take it. Give him some time, he'll realize what he's missing. You'll be with him yet." Jasmine draped her arm across Cindy's shoulder as they stared out over the ocean._

"_What about you and Erik? Will you be with him?" Cindy's concern showed in her eyes._

"_I don't know. That's a little more difficult to say. He's so much older than me. If I were a few years older it wouldn't matter in the least, but I'm only just 17. We started the affair, when I was a few months shy of 16. For a year, it was wonderful, then Charles found us. He disapproved, couldn't see that I was happy for just a little while."_

"_What I can't figure out is why 'Ro and Hank didn't catch on. They're both very astute, they should have seen it." Jasmine snorted._

"_They were too wrapped up in themselves to see much of anything going on around them. Even at the height of my affair with Erik I was aware of my surroundings."_

"_I know you were. You proved it when you caught on to my feelings for Will." Cindy stared at the waves a bit longer. "C'mon. I think we've aired enough of our laundry for one day." She walked over to the camera._

"_Let's make sure that we don't let anyone see that part of it, ok Cin? That would just be embarrassing."_

"_Yeah it would." Cindy cut the film, turning back to Jasmine. "Though it would make a good blackmail tape to hold over the world's most powerful mutant." Cindy waved the tape in the air, took off running and laughing as Jasmine chased her around the beach. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the waves, finally just sitting and watching the sunset, both wishing for the man of their choice to be seated beside them._

"Jasmine, are you with us?" Charles' voice finally broke through the haze of memory, causing Jasmine to blink and look around the room to find every eye on her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What do you want to know?" She felt a blush settle on her cheeks as she heard Erik chuckle beside her. She squeezed his hand tightly, which only seemed to make him more amused.

"'Ro had asked the size of the city on the video." Jasmine looked to Cindy for that one. The other woman looked slightly dazed herself, though she was following the conversation now.

"It was roughly the size of Manhattan. It was as close a replica as I could get. I wanted to build something realistic, so I choose the city I knew best. And it worked well. Not only for me but for Jas, as well. We both felt thrilled to finally be able to use our powers to their fullest. I know that it was especially gratifying for Jas." Cindy sent Jasmine a smug look.

_I'm glad that I gave you more pleasure than using your powers, love. That means something to me._ Jasmine blushed as everyone else laughed. They all knew had she had felt after using her powers.

"Oh shut up, all of you. If I have known that this would be aired 15 years later, I would have kept my mouth shut." She sat up straight in her chair. "And besides, he did give me more pleasure, I'm not ashamed of that. I'm also tired of pretending that it didn't happen and that it's not happening now." Everyone quieted at that. "I love Erik and he loves me, and he pleases me. Now you all know what happens behind my bedroom door." Most of them were smiling, with the exception of her brothers and Scott.

"Well, since we're got that cleared up, let's adjourn to the dinning room. I believe it's time for dinner." Charles stood and everyone else followed suit, all still smiling or chuckling, except for Jasmine and Erik. After everyone had left the room, the two were sitting there, facing each other.

"Thank you, love. I didn't expect you to stand up for our relationship, but I liked it." Erik leaned forward, taking both her hands in his. "I'm glad you're not ashamed of me, of what we have." He touched the ring on her finger, bringing it up to his mouth to place a kiss on it.

"I am too, stud muffin." That made Erik smile. "I don't regret it and I'm proud to have been your lover and I'll be proud to be your wife. I'll be proud to be the mother of your children. And since I want to have at least three, you need to get to work on something that will make you age slowly. I want you around for at least another 60 years." They both laughed at that.

"Would it surprise you that I've started working with Hank on something already. Weapon X had a chamber that could slow the aging process down, I think I could change a few things and it would work rather nicely. What do you think, should I go for 15 or 30 years younger?" He stood, pulling Jasmine up with him, bringing her flush against his body.

"I don't care which, just so long as you don't lose you white hair and your staying power, I'm fine." She laughed as Erik's white eyebrows flew to his hairline at that last comment. He didn't deign to answer that, just took her mouth in a fiery kiss, holding her tightly to him.

"Trust me, I'll make sure I don't lose THAT." He said, chuckling softly as they pulled apart, linking hands and turning, going to the dinning room. Even with the impending doom, there was a spring to Jasmine's step as she walked beside the man she loved. She didn't know what the future held, but she did know that she couldn't wait to see it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been a few days since Jasmine as demonstrated her powers. President and Missus Tucker had settled into a suit of rooms, surrounded by secret service men and the generals that had come with them. Jasmine, 'Ro, and Cindy were spending a few hours in the rec room together, reminiscing old times. They had invited Marie to join when she came down after about an hour, and now all four women had a glass of wine in their hands, sitting there, listening, and laughing about some pranks the older three had pulled.

"Do you remember the time I put pink cool aide in the boys showers?" Jasmine asked. They all burst out laughing. Marie watched the three with wide eyes.

"And I thought that what we did was bad. You three are worse than any of us could ever be." She smiled. "So... tell me how you did it!" They all laughed.

"We were mad at Hank, Scott and Remy for some reason. I can't remember what now, but it was enough for Jasmine to come up with a plan of revenge." Cindy and 'Ro looked to the dark haired mutant.

"They had made us mad, teasing us about how we fought. Saying we fought like _**girls**_. We are girls, how else were we supposed to fight? So I took exception to that and decided I needed to teach them a lesson. I told the girls what I planned to do, and they sat back and watched. Hank had just grown into his permanent fur, a nice deep blue color. I dumped about ten packs of cool aide into the water heater so that when they took a shower, the water was pink. It stained Hank's fur a nice purple color for about a month, and Scott and Remy walked around with pink tinged skin for a week. The purple in Hank's fur was such a nice color that I bought a shirt to match. I took a pen and wrote, 'I'm with the furball', with a hand with a finger pointing to the left." By the end of the telling, the other three ladies were holding their sides, laughing so hard they had to sit their glasses down. "I think I've still got that shirt put away in a box somewhere. I need to get it out." Jasmine, too, was laughing, holding her sides, by the time she was finished.

"That's just one of the many escapades in the life at Mutant High, Marie. There are many more that we could spout off." Cindy laughed some more. "Whatever happened to Remy anyway?" That sobered the other three mutants quickly enough.

"He's in the Med Lab." Jasmine's mouth tightened. She would leave it for 'Ro or Marie to explain that one.

"He...uh...tried to take advantage of Jas, one morning while she was still sleeping. With Erik in her bathroom, having just finished showering." 'Ro's mouth was in a grim set too.

"Logan and I ran into the room when we heard Jas yell at him. She was more than holding her own against him, but Erik and Logan felt they needed to teach him a lesson. So he's in the Med Lab for a few more days. I think they tortured him to within a inch of his life, literally." Marie fell silent, sipping her wine, watching Jas.

"Do you remember the time that we went to New York City on that shopping spree?" Jasmine asked, her eyes glinting. The other women stared at her in confusion. "We needed another topic here and it popped into my head."

"Which trip? As I recall, there were quite a few." 'Ro looked to Cindy for support.

"The one when we stayed in the Hilton." All three burst out laughing, leaving Marie to stare.

"Ok, you can't just do that and not tell a girl what happened!" Marie watched as the three turned red from laughter. "C'mon, fess up."

"We were 16 years old, and Charles wanted to give all three of us birthday presents at the same time. Our birthdays are rather close, and I guess he figured it would be easier this way." Jasmine said around her laughter.

"So he asked us what we wanted, of course, girls that we are, we all wanted a trip to the city to shop. Alone. Just the three of us. I think he gave it to us against his better judgement. Jas was the only one of the students to have her own personal car, so we took her jeep and left that next Friday." Cindy laughed as well.

"You can imagine three teenage girls, alone on the road. We had all packed everything we had that was remotely sexy. So we pulled over about an hour from the mansion, and took turns going into the woods to change into something 'more grown up.' We redid our make-up and got back on the road. We didn't stop to eat, so that no one would be suspicious of why we were late getting to the hotel." 'Ro was laughing as well.

"I still can see the look on every man's face when the three of us walked into that hotel. I was wearing jeans and a silver shirt that had no neck, it just plunged down to my navel. I was using my powers to keep my breasts from falling out. Cindy had on a deep purple shirt with jeans, her's did have a neck line, but it was deep too. And 'Ro wore jeans and a red shirt that also had a deep neck. All three of us were wearing stilettoes, walking in unison, our heels clanking on the marble floor. Every man in the room including the one at the desk, just stared as we walked, our chests nearly naked, and our hips shaking." Jasmine sent a mental picture to Marie, who laughed with them this time.

"I remember the ride up to our pent house suit. I think that there were at least ten men trying to get into the elevator with us. And they were all trying to get our names and numbers. We all just smiled and batted our eyelashes. A few of them went so far as to touch us." Cindy looked to the other two as if to ask how much they wanted to tell. Both nodded.

"The main reason for going that weekend was not to shop. We did that, but we needed something else too. Erik had left, Hank had gone to college early, and Will was not paying attention to Cindy. We had physical needs that needed fulfilling. So we decided that when the first opportunity arose, we'd take it. And that was it." 'Ro blushed slightly.

"We went out that night to a club, using fake ID's, curtsey of yours truly," Cindy acknowledged. "They were surprisingly easy to make. I made us of each 20, that way any man we would pick up wouldn't feel too bad. But at the point where we brought them back to our room, I don't think a decree from the pope would have stopped them or us. I know I wouldn't have been stopped." She looked to Jasmine to continue.

"We choose a club where girls go to be picked up. That's the only reason guys come there, so we were sure to have some one come up to us. We dressed to kill that night. I had a dress that stopped about mid thigh, and again plunged down to my navel. The skirt part was only about a foot wide, from the top of my hips to the middle of thighs. It left little to the imagination. And again it was silver."

"The dress I wore was red, of course." 'Ro smiled at the memory. "It was about mid thigh too, but the bodice was tight, outlining my breasts, pushing them up until it was a bit uncomfortable. I still have that dress." She smirked widely, making the others laugh.

"I dressed in white that night." Cindy started. " Jas and 'Ro had said that since I was a virgin, it would be good. And they were right. Like theirs, it was mid thigh, plunging down to mid chest. I was bigger than both of them at the time, so I couldn't wear anything much deeper. But what I had on showed my breasts off just as much as their dresses did. I still have my dress too." Her smirk matched 'Ro's.

"So we went to the club, got in, and sat at the bar for about a minute. Then we were bombarded by offers, promises of a good time. Some offered jewels, others money, there was one that offered me a weekend in Paris. We said no to all of the first ones. We had been there about an hour, and were thinking of calling it quits for the night. Then suddenly there were three guys in front of us. Gorgeous men. All tall, dark and handsome. They asked us to dance, which was a good thing, since none of the others had." Jasmine smiled, remembering her man that night.

"We stayed and danced with them for another hour, before we went to the ladies room. We didn't have to think about it, to know that we would be taking them back to the hotel with us. They were sitting on our bar stools waiting for us when we returned. They followed us out of the club and to the limo. No one said anything on the ride to the hotel, and they didn't say anything about where we were staying. We ignored the man at the deck, I place a thought in his head about us being nice, young couples. And he smiled as we walked by, asking if we would need breakfast delivered in the morning. It was comical to see the three men looking at the man."

"I can't say what happened with 'Ro and Jasmine, but my night with Hugh was perfect. When I told him that I was virgin and wanted to lose it, he was gentle and caring, made sure that I was pleased before he did anything else. I don't think I would change it if I could. I enjoyed my first time, and most girls can't say that." Cindy looked at the other two, Marie knew there was history there, that they had been through a lot together.

" I enjoyed my night too. Steve got a little rough, like I like it. Hank is a beast after all..." They all laughed. "It wasn't the same though." 'Ro looked to Jasmine for confirmation.

"No it wasn't." Jasmine looked sad for a moment. "The one I had was named Curt. We talked for a bit before we tried anything. He could tell I was nervous, got me talking and I poured the whole story out to him, leaving out that I was younger than I looked right then. I told him that I had just gotten out of a relationship with an older man, and that it had ended badly. He was sympathetic, telling me that we didn't have to do anything, we could just talk and sleep. But I wanted to. I wanted to forget, to feel something other than the emptiness that had been left by Erik. He understood. We made love four times that night, and by the end, he had figured out I was a mutant. And strangely enough he was ok with it." Jasmine fell quiet, lost in her own thoughts.

"We went shopping the next day, taking the guys with us. They spent the entire weekend with us, spending every night in our beds. It was truly a weekend to remember." Cindy paused. "Though I think the Professor knew when we came home what we had been doing. I know Will saw a change in me. But it still wasn't enough to make him make a move for a few years. Not until I was here one summer visiting, and I got a call from Hugh. I had given him my number and had stayed in touch with him. He came to the mansion, sweeping me into his arms when he saw me, right in front of Will. When I came home that night from our date, Will was waiting up for me, asking me what I was doing with a HUMAN. How could I lower myself to that. He conveniently forgot that he was a human." She smiled ruefully at that, causing the other three to laugh. "I told him point blank that I could because the guy I wanted had his head stuck so far up his ass the he couldn't see what was right in front of his eyes. He reached out, grabbed me, pulled me to him and kissed me, and the rest is as they 'history'."

"That was the first and last time I saw Steve. After that weekend, I decided that I didn't want to just sleep with a guy to try to forget Hank. It was better to live through the lonely nights, then to cheat. I found other things to do with my time." None of the other three had anything to say to that. Then all eyes turned to Jasmine.

"Curt and I had a relationship until I graduated college. The only reason it ended then was because he was killed suddenly. Murdered actually. They never found the person or persons responsible." A soft smile graced her lips as she remembered something. "He always knew that I loved another man, but he was happy with what he could have. I believe that if he had lived, he would have asked me to marry him. I don't know what my answer would have been." Her sad smile turned to the others.

"Even with you still in love with Erik, could you have married him?" Marie's asked.

"I don't know. At that time, Erik was lost to me. I had not seen or heard from him. He had never once contacted me, and I never tried to contact him." Jasmine turned her eyes to the window. "And then he shows up here, just when I had given up hope of ever seeing him again. And he still loves me and wants me. Even with everything I've done. And he knows it all. He saw it all that first night when I opened my mind to him." She looked to the other three. "We're all incredibly lucky to have our men."

"It just so happens, my love, that we all agree with you." Marie, 'Ro, and Cindy turned to the door, letting out gasps at seeing their men standing in the doorway. They moved forward. "But we're even more lucky to have you." Erik sat down, and wrapped Jasmine in his arms, watching as the others did the same. He chuckled when Logan pulled Marie from the over stuffed chair she was in and plopped down, pulling her into his lap.

Cindy had been sitting on the far side of the larger sofa with Jasmine, so Will sat beside her, mimicking Erik's move. 'Ro was on the love seat all by herself, stretched out, with her legs over the arm. Hank merely lifted them and settled in to the sofa, looking lovingly at his mate.

"How much did ya'll hear?" Marie asked, for some reason nervous. Nothing that was said had anything to do with her, but still it bothered her that Logan had been listening.

"I've been enlightened. I didn't know that Ororo had had a weekend with another man. All to forget me." Hank's smile said it all.

"You're pretty hard to forget, Hank McCoy. Steve might have took me the way I like, but he didn't have blue fur and sharp fangs. There's something about those two things that makes you irresistible to me. I like the way your fur feels on my skin, and the way you nip me." She stopped when everyone else in the room groaned, Logan trying to cover his ears.

"Over-share. Too much information. 'Ro, I do not want to know about what the two of you do when you're behind closed doors." He buried his head in Marie's shoulder.

"Why not?" 'Ro sat up and leaned in to Hank, looking over at Logan, winking at Marie before she continued. "Everyone knows what you and Marie do behind closed doors. I can hear your roar of pleasure all the way down to my room." The men laughed as the girls smiled. Marie finally took pity on Logan.

"Don't worry, sugar, she hears me too. I'm just as loud as you." Logan smiled a smile full of pride at making his woman scream his name.

"No, it's not just you I hear. I distinctly remember hearing 'Erik' shouted in my head more than once." It was time for Jasmine to blush while Erik smiled with pride. "It must have been really good, Jas, for you to lose your shields. You never let them down like that." Now everyone in the room as laughing, Jasmine still blushing, Erik still smiling with pride.

"It is really good. Especially since I haven't slept with a guy since Curt, and that was...11 years ago." She slanted a look at Erik. "And since it is Erik, of course it's good. There's never been a time when it wasn't good. Not even the first time."

"Now you're over-sharing." Logan looked exasperated. "What is it about women that they feel compelled to reveal everything to everyone. There are some things better left unsaid." He looked to Will, the only male that hadn't said anything yet. He looked to be just enjoying the normal conversation.

"It's in their genes." That made everyone laugh. "I'm serious. I've done research and have come to the conclusion that it just the difference in our genes."

"You're strange, William Tucker." Cindy spoke for the first time.

"I must not be too strange, the American people elected me President." His smug smile earned him a hit on the shoulder.

"But the American people didn't know you as well as we do, Will. If they had, they'd have run for the hills by now." Jasmine smiled smugly causing Hank and 'Ro to snicker behind their hands, while Erik laughed outright.

"You don't know me as well as you think."

_Oh, don't I? I've heard your thoughts on many occasions, Mr President. I know what you thought about Cindy before you thought she was old enough. In some ways you're like Erik, you loved her, before you thought she was ready._

_Yes, but I didn't act on it._

_You didn't have to. You still felt it._

"I remember all the pranks you pulled. It wasn't just the students that played tricks back then. All you teachers did too. Even Charles got a few good ones over on us." She looked him in eyes, and smiled. He returned it.

"The American public doesn't need to know I'm a rascal." He couldn't keep a smile from stretching his mouth. The laughter died down as an uniformed general appeared in the doorway. Everyone turned to him as he spoke.

"Sir, we've news on the FoH." His face remained an impassive mask. Will stood immediately. The others followed suit. The President lead the way out of the room. Jasmine walked beside Erik, jumping slightly as he clasped her hand suddenly. They walked into the conference room to find Charles talking with Remy, who still looked battered and bruised. Remy held something in his hand. They turned as everyone came into the room.

"First I must say, that you, Erik and Logan, were out of line in your treatment of Remy. He simply wanted to talk to Jasmine." Charles' eyes showed his displeasure. Jasmine wasn't about to let him get away with that.

"Charles, I don't guess Remy told you that he was in my room just as the sun came up, did he. That I was laying naked in my bed. That I was sound asleep when he slunk in, with Erik in my bathroom. He touched me, in a way that he had no right. I wasn't going to let that happen again." No one but Charles and Erik knew to what she was referring. "When I woke up and felt his hands, I knew that they weren't Erik's and I panicked. Erik and Logan did nothing that I wouldn't have done myself." Charles turned his dark eyes back to Remy. He had obviously not told that part of the story.

"He has a letter from a colleague that I think will interest us all." Charles sat and motioned for Remy to take over. The Cajun shifted around nervously in front of so many people.

"I was on my way here to deliver this to 'Ro when I was sidetracked by Jasmine." He gave a rueful smile. "I deserved the beating I got. Anyway, I received this letter a few months ago, but it didn't make any since until recently. A friend in N'Awlings told me about a group that was trying to start there. The FoH is setting up chapters in every major city in the US. This friend was on the inside and got documents that they killed him for. He mailed them to me before he was killed." He walked to the laptop on the table and inserted a chip, clicked a few keys and a picture showed on the screen.

"This is a map of the facility. It shows where their source of power is, the control room." With the touch of a key the screen flipped to the next picture. "This is the weapons room." Everyone was silent, taking in the sheer amount of armory the group had. "As far as I can tell, they had nearly all the guns that have been outlawed on the sheets. Where they got them, is anyone's guess."

Jasmine got up and walked to the screen, looking at one spot in particular. She thought she saw the Ionic Blaster. Something else caught her eye in the corner. Her eyes narrowed, as she pointed to it.

"Remy, magnify this please." Everyone watched as the scene became bigger and clearer. As gasp was heard as they all saw clearly what Jasmine had seen. There in the corner of the room with people working all around it, were cases of the Cure. The guns were nearby, stacked neatly. "That shows just what they plan to do." She turned to Will and his generals. "They plan to use the Cure on us, and then kill us all. If we have no powers, we have no way to fight them as they pick us off one by one."

"I don't know how they got that much of it. It should all be in government possession. I saw to that when I first came into office." Will looked to his generals. They all had blank looks on their faces. He turned back to Jasmine. _Do they know anything?_

_No. They don't know what happened._

"Well since we know what they plan to do, we have to come up with a plan." Scott spoke from his place in the corner. His blue eyes met Jasmine's lavender ones. Something passed between them in that instant. _I'm back, Jas. Don't worry about me. We're gonna beat them._ Jasmine smiled, then sat back down, ready to give her opinion, but letting the leaders in the room take control.

"They have the Cure. Jasmine will take care of that." She nodded at this. "But that still leaves all that ammunition. Magneto can take care of all the metal, but if they're smart, they'll use plastic. And I'm willing to bet that they are." Scott looked to Jasmine for this.

"Mark is a genius in his own right. It wasn't until after I was engaged to him that I found out that that genius was a mad man that hated mutants. Going by his actions to finding out that I was a mutant, I'm guessing he's thinking that he can get back at me by doing this. With losing me, he lost he chance to marry into a royal family. This is payback," Jasmine's soft voice was the only sound in the room.

"Then we need to out smart him. Does he know exactly what you can do?" Jasmine thought for a moment.

"Not everything. Most of my powers developed more after high school. And that was the last time that Cindy and I saw each other. All other contact was through phone calls and email, and you just didn't say anything like that where it can be heard and taped or can be tracked down."

"What developed, Jasmine?" Erik asked from beside her.

"The teleportation for one thing. My telepathy grew stronger, and wider. My ionic power is stronger now too. I don't know how much stronger, but I'm sure I could wipe out all of New York if need be. He doesn't know that I can fight hand to hand. He wouldn't expect that of me."

Logan, Scott, Will, Erik, Hank, and Charles all exchanged looks. She didn't have to read their minds to know what they were thinking. She already knew. The only way to catch Mark off guard was to play the weakling. If he thought that something had happened to her powers, then he was be given a false sense of security. And the only way for that to happen was for Jasmine to let herself be caught.

"No!! We won't do that. There has to be some other way." Erik startled people with his out burst. Only the six men had been in mental conversation. No one but Jasmine knew what they had been discussing. She reached her hand out and touched his leg.

"There's no other way, love. He has to be unaware. I feel strongly that this whole thing is coming back to me. For what I was, for not being who he thought I should be. This is the only way. I have to put myself in his hands. Then all of you can take care of everything else."

"He'll know in an instant that you still have your powers." Erik looked desperate. She decided she had to put a stop to this.

"No, he won't, Magneto." No one missed the name that she used, especially not Erik. It was enough to snap him out of it. "I've learned over the years how to hide my powers. He won't be able to detect them."

"What about in inhibitor collar? He might put one on you." Hank asked quietly. Jasmine smiled.

"You really don't know what I can do if you think one of those will stop me. Besides, I learned a few things from Remy years ago that have come in handy since then. Like how to pick locks with pretty much anything I have on hand. Of course it helps if you can bend it into anything you want, which it just so happens I can."

"I want to test you with an inhibitor collar, if you don't mind Jasmine." Charles spoke at last.

"I don't mind."

"While you're doing that, Logan and I will get with the generals and form a plan. He won't get away with what he's planning." Scott looked at Jasmine, he's blue eyes flashing red briefly. She nodded then stood, only to be stopped by Erik's hand.

The older man had let his guard down, not caring what the others thought. Everyone watched with rapt attention as he held her hand, looking up at her. The thoughts that he was projecting to her where desperate. He really didn't want her to do this.

"I'll be fine, Erik. You worry too much." She ran hand along his jaw line, looking into his slate blue eyes.

"I love you, Jasmine, it's my right to worry." His slight smile put her at ease. Jasmine knew that there were people in the room not comfortable with this display of affection, but right then, she couldn't care less. He had said he loved her in a room full of people.

"I love you Erik, and yes it's your right, as long as you know that I won't do anything unnecessary. This is the best way, and you have to trust me." She watched as his shoulders sagged, his eyes closing, a visible sign that he had conceded, for the moment.

"I do trust you. But it's hard to let you go again. I'm just a man, Jasmine, I'm afraid you won't come back." He was aware of their, but totally uncaring. It thrilled her that he would do this in this setting.

"I'll come back, my love. You have my promise." She leaned down, and as everyone watched, she kissed him, her lips floating over his. "But right now, we need Magneto, not Erik. We need your experience with planning a war. We need your clear thinking and logical decisions. You take care of that, let me do what I need to, and we'll be fine." She looked up to the room, catching Scott's eyes. "We'll all be fine."

"Is that a premonition, Jasmine, or just what you hope for?" Charles asked, his eyes holding an uncertainty that she had never seen in them.

"I won't give you false hope. I haven't had any insight to what will happen. But I believe with everything that is in me, that we will succeed. As long as we stand together, we'll win." With that still ringing in their head, Jasmine turned and went out of the room, followed closely by Hank.

000000000000000

Jasmine walked down the hall looking for Erik. Night had fallen while she was in the Med Lab with Hank and Charles, and it was bed time. It would be easier if she used her telepathy, but she was tired, and the effort was too much right now. The tests that Charles had preformed had been hard. He had placed the inhibitor collar on her, and told her to use her power. At first it had been easy. Then as time wore on, she began to tire. Maybe she wasn't as powerful as she thought.

Doubts plagued her as she walked. What if she was wrong? What if she couldn't resist an Ionic blast? What if her power failed her when she needed it most? She wouldn't be able to live with herself if all her friends were killed because she couldn't do what she'd said she could.

Jasmine hated being tired. This happened every time. She always began to doubt and question everything she knew for a fact. The outside world saw a flawless facade, but the real girl underneath was anything but. Erik had once told her she needed to be an actress. That was before they had begun their affair, before he knew her better than she herself did. When she finally found him, he'd take one look at her and know what she was doing to herself.

She walked instinctively to their favorite place. She came into the library, and saw him standing beyond the open patio doors, as he had done so many times before. She walked forward, placing her hand on his muscled back when she neared him. He didn't even turn, just placed his arms around her, pulling her close. His chin rested on her hair, they looked out over the garden.

"I hadn't thought about what happened to you years ago until this afternoon. I can safely say that I wanted to kill Gambit right then. I'm sorry I didn't realize what it had done to you." He kissed her forehead, holding her tighter. "You need to get it out of your system." He pulled back and looked into her eyes, seeing how tired she was, how much she was struggling to keep up the facade. She only nodded then closed her eyes. Erik felt the change come over her.

_Jasmine was only six when it happened. She was home in Ireland with her parents. They were taking a small vacation from their work at Xavier's school. Jasmine had just started school that year, studying under Mr Charles and Mr Erik. She was happy to have started school. She enjoyed learning from the two men almost as much as she liked playing with them._

_She was in the garden in Ireland playing with her brother's hunting dogs, when there were suddenly men in front of her. She looked up at them, ready to ask who they were, when she saw one of them come at her with a sack. She screamed as the man grabbed her, threw the sack over her head, and ran with her tucked under his arm._

_She screamed until the were in a vehicle, her mind screaming for her Muma and Da. She screamed for Mr Charles and Mr Erik. For Matt, Jeff, and Seth. She wanted them to hear her, so she screamed loudly in her head, the sound coming out her mouth as well. She screamed until finally one of the men hit her on the head with something and then there was blackness._

_When she woke up, she was laying on bed, her arms and legs spread, tied to the bed post. Her mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. She was scared. She wanted her Muma, and Mr Erik. She wasn't screaming any more, but she tried to get her arms out of the ropes. All she managed to do was rub her wrists red. The tears started to fall then._

_The doors opened and a man walked in. To a little six year old, he was the most handsome man every seen. He was short, with dark blonde hair. His blue eyes bright. He smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. She didn't like his smile. There was something bad about it._

_"Hello Jasmine. My name is Ken." He walked to the bed. Jasmine noticed that he had a bathrobe on. Her Da wore one around the palace at night, she knew that he was often naked under it. "I need to show you some things, Jasmine, but I need you to be a good girl for me. It won't hurt too much."_

_"What are you going to do?" Jasmine asked, speaking for the first time. She yelped when the man raised his hand, holding it toward her. She felt cold all of a sudden. She looked down and screamed when she saw her naked body. She couldn't think about where her clothes had gone, only that they were gone. When she looked back up, the man pulled the belt on his robe, shrugging it off, letting it fall to the floor._

_Jasmine stared at that **thing** standing out from his body. She didn't know what it was, she'd never seen one before. She watched as the man climbed onto the bed with her, that thing bobbing up and down. There were what looked like balls hanging down underneath it. She was suddenly more scared than she had ever been in her short life._

_"Let's see how you like this." He pulled her face up and placed his mouth on hers. Jasmine knew what a kiss was. She had seen her parents kissing, and her oldest brother Matt kissing a maid. She knew that she wasn't old enough to be kissing anyone. She didn't like it. Jasmine tried to pull away when she felt a hand on her chest, rubbing her nipples. Se opened her mouth to scream, only to have his tongue push in, silencing her._

_The hand moved down her body, toward the place between her legs. Her mother had told her once that no one was supposed to touch her there. She redoubled her efforts, tried to get away from him, but his large body dropped on her smaller one, pinning her down. She felt his fingers push into her, touching her in ways she didn't like._

_The man pulled away from her mouth, smiling down evilly at her, as his fingers pushed into her body. Jasmine screamed in pain, again screaming in her mind for everyone she knew. She screamed for Mr Erik to come save her. Suddenly she felt something in her body change. She thought about his hand and about pushing it out and it happen!!!_

_"What...how..." The man looked at the girl beneath him. Jasmine was glowing, her body feeling very strange. She suddenly sent the man flying back, hovering above the bed, his eyes wide. She looked to the ropes and they dissolved. She stood up as the door opened. She focused on the man that had violated her, and as she watched, he exploded, the dust disappearing into nothing._

_There was silence in the room as she looked to the open door. She was ready to defend herself again, raising her hand, stopping when she saw Mr Erik standing there. She crumbled onto the bed, crying out at the pain between her legs. She looked down and saw blood there, and not knowing what it was, she cried harder._

_"It's going to be alright, Jasmine, my dear. I promise you." Mr Erik came forward, pulled her to her feet, and wrapped his cloak around her. She threw her arms around his neck, holding onto to him for dear life. She felt him pick her up and carry her out, leaving the room behind them._

"I never thanked you, Erik." She had her head buried in his chest, his shirt wet with her tears. He had relived those terrifying moments with her this time.

"The joy and relief I just felt is thanks enough, my love. If you hadn't killed that man, I would have. But I wouldn't have been so merciful. I would have made him suffer for touching what was mine." She looked up at him when she heard that.

"Was I yours even then? Truly? Had you already decided that you would have me for your own?" Jasmine's eyes were wide, making Erik smile. The picture reminded him of when she was child. She had looked at him with wide eyes many times after that incident. And every time, he had felt something stir in the region of his heart.

"Yes, even then. I nearly went crazy when I found out that you were missing. Charles and I were on the jet within an hour of hearing you in our heads. I paced the entire time, Charles flew the jet and ignored me. I think he knew then where our relationship would lead. He just didn't anticipate that it would start while you were still a minor." His tone was dry, a half smile on his lips.

"I'm glad you're the one that found me." She placed her head back on his chest.

"You called me, and I came to save you like you asked." He tightened his arms around her. "I'll always come to save you, my love. Always." They stood like that a while longer, looking out over the peaceful scene, both thinking that it might not last much longer. As they started to float up to their room, Jasmine held tight to Erik. They went into their room, closing reality out. They were just two lovers, alone in the world, with nothing between them, nothing threatening to tear them apart. For one more night, they were just Erik and Jasmine.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jasmine woke slowly, her eyes blurry. She felt Erik's solid presence behind her, his arms around her waist, holding her securely to him. Last nights lovemaking had been slow and erotic, filled with love, soft whispers, and softer touches. The sense of urgency was pushed aside in order to make the night memorable. After they had cooled down, they were laying in each others arms, Erik told her the date he would marry her. December 22. Just three short months away.

She had turned to him and kissed him passionately again, and the lovemaking started all over again. Jasmine held onto Erik as he took her again, their passion consuming them, until there was nothing but the two of them and their love for each other, breathless and shuddering with lust. Erik held her tight, kissing her hair, stroking her bare back, telling her that he loved her more than life, more than metal. Jasmine had broke down and cried at that. She had never felt more loved, more cherished than in that moment. It would have to carry her through the next week, maybe two.

Because today Jasmine would be leaving. Today, they implemented their plan to bring down the FoH. Jasmine would leave after breakfast for a shopping spree in New York, alone. She knew what she had to do, but the time line depended on Mark Howell. She knew he would take the bait. He might not be the one to capture her, but she would be taken to him. And he would take her. She had made sure that all the shady groups that disliked mutants knew that she would be in town.

What everyone else didn't know was how she had done that. No one knew that she paid dearly for inside informants. They not only brought word to her about their groups activity, but they planted information for her, case in point. She had made a call a few days ago after the testing was done. She was waiting on the return call, but she knew that they would come through. They always did.

She looked at the clock, then at Erik. He looked tired, and old. For the first time she saw him as others saw him. He was an old man to everyone else. But to her, he was just a man, the man she loved more than life itself. He dropped the act when he was around her. He wasn't Magneto, he was Erik Lensherr. A man of great passions and many opinions. And she was the recipient of them all.

As much as she wanted to turn over and engage his passions, she couldn't. Now was the time to prepare herself for her mission. She needed to think clearly, to process all her information. With that thought, she lifted Erik's arm, and scooted away from him, soothing him back to sleep when he started to protest. She hated to do that, but right now she had no choice. There were few things she needed to do before he woke up.

She went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, and brushed her teeth, wrapped herself in her robe before moving back into the bedroom. She picked up her cell and walked out onto the patio. The sun was just starting to lighten the sky when her phone rang softly.

"Hello?"

"It's Steve." 'Ro might not have kept up with her weekend _amour_, but Jasmine had. He had been a good friend and a useful plant after discovering that the three girls were mutants.

"It is all set?"

"Yeah, the word's out." There a pause. "Jas, are you sure you want to do this? It's going to be dangerous for you, especially if you think Howell had Curt killed." She could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm sure, Steve. You know first hand what these groups are like. You know what they plan to do. I can't sit by and let it happen. I _**won't**_ sit by and let it happen." She heard a sigh come over the line.

"I'm leaving. I can't sit back and not do something when you're risking your life like this. I'm coming to your school."

"'Ro's moved on, Steve. She's with another mutant and she's happy." She hated to tell him this. Whether Ororo knew it or not, Steve had fallen in love with her during that one weekend. He did what he did for Jasmine because he wanted to keep 'Ro safe.

"That's ok, Jas, I've moved on too. I'm ready for a new relationship. Ya'll got any hot young mutants that wouldn't mind dating an old human?" His laugh sounded over the cell. Hers matched it.

"There are a few young ladies here that would swoon at the sight of you. And they wouldn't care if you're a human or not." Jasmine smiled as a thought came to her. "In fact I have one in mind for you. Her name's Jubilation Lee. Jubilee is just the kind of girl you need, Steve, and she's legal." They both laughed at that.

"Just what I need." His voice turned serious. "Be careful, Jasmine. We need you around."

"Don't worry, Steve, I'll be coming back. I have too much to live for." Jasmine placed a hand on her stomach.

"Bye, Jas." The connection ended abruptly.

Jasmine closed her eyes, focusing on the things around her. She felt everything hum inside her. All the people in the house waking up, some already moving around. Charles was in his office, talking to Kitty. Jasmine found that interesting and she could never resist spying on someone telepathically. It was her greatest fault. She focused, listening to what they were saying. Both were dressed, though Kitty seemed a bit rumpled.

"What were you thinking, Kitty, coming into my rooms?" Charles looked at the girl like she had suddenly sprouted ears, whiskers, and a tail. Kitty just stood there, with her head down. "Why would you want to come into my private rooms, Kitty?" Jasmine watched in fascination as the girl raised her head, her body stiffening.

"I should think, sir, that the fact that I was wearing a skimpy night gown would have made the reason rather obvious." Kitty's tone was one of defiance, with a touch of sarcasm in it. Jasmine felt her mouth open in shock. No one had ever talked to Charles Xavier like that. Not even Magneto would call Xavier's wrath upon himself by using a tone like that.

"You'll have to do better than that, my dear Miss Pryde. Why were you in my room?" Charles stood up from behind his desk. Once again, Jasmine's mouth dropped as she saw an obvious bulge in his pants. She heard Kitty gasp, too, as she saw it. She felt the waves of lust flowing from them both.

"I wanted you. I wanted to make love to you. Charles Xavier, I've loved you since you convinced me to come here. When you died, it nearly killed me. You can't imagine the feeling of relief when I found out that Magneto and Jasmine had heard from you. You've been back a week. I figured it was time for me to make my move. I wore that gown, thinking that I could take it off quickly. But you were awake when I came." Kitty hung her head again, embarrassment engulfing her.

"What about Bobby? You are dating him, are you not?" Charles was slowly advancing.

"Bobby was just a phase. He used me to cheat on Rogue and then cheated on me. I never really liked him that way anyway." Kitty's chin came up defiantly. "You're the one I want, Charles Xavier."

"Are you aware that I'm 42 years your senior, Kitty?" His eyes burned with passion even as he tried to talk some sense into the young girl before him.

"I know, Charles, and I don't care. Age is nothing. Jasmine's taught me that much in her time here. If she and Magneto can have a chance, I think you and I can too. Magneto was talking to Logan the other day about a Super Soldier chamber that would reverse his aging. If you fall in love with me like I'm in love with you, then maybe you'd consider doing that too."

"Do you really love me, Kitty? It's not just some kind of weird fascination with the man that in a way saved you?" Charles was standing in front of her by now, within reaching distance, but he didn't touch her.

Kitty suddenly lurched forward, throwing herself at Charles, wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist. She pulled his head down to hers and placed her lips on his, kissing him with all she was worth.

"Does that answer your question, Charles Xavier? I love you. And I want you." She attached her mouth to his again, muffling any answer that was forthcoming.

Jasmine had long since abandoned the pretense of just cruising around the mansion making sure everyone was there. She was focused on these two wholly now. She knew that Charles knew she was listening in. But he didn't seem to care too much.

_She would be good for you, Charles._ She felt his mental smile.

_I was wondering how much longer it would take for you to say something, Jasmine. And yes, she would be good for me. But she's so young._

_She may be young, but she's ready. And she does love you. You should know that life's too short. Take what you can get right now, and don't worry about the future. Besides, we need another couple to make it even._

_There's four couples right now. How are Kitty and I going to make it even?_

_You won't. But I'm working on another couple. Take her, Charles, you couldn't do any better. Just lock the door before you do._ She laughed and heard him laugh with her.

She sensed him move his hand to the girl. She heard a gasp as Kitty was wrapped in Xavier's arms. Then she saw Charles returned Kitty's passionate kiss, his hands moving down her body, cupping her butt and pulling her tighter into him.

_By the way, I have a friend coming in a few days. Steve Cohen. He's my contact underground. He needs to be introduced to Jubilee. Have fun with Kitty, Charles._ She laughed as he mentor pushed her out of his mind just as he was carrying Kitty over to his chair behind his desk. Jasmine had a feeling that the desk was about to be christened. She felt her own lover behind her.

"What are you laughing about, love?" His strong arms wrapped around her.

"Charles is, as we speak, making love to Kitty." She felt Erik's arms move to her shoulders, and turn her around. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

"Xavier and Pryde?" His eyes wide, he looked into hers. "After that crap he gave me about having an affair with you? There was 30 years between us. There's what...42 years between them!!!" Jasmine laughed again, her arms going around Erik, pulling him close, bringing his mouth to hers.

_Love knows no age, studmuffin. You and I are proof of that. And Charles has a new lease on life. He deserves to be happy, don't you think?_

"Yes, but, Jasmine, 42 years. He couldn't even hope to marry her and have children with her. He'd die before they reached 20."

"And you think that you won't?" Jasmine's quiet question stopped him. She was right. He stuttered, trying to find an answer. He latched onto the only one that he could think of.

"I'm going to use the Super Soldier chamber. My body will be younger than I am. I can live for another 30 years or more. But Charles... he won't live that long." Erik was still trying to get his mind around his friend with an 18 year old.

"He can't go into the chamber too?" Jasmine knew the answer to that. Erik just took a bit longer to realize it.

"Yes, he can." His eyes met hers. "So maybe it's not so bad after all."

"Maybe it's not. He needs someone right now, and she loves him. They would make a good pair. She would lighten him up and he would calm her down."

"That's certainly true enough. It'll just take me a while to get used to it, that's all. Charles and Kitty." Erik gave a short laugh. "You know this means I get to give him hell about it now, don't you?" Jasmine smiled up at him, liking to see him smiling and laughing.

"Just don't be too hard on him. Be the bigger man. He'll realize he was wrong for what he did all those years ago. Maybe." She hugged Erik then pulled away, going into their room. Erik stopped when his eyes fell to her bags sitting by the door. They had packed them together last night before going to bed.

He watched silently as she dressed, and went about the room gathering the last minute items she would need. Even though this was a mission, it needed to look like a shopping trip. She had packed enough clothes for a weekend, with extra pairs just in case, along with a few evening dresses in a garment bag. Jasmine had planned everything to look like she was taking some much needed time to herself, going shopping, taking in a few shows, dinning in nice restaurants.

"I wish there was another way, Jasmine." He sat on the bed, his shoulders shagging.

"I do too, Erik. But there's not, and we both know it. The only hope of stopping the FoH is me. We have to get to Howell. He'll take me and then you can come and save me, like you did before. Only this time I'm not a helpless 6 year old." Erik pulled her to him, his arms wrapping around her waist, he buried his face in her breasts, holding her close.

"You've never been helpless, Jasmine. Even when I found you that night. You were the one to kill that man, not me. And I think you'd do it again if you had to. You'd kill them all if it would save any of us.

"I'd kill them all to save you. Saving everyone else in the mansion is an added bonus." She leaned down and kissed him slowly, stopping only when a knock sounded on the door. "It's open." The door opened to reveal Scott on the other side, looking ill at ease. He took in their position and adverted his eyes.

"It's time to go, Jas. You don't want to be late." He stood there waiting.

"Thanks, Scott. Take my bags as you go back downstairs, please." She turned back to Erik and ignored Scott, leaning down again and kissing her lover, long and slow, her lips on his saying what her words could not. She finally pulled back, and rested her forehead on his, her breathing shallow, her hands framing his face. Both had their eyes closed.

Jasmine opened hers, watching as Erik did the same. They stared into each other's eyes, memorizing each other. They had decided that it would be easier to have a private good bye in their room than in front of the mansion. Erik wasn't even going down stairs. They had said everything they wanted to say last night. All she had to do was carry her bags down stairs and get in the car.

"I love you, Erik, and no matter what, I don't regret what's happened between us. Not fifteen years ago and not now. I thank the stars everyday that I had the time I did with you, and I'm counting on my lucky stars that I'll have many more years with you." She smiled. She didn't want him seeing her about to cry when he closed his eyes at night. So she smiled at him. "After all, I have a wedding to plan, and a life to live with you. I will be back." She pecked his lips again, grabbed her shoulder bag and purse, and escaped out the room before either could say more.

There was no one in the halls this morning, which wasn't that strange. It was Friday, a school day, all the children were in classes, but it was deathly quite. It was as if the house knew what was happening. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she walked straight through the foray and out the large double doors. Only Scott and Logan were waiting on her. They had pulled her car to the steps and had her two large bags in the trunk. Logan took the small bag and her purse, and placed them in car, then turned and engulfed her in his large arms. Then he pulled back and walked away.

Scott looked at her for a moment, then did the same. Jasmine didn't wait to see him walk into the house, but hopped into her Viper and drove away, tears rolling down her cheeks as she steered the car onto the main road. The tears seeped out for about an hour, until finally Jasmine had to give herself a stern talking to.

"It's not like you're never going to see them again, Jas. It'll be no more than a week, maybe two at the most, and this will be over. You'll take down the FoH, go back to the mansion, marry Erik and start practicing making a baby again. Practice makes perfect." She smiled at that. Her fear was ebbing away. The further she drove the better she felt about the chances of actually succeeding.

_You'll do it, Jasmine, I have faith in you._ Charles' voice came out of no where.

_I know I will, Charles, it's just this fear consumed me as I drove away. It's irrational, I know, but I guess I'm still human enough to have doubts._

_Of course you have doubts. Everyone has them, even Erik, which you know. He was just here with Kitty and me, talking like I've never heard him. His fear is very real, Jasmine. Kitty was amazed to see him like that._

_I bet she was! Everyone is so in awe of him. But they don't realize that for all his talk, he still struggles like we do. He's changed so much , Charles. He's ready to work with you to make the world better._

_He mentioned something like that while he was here, wanting to talk to me after this was over. I'm very interested to see what he proposes. Kitty wants to say something to you, Jasmine._ Jasmine felt a shift in her mind, felt another mind being added to Charles'.

_Jas, you need to contact Erik as much as you can. He's very scared for you. _

_I know he is, Kitty. He understands why I need to do this, but he still worries. There's not much I can do about that. But I will talk to him later. Do me a favor, Kitty?_

_Sure, what is it?_

_Take care of Charles and try to help Marie make sure that Erik eats. The last thing I need is for him to be weak in the battle that's to come._

_I'll help make sure he's OK, Jas. And don't worry about Charles. I'll take care of him all by myself._

_You're good for him, Kitty. _

_He's good for me too._

_Now girls, that enough talk about me. We'll let you go, Jasmine. Be careful driving._

The presence in her mind left and she felt alone, truly alone again. The feeling was unsettling to say the least. She didn't like it. She focused her mind on driving. It was a warm day outside, and Jasmine had never been a girl to pass up the opportunity to ride with the wind in her hair. She saw a gas station sign up ahead. It would the last one before she got on to the interstate. She pulled in. After filling the tank, she walked into the small store. There were five men sitting around the counter watching her.

"After noon, gentlemen. How are all of you doing this fine day?" She smiled her prettiest smile. They stared for a moment. Then they all clambered to their feet, talking over each other. Jasmine's smile widened. She turned to the man behind the counter, a man about her age.

"Afternoon, ma'am. What can I do for you today?" He seemed less taken in than the others. Jasmine scanned him quickly and knew why he was different. He was a mutant, controlling fire if she didn't miss her guess. She found it ironic that he worked in a gas station. He realized she was a mutant a few seconds after she scanned him. His face lightened and he smiled at her.

"I just need some snacks and to pay for the gas. Do you have any white chocolate cover pretzels?" The smile never left her face as she talked. She scanned all the other men, finding that they were normal humans, and they were all good men. None of them had bad feelings about mutants, they all knew that the young man was one. Interesting.

"Aisle three. We have a new coffee machine in the back, pretty good too. Not like that big chain store, but still alright."

"Thanks." Jasmine walked off, aware of all their eyes on her figure. She found the pretzels easily and then made her way toward the coffee she smelled. It might not be a national brand, but it was still coffee. She pushed the button and watched the cup fill up, grabbing a top and popping it into place. She grabbed her pretzels and a few other snacks that she saw, and walked back up to the counter.

"This and gas it all?"

"Yes." She paid the man, smiled again, then turned. "You have a fine day, gentlemen." She walked out of the store without looking back. In a few minutes, she had her hair pulled up, the windows down and was back on the road, heading for the interstate that would take her into the city.

0000000000000

Jasmine finally pulled up in front of what used to be the Hilton, now called the Aidan Hotel. No one at home in Ireland, or at the mansion knew that she owned the now world renowned hotel. She had bought it after the last trip to the city with 'Ro and Cindy. It had taken most of the her inheritance from her grandparents, but she had done it. Her lawyer handled all the arrangements, and it had paid off. The hotel had provided her income for that last 14 years.

The name she had chosen was special to her. Aidan was Irish and meant "warmth of the home." The first thing Jasmine did was redecorate the inside. If she could have had her way she would have pulled the entire thing down and rebuilt it as an old world castle. But that had been impractical, as well as too expensive. So she worked on the inside, turning it into a castle.

The floors had been laid over with stones, covered by thick rugs in places. The stairs going up where covered with a thick red carpet, the banister solid rock. The chandelier in the main room was a replica of what would have been in a castle. It had to be lit by hand. It was the only one like that in the hotel. The rooms were lit with electricity, but had the options of candle light. The beds were huge four-posters with canopies and curtains. The bathrooms had running water, but the tubs were old fashion claw footed porcelain. The hotel was modern, but had touches of the old everywhere.

More importantly, it was known to be mutant friendly. Not only to guests but also to workers. Most of the workers Jasmine employed were mutants that society had deemed too dangerous. But she had taken them in and helped them. She had found that when you gave someone a hand when they are in dire need, you'd made a friend for life. Particularly if that person was a mutant. As Jasmine stepped from her car, she saw one of her oldest employees come around to help her.

"Hello, Gervase. How are you doing?" She held her hands out and watched as he took them in his own big ones. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek as he responded.

"I'm doing good, Miss Jasmine. I have to tell you, it's been too long since you've been here. We've missed you these last three years." Jasmine loved listening to his southern accent. It soothed her frayed nerves. His face withered into a smile as he pulled her around the car to the curb.

"And I've missed you all as well. I was never taken better care of than while I was here." She stood as Gervase did his job, heaving her bags from the trunk of the Viper.

"That's a right pret little car you got there, Miss Jasmine. I never knew you were interested in speed." He smiled again as he sat her bags down and motioned for a young man to take the car away, and another to come take her bags. He offered his arm to her and escorted her into the hotel as she answered.

"Well, speed is good for some things. You never know when you'll need a fast get away car." The old man laughed, the sound echoing off the stone walls, causing people to look up. Another older man rushed to them, holding his hands out to Jasmine.

"Miss Jasmine, I'm so glad to see you again. It's been too long since you graced us with your presence." He smiled at her, his brown eyes twinkling.

"I agree, Stan, it has been too long. Though I won't be here as long as I'd like this time. I'm only here for a few days." The two men shared a glance. "As soon as I run into some old friends, I'll be going to stay with them." They gave her looks that said they understood.

"Well, let's get you settled in then. You're suite is ready, as always. Why don't you take her up, Gervase. I'll send your bags up and some refreshments, Miss Jasmine. You just sit back and relax tonight. We'll take care of you."

"I know you will, Stan." She and Gervase walked to the elevator. Gervase inserted his card and pushed the button for the 20th floor. The entire floor was hers, consisting of a living room, a kitchen, and six bedrooms; three to the left and down a hall of the large main room and three to the right, down a hall, each with their own bathrooms.

"Is there anything I can get you, Miss Jasmine?" Gervase asked as Jasmine wandered into the large living room.

"No, Gervase, just my bags and some snacks. As soon as they arrive, you can go back to your duties." Just then a knock sounded, and Gervase opened the door to reveal a bellhop with her bags and another with a cart.

"Bring them in gentlemen. Set the bags in the room all the way down the left hall. Bring the cart here to the bar." He waited until they boys had left the room, and Jasmine was checking the cart. "Anything else, Miss Jasmine?"

"No thank you, Gervase. I'm set for now. You and Stan can rest assured that if I need anything I'll call."

"Have a good day and night, then, Miss Jasmine." He walked to the door.

"You too, Gervase," Jasmine called before he shut the door behind him. She stood in the middle of the large living room, looking around, remembering the last time she had been here.

It had been a trip to the city with Mark Howell. He hadn't known that she owned the hotel, and had come in demanding the best room for himself and his fiancé. She hadn't understood then why he had wanted to stay in a hotel that was known to have mutants working in it at the time. She stood in front of her window, over looking the city sky line was she thought about that last night.

_She and Mark were walking arm in arm away from a theater. They had just seen Cats, one of her all time favorite musicals. Mark hadn't liked it, but he had sat through it for her. They were both dressed in their finest, Jasmine wearing a long deep green dress that Mark said looked wonderful on her. She didn't like it, thought it made her look washed up, but she had worn for her fiancé. _

_They were walking down the street, back toward the hotel when Jasmine had saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned in time to see an out of control car come careening around the corner. Several cars were hit, one careening toward a family of five standing there looking up at a billboard. _

_Jasmine didn't think about the consequences. She flew into the air, landing right in front of the family, raising her hands, stopping the car just inches from them. Next she looked to the car that was still moving, hitting more cars, until she moved her hand toward and brought it to a stop several hundred yards away._

_People were standing there watching her. She looked into the car that she had stopped first, seeing that the man was passed out. She ran around to the side, and flicking her wrist, tore the door from it's hinges. When she looked in, she saw that the man was in worse shape than she would have guessed. Jasmine did a quick scan body scan. The man was a hemophiliac. She had to get him out. _

_The dash board was pressing down on his legs, the stirring wheel pressing into his stomach. Jasmine knew that she was going to have to get him out of that car if he was to have any chance at all. He was blooding heavily from a gash on his leg, there was probably internal bleeding as well. The more he bleed, the smaller the chances were he would live to see the ambulance. The one good thing was that he was awake and watching every move she made._

_First she took care of the stirring wheel, simply dissolving it. The dash board was a bit more tricky. She ended up dissolving it as well. She then picked up the seat, floating it out of the car and onto the ground, motioning for some of the men to help her move him. Once he was laid out, she did another body scan, seeing what had to be done._

"_You're bleeding internally, and from the cut on your leg. I need to help you. If I don't, you will die before the ambulance arrives." Jasmine was aware of all the eyes on her, listening to her every word._

"_Why would you help me? Do you know who I am?" The man asked in a whisper._

"_You're Brian Jefferies, world renowned reporter and mutant hater."_

"_Then why help me?" His eyes held a curious light._

"_Because I'm a medical doctor and I took an oath to help everyone I could. Because I'm a good person. But mostly because you need it. And if I don't, you will die." She looked him in the eyes. Waiting for him to nod. When he did, she laid her hands on his abdomen, and concentrated. A slow glow settled over his body and then faded, his injuries completely healed._

"_You'll be tired for a bit, but you won't have any problems from the hemophilia again." Jasmine stood, looking to where Mark had been standing. He wasn't there, only empty space. Someone called out, catching her attention. She moved off, not thinking of Mark again. There was a lady trapped under a car._

"_She's hurt, and we can't get her out. You've got to help her!!" A younger lady screamed at Jasmine as she neared. Jasmine scanned the area, seeing what was holding the woman down._

"_I will help her, but everyone needs to move back." The crowd did was she asked willingly. Jasmine focused on the car that pinned the woman, drowning everything else out. She never noticed that Brian Jefferies walked up behind her, standing closer than everyone else. Jasmine trained her eyes on the car, it lifted with ease, allowing a few men to get under it and drag the woman out. It was then that she noticed Brian Jefferies was there, helping the woman out of the way. When all were a safe distance away from the floating car, Jasmine sat it down gently, then turned to the where the woman was laying on the ground._

_This time she didn't even ask, just knelt beside the woman, extended her hands and healed her, leaving a soft glow on her body for a few minutes, fading as her injuries healed. The woman looked up and smiled at her, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. Jasmine returned the smile and squeeze, nodding slightly, before rising and turning to face the wreckage as the police and ambulance arrived on the screen._

_She walked over the where the family of four were standing, talking to a police officer. The little girl broke away, running to Jasmine, wrapping her arms around Jasmine's waist, hugging her tight. Jasmine returned the hug as everyone watched, smiling down at the little girl._

"_I wanted to say thanks for saving us. You're a good person. I like mutants, no matter what that mean man says about them." Jasmine actually laughed at that, several around her joining in._

"_Well, I happen to like them too. And it's good that you don't let other people tell you what to think and feel. You must always decide for yourself what you believe. And I'm glad I was here to save you." Jasmine scanned the girl, finding that she had the X-gene. She looked to her the parents and brothers. The parents were mutants, and the brothers both had the X-gene as well. Jasmine pulled the little girl over to her parents._

"_Here's my card. And here's another. If you ever need help, call Xavier. He'll be able to help with anything you might need. Please don't hesitate to call me either. I'll do what ever I can." The adults shook her hand, the girl gave her one last hug, then the family went on their way._

"_Ma'am?" Jasmine turned to find Brian Jefferies with two officers. _

"_Yes?" She addressed the one that had spoken, a captain if she had her ranks right._

"_We've spoken with Mr Jefferies and several others. We know what you did. You were mighty brave here tonight. May I have your name?" The man was good looking, very good looking. And there was no wedding ring, no memory of a wife._

"_Jasmine Riona Englham."_

"_Ms Englham, this could have easily been much worse than it is. I want to thank you for all you've done tonight." The man looked Jasmine in the eyes, something that not every man can do. He smiled at her. She saw admiration gleaming in his eyes, along with a faint attraction. "Mr Jefferies would like to talk to you away from everyone else, if you're agreeable with that. We'll stay with you of course."_

"_That would be fine, Officer." She turned without a another word and walked a bit away from the other people. When she faced a building, she turned, leaning against it, already feeling the weight of blocking so many minds. She faced Jefferies, ready to listen and answer questions that she could._

"_I want to know why you really did it, Ms Englham. Not the pat answers of being a doctor, or a good person, or even of me needing it. Give me a real answer." He stood next to the policemen, his arms crossed, ready to disbelieve anything she said. So she told him the truth._

"_Because, unlike you, I know that we're not all the same. Unlike you, I'm tolerant. I have compassion. On humans and mutants alike. I believe in doing the right thing, Mr Jefferies, whether you be a human or mutant. We all have a responsibility to each other. Trust me when I say that there was no higher reason. I didn't do it change your opinion of mutants. I would have done the same for a criminal, simply because I hold life precious. Life isn't made in the blink of an eyes, Mr Jefferies, but it can be taken. If I have the power to stop that, don't you think I should? Or would you rather be lying there on the ground dead?"_

_Jasmine looked Brian Jefferies in the eye, daring him to say that he would rather be dead. She couldn't help but wonder what he would think if he knew that she could kill him as easily as she had saved him. Would he be running as far as he could, as fast as he could from the world's most powerful mutant? Or would he stand there like he is now, defying her?_

"_In the end, Mr Jefferies, I don't care what you believe, what you think about me and my kind. I still saved your life, and I would do it again without thinking." She turned to the officers. "Do you need anything from me?"_

"_No ma'am we don't. We have what we need. We're just waiting for a clean up crew."_

"_If you'd let me help with that, it would go quicker." She waited only long enough for a nod, then walked out into the middle of the street, raising her hands and moving objects easily. She lined the damaged cars on one side of the street, cleaned the debris with a swipe of her hand, and dissolved the broken glass. After everything was settled, she finally turned toward the captain again. "If you need anything from me, here's where you can reach me." She handed him a card with her numbers on it._

"_This should do it, ma'am. I'll get a car to take you back to your hotel." She smiled at that._

"_There's no need for a car, sir. I'll just fly back." With a parting smile, she looked to the sky and jumped, taking off, flying through the Manhattan sky line._

_It was less than two minutes and she was landing on her balcony at the Aidan. She hadn't given Mark another thought since she had looked for him on the street earlier. If she had been thinking, she wouldn't have entered her room with her guard down. Instead, she was thinking about Brian Jefferies, wondering if she had made any difference._

_She opened the door and stepped into the living room, her eyes adjusting to the darkness, closing the door behind her. Then suddenly, a fist came out, catching her in the nose, the impact throwing her back against the wall. She gasped in pain as another fist slammed into her stomach, making her double over. A hand grasped her hair, pulling her head up._

"_You bitch!! You whore!! How dare you lie to me!! I'll make you pay for this treachery!!" Mark's eyes were dark with rage, his thoughts out of control. Before Jasmine could even think to do anything, he had brought his fist down onto her face again, then into her stomach. She fell to the floor, he started to kick her. Finally the hitting and kicking stopped._

_"You're a slut, Jasmine. And I'm gonna make you feel like one." She heard the sound of metal, then a zipper unzippering. Jasmine turned her head to watch as he dropped his pants. She turned away from him when he pushed her dress away from her lower body. She tuned her mind out as he entered her bruised and battered body roughly. She thought of better times, when Erik was over her, kissing her, making love to her. Until finally he slapped her and pulled her face toward him, making her look into his eyes._

_"I want to see what I'm doing to you, whore." He looked into her eyes, pounding into her protesting body. Jasmine had the fleeting thought to send him a psychic wave. But she knew that if she did, she would kill him. So__ Jasmine kept quite, the only sounds coming from her mouth were gasps and soft moans of pain._

_He beat into her until he released. She watched as he stood, pulled up his pants, and turned away. Jasmine laid perfectly still as he gathered his bags and went from the room without looking back. She kept her mind, though it was racked with pain, on him until he had left the hotel. Only then did she move. Only then did she pick herself up off the cold floor, now stained with her blood, and stumbled to the bathroom._

_The sight in the full length mirror made her wince, which made her gasp in pain. Her eyes hurt just looking at her bruised face. She could only imagine what the rest of her body looked like. She started to peel what was left of her dress off, the dried blood making it pull and hurt her tender skin. She grabbed a bath clothe and sponged herself off. She hadn't started to heal herself yet, because she was so weak._

_Jasmine knew that she didn't have enough strength to tackle the healing process that night, so after toweling dry very gently, she found a lose pair of PJ's and pulled them on just as a knock sounded on the door. She didn't bother with scanning to see who it was. She just went to the door and opened it. That was the first sign that she was very tired._

_Brian Jefferies was standing outside her door, staring at her. His mouth opened and closed, his disbelieving eyes taking in her appearance. She could hear his thoughts going around in her head, but was too tired to try to shut them out. That was the second sign that she was very tired._

_**Who did this to her? Why did she let them do this to her? Why do I care? Her nose has got to be broken. If her face looks this bad, what is the rest of her body like?**_

"_His name is Mark Howell. He's my now ex-fiancé. And I let him do this because it either that, or I kill him. And I don't know why you care. Yes my nose is broken, and my body looks much worse than my face. Any other questions?" Jasmine walked away from the opened door, yet another sign that she was very tired. She walked over the sofa and flopped down, watching Brian as he decided whether to accept her backhanded invitation or not._

_He finally walked into the room, shutting the door behind him, coming over to sit beside her. Jasmine felt his eyes on her, traveling over her face, going over her body, his thoughts loud in her head. But she couldn't do anything about it. She was so tired._

_**After years of hating mutants, how is it that one woman makes me change my mind and excites me like this?**_

_Jasmine laughed out loud._

"_I'm a telepath, and right now I'm too tired to raise my shields, so if you could think a little less loudly, I would appreciate it." She gave him a small smile, her lips hurting where they were busted._

"_Ok, I'll just ask all my questions out loud, then. Why did he do this?" Jasmine closed her eyes, not wanted to see him as she told him._

"_Because I'm a mutant. He thought I had lied to him. That I had kept my 'condition' from him on purpose. He didn't use those words, but he was thinking it. He called me names, beat, and raped me. Then walked out. I think he thought he had killed me, else he might still be here." She opened her eyes, reading genuine concern, along with barely controlled anger, in the chocolate eyes that stared back at her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Once I've rested, I'll heal myself and be right as rain in the morning."_

"_I came to apologize. I'm not usually that rude to people that save me life." Jasmine laughed at him when he said that._

"_You had reason. You lost you're family to a violent mutant. Not everyone that hates mutants has a valid reason like yours." She watched as he paled when she mentioned his family._

"_How did you know that?" His question came out as a whisper._

"_You were thinking it while I was healing you." She watched him for minute. "I understand. More than you know probably. That's the curse of being a telepath. You hear people's thoughts, feel their feelings. There's not much that I haven't felt at some point over my life. Hate is just one of many emotions we have." She closed her eyes again. Her head hurt from the effort of holding off an entire city's thoughts._

"_Well, I'm sorry. You made me realize that you're not all like that man. I had thought to just say my piece and then go, but I can't do that now. I can't leave you like this." Jasmine felt his over inflated sense of duty toward her. She had to smile at that._

"_You could leave me, but I'm glad you won't. Tonight won't be easy on me, especially when I stop blocking the entire city. Normally it wouldn't be a big deal for me to keep the city at bay, but when I'm tired like this, it's too much. I'm surprised I haven't lost consciousness yet." The smile she gave him was filled with pain._

"_Let's get you cleaned up some more, then I'll put you to bed." Jasmine dropped into unconsciousness as Brian got up. She felt two strong arms pick her up, and then there was nothing but darkness and blessed silence._

She stood at her window looking out over the city lost in her thoughts. That night seemed so long ago. It was hard to believe that only three years had passed. And here she was again, in the same room, waiting for someone to take her Mark. She never thought that it would come to this.

The loud ringing of her phone drew her away from her thoughts of the past. When she picked up the small contraption, she smiled at the name and number that showed up.

"Hello, Brian."

"I hate when you do that. I thought you weren't supposed to use your telepathy without permission or in emergencies."

"Well, Brian, there's a new little invention called Caller ID. It let's you see the names and numbers of who's calling you. It's a wonderful thing, you should think about getting it." She heard the dry chuckle over the phone, smiling herself. "How are you, Brian?"

"I'm good, Jas. How about you?" She heard the concern in his voice, and suddenly knew why he was calling.

"I'm really good Brian. I'm engaged." She heard his catch of breathe.

"Really? To whom?" The pain was evident in his voice.

"My first love, Erik."

"So he came back, did he? It only took him about 15 years." She could picture Brian sitting there now, the anger in his voice showing in his face.

"But he did come back."

"Well, I just wanted to check in with you when I heard why you were back in town. Why are you looking Mark Howell up now, Jasmine, when you're life is finally going right?"

"You know why, Brian. I can't stand by and let him do this. I _**won't **_stand by and let him do this." Jasmine kept his voice even, though she wanted to scream. She couldn't believe that he wouldn't understand.

"Jasmine, do you remember what that man did to you that last time you saw him? Because I do! You had bruises and cuts everywhere, a broken nose, broken ribs. He raped you!! I was the one that had to sit with you that night, watching as you healed yourself. I remember what he did, even if you don't." The last was yelled over the phone, making Jasmine pull it away from her ear.

"I remember, Brian, that's why I have to do this." She heard a sigh.

"I know, Jas. I was asked to call and see if I change your mind. I told Steve that I couldn't, but that I would try." The voice on the other end was resigned.

"Hey how about tomorrow, you come pick me up and we'll paint the town like we used to?" Jasmine forced gaiety into her voice, knowing that he would catch it any way.

"Are you sure you're fiancé won't mind?" The bitterness in his voice was hard to miss.

"I'm sure. Erik knows I love him. Pick me up around seven." She held her breath, waiting for him to turn her down.

"Alright, I'll be there at 7." The line went dead. Not a 'see ya later,' or a ' have a good night.' Just a dead line.

"Well I guess that could have went worse," Jasmine spoke to the city outside her window.

0000000000000

The next morning, Jasmine was up and out of her room by 8am. She had a full day planned, starting with a trip to the wedding boutique. Since Erik had finally set the date, she didn't plan to let him go back on it. So she was going to pick out her wedding dress and have them get started on it. After this was over, she would bring the girls back to have them fitted as well. But she wanted to get a head start on her own dress.

She found the store she wanted and walked in, being greeted by name by the owner. Madame LeBlanc had been a friend of the family for years. Though she mainly dealt with wedding clothes, she had been gracious enough to make Jasmine's dresses for special occasions. Her coming out dress had been especially designed for her. The prom dress was another dress just for her. And now she needed another special dress.

"Jasmine??_ Mais oui!!! _It iz you!! _Mon cher_, how good it iz to zee you again. _Comment allez vous?_"

"I'm wonderful, Madame. And you?" Jasmine smiled as the woman shot off rapid fire English with a heavy french accent.

"Oh, _mon cher,_ I am wonderful now that I zee you again. Buzinezz haz been so goodah. But now, why are you here? You need a dress, _non?_"

"_Oui, _yes I do. I need a wedding dress!!!" Jasmine held her hand out, showing off her ring. Madame took her hand, bringing the ring up close to her face, eyeing the rock in the setting.

"_Oh la la!!_ Thiz man, he must be a rich man, _non?_ Only zhe best and richest can afford zhiz kind of rock."

"He has money, _oui._" Madame smiled widely, her straight white teeth showing.

"Well, zhen, let'z get your dress started." Jasmine followed the woman back the her private office, and sat there for the next hour, describing what she wanted her wedding dress to look like. Madame took extensive notes, making few a drawings. By the time that Jasmine left, she was confident that she would have the dress of her dreams.

The next item on her list of things to do was go the caterer. She knew some of what she wanted to be served at the reception, but she needed to peruse the full menu. The short walk down the street to the Delicatessen took no more than five minutes, even with having to cross a busy street. She was in and talking to a manager before too long, discussing what she wanted. The man made a few helpful tips, but other than that, kept quiet. After giving him a few things that she wanted for sure, she left with a complete menu. After talking with Erik, they would decide together.

The next item on her list were flowers. She found the little shop that handled all the fresh arrangements for the Aidan, and walked in. The owner handled her personally. Jasmine spent some time going over pictures of various arrangements that others had used, before deciding that she wanted something unique for her wedding. Together she and the lady sat down and worked out an arrangement that Jasmine loved.

The next stop was a little boutique that dealt in wedding accessories. But she never made it there. She was walking down the street, taking in the crisp late September day, when suddenly two hands grabbed her from behind. She turned to see her captors and knew without being told that they had come for her. She just hadn't expected it to be so soon. Mark must be anxious to get her.

"Ms Englham, you're to come with us." The tone of the man that spoke left no room for arguing. Jasmine didn't even try. She just contacted Charles, while the two men took her arms and drug her through the streets.

_They found me, Charles, quicker than I thought they would. I didn't even get to finish my list!!_

_I can tell you more upset about that, than being captured. _Charles dry voice in her head made her want to laugh, but she held it in check.

_Well I have a wedding to plan, and these thugs interrupted me. Erik only gave me three months, you know._

_Yes, Jasmine, I know, he told us yesterday. If I have it my way, you'll be away from them in plenty of time to plan the wedding you want. _

_I know. You'll take care of everything there?_

_You know I will, little girl._ The tone became slightly patronizing then. Again she wanted to laugh.

_I know you're capable, Charles. I'll contact Brian again. He'll run the story as soon as he can. He'll be contacting you too._

_Alright, I'll be waiting for him. Be careful Jasmine._

_I will, Charles. You know I always am._ Jasmine got the impression that Charles Xavier was raising an eyebrow at her.

_Keep in touch._

His presence faded from her mind. She reached out and found Brian, calling him.

_Jasmine? Is that you?_

_Yes, Brian, it's me. I've just been taken. Have the police check the traffic cameras on Lincoln and 64__th__ streets. There may be footage on them._

_Are you ok, Jas, they haven't hurt you?_

_Not yet, though I'm sure they will. Will you run a story on it if you find proof?_

_You know I will, Jasmine. You can count on me._

_Good, I knew I could. Contact Xavier, if you find anything. I've got to go, we're getting in a car._

Jasmine let him go before he could ask anymore questions. She was shoved roughly into a limo, trust Mark to use a limo to kidnap someone. She sat facing one of her captors, the other sitting beside her, his hand tight around her arm. She opened her mouth to speak, but a gun was put to her temple. She had never tried to stop a bullet before, and she really didn't feel like seeing if she could.

"Don't say a word. The bossman is waiting for you. You can say what you want to him." Jasmine snapped her mouth shut, and the gun was pulled away from her head. She sat in silence, staring out the window, watching the city go by. She wondered that they hadn't thought to blindfold her, but wasn't going to think too hard on it. There were other things she had to do, while she could.

_Erik?_

_Yes, my love?_

_I've been taken._

_I know, Charles just informed us. We're all sitting in the war room taking to your friend, Steve. _

_I'm glad he's there. He'll be able to give you information that will help._

_He already has. Are you alright? They haven't hurt you?_

_Not yet, though I'm certain they will._

_I'll kill every last one of them._

_You can kill them all except Mark. He's mine, Erik, mine alone. Make sure everyone else knows that as well._

_I will. Jasmine..._

_What is it, Erik?_

_I love you._

_I love you too._

Jasmine felt a kiss on her mind, then Erik faded away. When she looked up again, she saw a huge house on the horizon. A sense of dread filled her being. She knew that Mark would torture her. But she also knew that all she had to do was survive and she would win. He would not break her. She had so much to live for, so many people that loved her and wanted her back. A wedding to plan, and a child to raise.

Jasmine's hand went to her still flat stomach, caressing it as she watched the house become larger. She had all the reason she need to live within her own body. Mark Howell could do what he wanted to her, but he wouldn't break her. He wouldn't take her life from her. She wouldn't let him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jasmine looked up at the house as the limo pulled to a stop. The house looked ominous, the color of the bricks dark, the windows shuttered. The door was painted black. She looked over the yard, and saw that the grass was dead. The shrubs in front of the house were drooping. The place looked like an evil hideout that the super villains in a cartoon or the comic books might have. She had to suppress the urge to laugh at that thought. Mark might be a bad man, but he was not a super villain.

At least she hoped he hadn't turned into one. The men got out of the car, waiting for her to come out. Jasmine gripped the handles, pulling herself up and out the door. The men once again took hold her arms, practically dragging her up the steps and into the house. She felt a presence in her mind, recognized Charles as he looked around through her eyes, as he scanned her brain, reliving the journey there.

_We know where you are, Jasmine. I'll be watching you._

Then just as suddenly as he had come, he was gone. Jasmine fought the urge to smile. Mark had no idea what was in store for him when the X-Men came to get her. The urge was lost as she saw the room she had been dragged to. It was a laboratory with a gleaming steel table in the middle of the room, surrounded by monitors and machines. She was forced down onto the table, straps placed on her wrists and ankles, and across her middle.

A door opened and she sensed two more men come in. She was shocked to find that one was a mutant. When they came into view, she skipped over Mark and went straight to the tall blonde man with the most startling green eyes she had ever seen. His eyes were glazed over, vacant. There was absolutely no life in him.

"What have you done to him, Mark?" She spoke for the first time, still not looking at her ex. Her eyes were on the tall man. "He doesn't know what he's doing here, does he?" She finally turned her eyes to him. She saw his eyes gleam, the sickening glare of evil emitting from them. She had been wrong. He was a super villain.

"I've found that the only good mutant is one that I can control. You might have heard of a colleague of mine. William Striker? He had some contact with your mutant friend, Charles Xavier." Jasmine's eyes widened at the mention of her mentor. "I see that you have. His technology was wonderful. He invented something called a neural inhibitor. If I'm not mistaken, he used it on Xavier a few years back. He also invented a serum that allows the giver to control any mutant on which he uses it. I tweaked it a bit. Instead of a topical application, I made it to be injected. It last longer that way."

Jasmine watched as the tall man walked over to a cabinet. She watched as he pulled out several vials of a clear liquid. He then picked up a syringe. He filled it with the contents of the vials, then turned back to her. Jasmine read his mind, knowing what he intended to do.

"Since you're stronger than Xavier was, I've decided to use both the serum and the inhibitor on you. I'm still not sure what effect they will have, if any. But it will be interesting to watch." Mark's eyes gleamed with evil intent. Jasmine laid perfectly still, readying her mind and body for the assault that was sure to come.

"You'll only feel a little pressure, and then nothing at all." She felt the sharp jab of the needle in her arm. She looked to Mark, his image becoming distorted. Then there was nothing.

000000000

_Jasmine? Are you there?_

_Charles?_

_Jasmine, you had us worried. I couldn't find you on Cerebro. Can you tell me what's happened?_

_They brought me here, and strapped me to a table. Mark had a mutant, a prisoner, inject me with a serum. I have a neural inhibitor on as well. That might be why it's so hard to concentrate on you._

_I would think so. Don't worry Jasmine, we're not going to let you stay there long. Erik's already on pins and needles. Just a bit longer to have the information that we need._

_Alright. Charles, keep a lock on me. I have no idea what they plan to do._

_I will Jasmine. We'll see you soon._

_I know you will. Be careful, Charles, and take care of Erik._

Jasmine closed her eyes feeling the darkness engulf her. She felt a presence in her mind, something that was vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't understand what it was. And in the end, it wasn't important. She floated on a sea of black, the calm soothing her nerves, losing her thoughts, fading into nothingness.

000000000

Jasmine came to slowly, wondering where she was. She looked around the sterile steel room. It came back suddenly. She remembered the needle. And the tall blonde man that had inserted it. She felt the pain again as she moved her arm, looking up to see an IV. She closed her eyes, using her powers to lessen the pain a bit, to be at least bearable. Even that little bit of exertion was tiring. This was going to be harder than she thought. She reached out with her mind.

_Charles?_

_I'm here, Jasmine._

_You'll need to keep the connection open, Charles. This is taking more out of me than I thought it would._

_What have they done?_

_I have an IV in my arm, but I was out for awhile after I talked to you last. As I was fading out I felt a presence in my mind. It seemed familiar. But I don't remember who it was. I don't know what was done if anything at all._

_Let me do a scan._ Her mind was quiet as Charles worked. _Nothing is different. Other than you being under the serum. You're too strong for either treatment to work completely on you, and even both together aren't strong enough._

_Could've fooled me. My body is tiring from holding the effects back. You need to hurry, Charles._

_We are, Jasmine. Just a bit longer, my dear, then you'll be back here with us, and in Erik's arms again._

_I hate that you can read my thoughts so easily now._ Charles chuckled in her head.

_That's what happens when I hold the connection, little girl._

_You haven't called me 'little girl' since the time I came to you crying because I didn't know why I was bleeding between my legs._

_I know, Jasmine. I miss those simple days. More than you will ever know._

_I don't, Charles. I wouldn't trade everything that's happened for the world. I've learned so much since then. Even everything that happened with Erik._

_Was I wrong to keep you apart, Jasmine? Would it have made a difference in him?_

_I don't know, Charles. Don't start second guessing yourself. If You hadn't gave him that ultimatum, he would have asked me to leave with him, and I would have went. Even at fifteen, I knew I was in love with him and would have done anything for him. Maybe even killed for him. I don't even won't to think about it._

_I don't either._ They were both distracted by a door opening. Mark came in followed by the tall blonde. Jasmine heard Charles gasp in her head.

_Do you know him?_

_Yes. He's my son!!_ Jasmine managed to hide her shock, but the blonde looked at her sharply, understanding in his suddenly clear eyes. Jasmine didn't know what had happened, but knew that Charles was involved somehow. She felt Charles leave her mind, saw the glazed look in the man's eyes, knew that Xavier was talking to him.

_We're coming, Jasmine. Sit tight, don't do anything until I tell you._

_Alright. I'll be ready._

"Time for an experiment." Mark grinned evilly. He moved to Jasmine, his hand coming to her face. He caressed her skin, his hand moving down toward her breasts. He squeezed cruelly, laughing when she winced. "We're going to see how you react to sex, Ms Englham." He ripped her shirt off, making the buttons fly. He tore at her bra, easily ripping it off her, then staring at her naked breasts.

Jasmine tried to use her powers, but found that she was too weak from holding back the serum. Her mind yelled out for help, even as she screamed with her mouth. She felt his rough hands on her tender breasts. Then one hand went to her pants, pushing in and finding her mound. She screamed again as he violated her with his fingers. Memories of that time so long ago filtered through her mind. Only now it was so hard to protect herself.

"I'm going to take you, Jasmine. You will be mine again. I'll keep you chained to the bed and drugged until you beg for me to fuck you all day long. You'll want my cock in your pussy all the time. You'll be useless for anything except sex."

Jasmine felt something in her mind snap. Power surged through her, making her glow green. She would not let him talk to her like that. She saw the tall blonde out of the corner of her eye, watching with wide eyes. She focused on Mark, who was still intent on invading her body. He hadn't noticed anything different about her. Until she spoke.

"That won't happen. I won't let it happen. I will never be your sex toy. I will never want your cock in my body. Get off of me. Now!!!!" Jasmine focused energy, throwing him back, off her, making him hit the wall. The buckles on the straps holding her down came undone. She sat up and pulled inhibitor from her head, feeling her powers flow back into her body at full force. She healed herself from the serum. Then she turned to look at the blonde man. He immediately started to remove his top shirt, a simple white T-shirt. He handed it to Jasmine and watched as she pulled it over her head, tucking it into her pants.

"I know you're Xavier's son. I'm Jasmine."

"Cameron. Dad told me why you were here." They both looked out the door when they heard yells down the hall. Jasmine took off in a run, Cameron following her, without a second glance to Mark. Jasmine motioned Cameron ahead of her, to show her the way. They burst into the foyer, into chaos. The small group of X-Men were battling hundreds of FoH soldiers. And they were holding them off.

Jasmine heard her name shouted above the bedlam. She whipped her head around to find Erik coming toward her. She started to him, and caught a glimpse of a man over his shoulder. She ran faster knocking people out of her way. One man jumped in her path, pointing a gun at her face. She just looked at it and it exploded into nothingness. The man paled and backed away from her. When she caught sight of Erik again, the man was closer. Erik was involved in a fist fight with another soldier, and didn't sense the man coming up behind him.

"Erik, duck!!!!" He just looked up at her and went down in a crouch, taking the man he had been fighting down with him. Jasmine aimed her powers to the man that stood just behind Erik, a cure gun raised. The man started to shake then he exploded, causing everyone around him to stop. The X-Men took advantage of the fact that his comrades were preoccupied. There was a scream from the man that Wolverine was fighting.

"Jasmine!!!" She looked back to Erik, watched as he got up and ran the rest of the way to her. He took her in his arms squeezing her tightly. His lips found hers, taking them in a passionate kiss, not caring that everyone was watching. Jasmine pulled him tighter to herself, kissing him back with everything in her. Finally a throat cleared behind them. Erik chuckled softly, pulling away from her lips, but still holding her tight.

"You still have work to do, Jasmine." Charles came up to them, Cameron following behind him. "We need to destroy the Cure." Jasmine nodded from within the safety of Erik's arms. She finally pulled away, taking a step back. Jasmine slipped into Calypso easily. Everyone saw the change in her, the authority she exuded. They gathered around her, waiting for their instructions.

"Gambit, you'll pick the lock. Once you've got it open, you, Wolverine, Cyclops, Magneto, Beast, and Colossus will go in first. You're the first line of defense. Take out the guards along the walls. Don't kill them unless you have to. Charles, you will levitate the ones that aren't dead out of the building. Shadowcat, take Iceman, go to the control room and shut down everything except the lights. Cut off their radios, we don't want them calling for help." She looked around at all her friends. "The rest of us will follow the men into the building. You will have to cover me while I make my way over to the weapons." With that, she nodded to Gambit. He took off into the night, everyone following closely behind.

They watched in silence as Remy picked the locked door. He was in in less than a minute. He and the other men surged forward silently. Kitty took Iceman's hand and phased through the walls going up to the control room. Jasmine looked around at the ones left with her. Rogue, Storm, Jubilee, Charles, Cameron, and Cindy. She smiled slightly, thinking she would have to give Cindy a codename. Jasmine glanced over her shoulder at the fast approaching dawn. With a little bit of luck, they would be done with this before the sun was too high in the sky. She turned back to her team.

"Cindy, when Charles brings the men out, construct a cage around them. Make it so that no one but you and I can get them out." She only waited long enough to see Cindy's nod, before taking off into the building. The women immediately joined the men in the fight, along with Charles and Cameron throwing physic waves at the soldiers. Jasmine only glanced at everyone, before heading to the back of the building. She kept her mind open to all her teammates, making sure they were doing alright.

The lights blinked, went out, then came back on. Jasmine smiled, hearing Kitty in her head, yelling at Boddy.

_Bobby Drake, how dare you!!! We are on a rescue mission, and you try to kiss me?!! If the team didn't need you, I'd phase you through the floor and leave you there. Now freeze the panel, and let's go._

_Don't you feel anything for me, Kitty?_

_Frankly, no. And I never did. I'm with someone else now. So get over it, Bobby. Now do what I'm telling you to, or so help me, I'll tell Jasmine what you tried._

Despite the gravity of the situation, Jasmine laughed. She wouldn't have to do anything to Bobby. Charles would beat her to it.

_Damn straight, I would_.

_Charles, you're a very naughty man. You shouldn't be listening in on things in my head._

_Can't help, little girl, I'm still connected._

_Well, then unconnect._

_Tsk, tsk, who taught you you're English?_

_You did._ He faded away with a laugh.

For the dire circumstances they found themselves in, the entire team was as a whole, rather jovial. Jasmine wasn't even going to try to figure out why. She was just going to accept it and go about her business. And right now, her business was destroying all the weapons that the FoH had. Including all the vials of the Cure. She listened to her teammates talk to each other as she walked. She found the weapon store easily. Mark must have expected something to happen when he took her. There were at least twenty men on guard. One saw her then motioned for all the others.

"Well, well, well, what do you have here?" The man smirked at his friends. "Looks like the little mutie came looking for more action." He turned to Jasmine, his smirk still firmly in place. "What is it, little girl. The bossman didn't satisfy you enough. You come looking for real men?"

"I assure you gentlemen, if she wanted a real man, she would have called me." Jasmine smiled as she looked over her shoulder. Erik lead the others over to her, his stride confident, his smirk arrogant. Jasmine turned back to the men in the room. She couldn't resist playing with them for a bit.

"You see, kind sirs, the kind of man I like isn't a _**normal **_man like you. I like a special kind of guy, one that's been a around a bit longer than any of you." Her smile widened as she watched their eyes take in the scene before them. Erik moved behind her, his arms snaking around her waist, pulling her lean body into his hard one. Jasmine suddenly stopped smiling, causing the men to step back. "But that's enough with the pleasantries. I have a job to do and you're in the way." Jasmine raised her hands and moved the men physically, making the float out of the way. She waited only until she felt Charles...and Cameron?...take them from her. She felt Cindy start to build a cage for them.

"Let's finish this." Erik stepped back as Jasmine started to glow, her hair flying around, though there was no wind. Erik watched with wide adoring eyes as she started to float above him. The crates before them started to shake and glow, the room itself hummed with the energy. They all watched Calypso intently.

Jasmine created a force field around her team. She knew that nothing would happen to them, but better to be on the safe side, than not. She focused her powers on the crates, the spillover from them would take care of all the other weapons in the room. She closed her eyes and suddenly pushed her power out, and the crates exploded, destroying all the guns in the room with them.

Jasmine cleaned everything, dissolving it into nothingness. She floated down to the ground, her hair settling around her as she landed. She dissolved the force field around the X-Men, freeing them to move around. Erik came back to her, his arms settling on her hips, surveying her work. There was nothing left in the room, just a thin layer of dust.

"Well done, Jasmine." The words had just left Charles mouth when they both heard feet pounding toward them. And the thing that Jasmine dreaded the most.

_Charles, Jasmine, help me!!!_ Kitty shouted into their minds just as Bobby rounded the corner.

"He's got Kitty, Howell's got Kitty!!!" Jasmine was already running out of the room, everyone following her. She stopped abruptly, Erik nearly running in to her. In front of her was Mark, holding Kitty at gun point. He had a collar on her neck which would explain why she hadn't phased away from him. His face was twisted into a mask of rage, and all of it was directed at Jasmine.

"Don't come any closer. I will kill her, Jasmine." Jasmine sent everyone a message to stay back.

"This is between you and me, Mark. Let the girl go."

"Now why would I want to do that? I can hurt you the most by hurting the people you love." Mark held the gun to Kitty's temple, cocking it.

_I can stop the bullet Jasmine, take her collar off, and strip the gun from him. You can do the rest._

_Then do, sweet cheeks._

_You have got to stop with the nicknames, Jasmine._

_Never, my love. But concentrate on getting Kitty to safety._

"You picked the wrong one to hurt then, Mark. She's a friend, nothing more. Now if you really wanted to hurt me, you would take a shot at Erik." She gestured to him. "He's my lover."

The madman fell right into her trap. He raised the gun and leveled it at Erik. It was just what they were waiting for. Just as the gun fired, Jasmine threw her hands up to push Mark back. Erik stripped the collar off Kitty, pulling the gun to himself. Kitty phased through the floor, coming up somewhere behind them. From the whimper of relief, she guessed, Kitty was in Charles' arms. Jasmine heard a gasp beside her, turning her head briefly to look at Erik. He was clutching his shoulder, a look of pain on his face.

Once Jasmine made sure that he was being looked after, she turned back to Mark who was just getting up off the floor. Her eyes narrowed in rage. She was mad at Erik for getting shot, and she was mad at Mark for shooting her lover. She would have to deal with Erik later. First she had to dispatch Mark.

"That was a mistake, Howell. You can mess with me, but don't mess with the people I love." She stalked toward him, sensing Erik standing up, brushing both Hank and Ororo aside. The man was too stubborn for his own good. "You wanted me, now you've got me. Let's see how you stack up to all you're talk." She moved to about five feet from, bringing her hands in front of her, setting her body in a fighters stance.

"What's this, bitch? You think to fight me? You wouldn't last a minute against me." His smirk was back, and Jasmine had the urge to wipe it off.

"We'll just have to see then, won't we?" She set her feet, ready to pounce, to react to him.

"Alright, whore, we'll see who will win this fight. I guarantee it will be me." He moved in closer to her, his hands up, watching Jasmine. She refused to make the first move. She didn't have to worry about that. Mark lounge at her, trying to hit her in the ribs. She easily moved out of his way, getting a nice jab to his back in as she circled behind him. He gasped for air, then turned, and lounged again like a raging bull. Jasmine easily stopped his forward motion with a kick to the face. His nose gushed blood as he cursed at her loudly,

"What's wrong Mark? Can't you fight a _girl? _Or better yet, a _**mutant?"**_ Jasmine heard the laughter behind her. Logan was having a ball watching her. Jasmine circled him, keeping her eyes on him. He straightened, wiping the blood off his mouth and moved toward her again.

The right hook he swung at her was blocked, but he landed a kick to her stomach, causing Jasmine to gasp and clutch it for a few seconds. Then she got even madder. She redoubled her efforts, swinging at him, hitting him hard. Taunting him, the others quite now, seeing how intense she was. Jasmine landed blow after blow, beating him to a bloody pulp. Finally he fell to the floor, barely breathing. Jasmine walked over to him, looking down at his distorted features.

"You talk a big talk, Mark, but you can't walk the walk. In the end, you're nothing but a pathetic little man, who couldn't let go of an obsession. You shouldn't have started playing this game with me, Mark. You didn't win." Jasmine turned and walked away, walking toward Erik and the rest of her family. Suddenly Rogue yelled.

"Jasmine look out!!!" She turned in time to see Mark pull a gun from his behind him. He pulled the trigger before Jasmine could throw up her hand. The Ionic Blaster did nothing to her, she just drew the negative ions into her body, feeding her own power with them. The blast stopped suddenly, leaving Mark on the floor, gaping at her.

"Why didn't it work? It should have killed you!!!" Mark rose to his feet, shaking his head. Jasmine shook her head, raising her hand toward Mark, focusing her powers on him.

"You don't know everything, Mark." The bay door opened as she said that, flooding the room with the natural light of the rising sun. Mark never looked away from her, even as he dropped the gun and started to convulse. In the next instance, just as government soldiers started to flood the warehouse, Mark Howell ceased to exist. The only thing left of him was the dust where he laid. With a flick of Jasmine's wrist, even that was gone.

"You should not have played this game with me, Mark. You'd still be alive, if you hadn't." No one heard Jasmine whisper those words, as mild chaos broke out. She turned to find Erik watching her, the entire X-Men team behind him, plus Will, who had just rushed to his wife. She walked toward them, her body aching. She swayed on her feet, collapsing into Erik's outstretched arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jasmine didn't remember getting on the Blackbird to come home. She didn't remember Erik hoisting her into his arms to carry her. She didn't remember anything after swaying toward Erik. She only knew what the others told her. She had fallen into Erik's arms, alarming them all. She had told them that she could withstand the impact of an ionic blast, but when she had fainted, they had all had their doubts. Will ordered the generals to take care of everything, saying that he had a friend to see to. With that, the President of the United States had taken his wife's hand and motioned for Erik to follow him out.

She was told that the trip home was quiet. That might have been due to the fact that at the super speed they were traveling, they arrived at the mansion in ten minutes. But from what everyone told her, Jasmine surmised it was from worry that no one vocalized. Erik had held her in his arms the entire way, she was told more than one time. That was followed with 'you've got a good man, Jas'. Jasmine would just smile and nod.

What she did remember was waking up in her room, sleeping on her red satin sheets, the sun light shining through the window, the birds chirping outside. For a moment, she thought that it had all been a bad dream. None of it had happened. The world was still safe, and Mark Howell was still alive. Then she moved. And her body protested. She moaned and dropped back down onto the bed, closing her eyes and pulling the sheet over her head.It had all happened.

A noise in her bathroom made her come from beneath the covers again. She saw Erik coming from the shower, with just a towel wrapped around his hips and a white bandage on his shoulder. His hair was still wet and clinging to his scalp. He felt her eyes on him and looked up. He broke into a smile, quickening his step, until he was sitting on his side of the bed, staring down at her.

"Hello, love. How do you feel?" His eyes showed concern. Erik watched her as she stared at him.

"I'm ok, I think. A little sore, that blast hit me hard, but still ok." Jasmine raised her hand to his face, stroking his cheek. She smiled when he leaned into it, his eyes closing. "How are you? Did Hank take care of your wound?" She ran her fingers over the bandage, wondering how much she had missed.

"Actually, Cameron took care of it. Did you know that he's a doctor?" Erik nibbled on Jasmine's ear as he spoke. Jasmine moan loudly before answering the question.

"I never knew he was alive, let alone that he was a doctor. Why did Charles never mention him?" Erik sighed softly.

"Charles and Cameron's mother didn't part on the best of terms. Moira wasn't happy here at the Institute. She wanted more, and Charles, with all his money, couldn't give it to her." He looked down at Jasmine thoughtfully.

"What more could she possibly want? She had the most powerful man on the planet and a son, not to mention all that wealth. Why did she leave?" Jasmine was confused.

"She wanted his heart. Charles couldn't give her everything he had in him. There was always the team, and humans to save. There was just never enough left of Charles to give to Moira. She finally got tired of waiting and left him. Charles didn't fight it, but gave her what she wanted and settled a good amount of money on her for the upkeep of a house and Cameron's schooling. He visited them whenever he could."

"Has he regretted not holding on to them?" Jasmine felt sad at the story.

"No. He made the right decision. Everyone one the team told him so. He didn't love her, and it was making her miserable. He knew that he had to let her go. Cameron never held any hard feelings against Charles that I know of. Though he might now that Charles is with Kitty. We'll have to wait and see what happens there." Erik sighed again, leaning down to kiss Jasmine, his hands holding her face. "Enough about everyone else. You had us all worried when you fainted. We none of us knew what to think." He kissed her mouth softly again. "Don't ever do that again, Jasmine Riona Englham, soon to be Lensherr. If you do, I'll personally see to your punishment." He smiled widely. Jasmine returned it full force.

"Is that a promise?" She licked her lips thinking of all the things he could do to her. She snaked her hands around his neck, her fingers dancing on his skin, before going into his hair at his nape.

"As long as you're not pregnant, it is a promise." He leaned down, pinning her body with his, his hands stroking her sides.

"Thank you." Jasmine lifted her mouth, offering it to Erik. As always, he couldn't refuse. He took her mouth with a fury, leaving her panting for more, as his lips wandered down her throat. A hand drifted to her breasts, covered in silk, stroking them, pinching the nipples. The other hand was moving down her body, gathering the gown and pulling it up to her hips, when there was a knock on the door. They both moaned as they came apart.

"Yes?" Jasmine called as Erik rested his head in the hollow between her neck and shoulder, his tongue flicking out to taste and make Jasmine moan again.

"Jasmine? Erik? Hank wants to see you in the Med Lab." She recognized Marie's voice on the other side of the door. Erik stopped licking, just resting against her as he listened.

"Did he say what he wanted? And when he wanted us?" Jasmine was trying to think clearly with Erik still pressed against her body. Erik finally slid off her as Marie started to answer.

"He wouldn't tell anyone why he wanted you, and he said to come as soon as possible. That's what he said, but from the tone of voice, he meant now." Jasmine groaned.

"Ok, we'll be out as soon as we get dressed."

"Alright, Jas, I'll see you later." Jasmine listened to the footsteps until they faded, then turned to Erik.

"I'm sorry, love. It would seem that Hank has bad timing." Erik smiled at that, he's hand coming up to stroke her cheek.

"It's ok, sweet. He ran some tests on you before sending you up here. I imagine that's why he wants us." Saying that, Erik leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, pulling away when she would have pulled him closer. "Up, Jasmine. You have a doctor's appointment."

Erik got up, forgetting that he had just a towel on and stood. The little white towel fell from his body, leaving Jasmine with a fine view of his butt. She whistled, making his wiggle it at her just a bit, before walking to the closet to get his clothes.

"I'll get out of bed, but I'd like to lodge a formal compliant." Erik pulled on his boxers and jeans, then walked over to her smiling, holding out a pair of jeans and shirt for her. Next he got her bra and a pair of panties. Then he turned his back and went to get his shirt. Jasmine mumbled as she yanked her clothes on, sitting down on the edge of the bed to put her feet into the pants. When she looked up again, Erik was in front of her, fulling clothed, and smiling again.

"I'm glad you're upset. You have no idea how it makes me feel that you would rather stay in bed with me than go down stairs with all the friends that are so worried about you." He watched as Jasmine stood, pulling her pants up and buttoning them, sliding the zipper up. Her eyes connected with his and held, as she slide her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to meet hers.

"I would rather be here with you than anywhere in the world," she said, her lips brushing against his as she spoke. "Even when I could be down stairs with friends that are worried about me." Jasmine placed her lips firmly against Erik's, kissing him passionately, before pulling away. "But right now, the doctor trumps the fiancé." She turned and walked to the closet, slipping her feet into a pair of sandals, then motioned for him to come with her.

0000000

Down in the Med Lab, Hank peppered Jasmine with questions. Asking about how she felt when she woke up. What was the last thing she remembered doing? Had she realized that she had been moved several times since she fainted? Had she had any weird dreams? Jasmine and Erik both raised an eyebrow at that one.

The rest of the visit was normal, she was checked over, her temperature, pulse, and blood pressure taken. She was given a clean bill of health, but told not to do anything too strenuous. Of course Erik chose not to hear that part. He didn't think of sex as being too strenuous for anyone. Jasmine just smiled at Hank when he said that, not committing to anything. She knew Erik too well.

"Well that's it then." Hank smiled at them and stood. "Ororo wanted me to tell you about a dinner she's planning for tonight. Just the adults, all the kids will be feed and sent to their rooms. Sort of an informal engagement party for the two of you." His smile got bigger, showing off his sharp canines.

"We'll be there, Hank." Jasmine reached up to hug him, watched as Erik shook his hand, then the two of them walked away. Jasmine could feel Hank's gaze on them, staying on them until they were in the lift. She knew something was up with Hank, his smile had proved it. Perhaps he had decided to make an honest woman out 'Ro. Finally. Erik voice startled her out of her own thoughts.

"I do believe that Hank intends to propose to Ororo tonight." He looked down at her from where he leaned against the wall of the elevator. He reached out and drew his lover to him with one hand, the other reaching over to press the emergency stop button. Jasmine raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing, Erik?" Even as she asked the question, her eyes sparkled.

"I would think that would be obvious, my dear. I was interrupted earlier when Marie knocked, and I mean to rectify that problem." His evil smirk sent chills down Jasmine's spine. She pressed up against him, her eyes dilating.

"Have you evil way with me, then, Erik Lensherr." Erik's smirk disappeared as he leaned down, taking her lips with his own, his hands quickly divesting her of her clothes. Jasmine's smaller hands took care of his clothes just as quickly. The articles ended up in a pile of fabric, starting with shoes and ending with underwear.

Jasmine pressed her naked body up to Erik's naked body. She felt his arousal throb against her stomach, as his tongue entered her mouth, touching her everywhere. Erik's hands moved down to her ass, pressing her lower half to his, grinding them together. Jasmine finally decided she couldn't take anymore. She gripped his shoulder and jumped, her legs encircling his waist, her core just above his cock.

"I do think you're impatient, my love." Erik said on a gasp as she moved her heated core to his pulsing member. "I love you, Jasmine. You do know it's not about the sex right?" Erik said breathlessly. Jasmine stopped kissing his neck to look at him, her eyes filled with lust and love. She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Erik tenderly.

"I know, Erik. It was never about the sex. Not even 15 years ago. There was always something more," she leaned back and smiled at him wickedly. "But the good sex doesn't hurt any, now does it?" She took hold of Erik to make her point.

"No it doesn't." Erik gasped out, struggling to taking a deep breath. Jasmine didn't allow the luxury, before she positioned him and dropped her hips, encasing Erik in her hot body. Jasmine lost her breath at the movement, her legs tightening around Erik. She moved slowly, bringing her mouth to his, her tongue mimicking the movement of her body. Her fingers moved to Erik's nipples, pinching them, then soothing them. She shallowed the sounds that Erik made, giving him some of her own.

Erik suddenly turned, thrusting Jasmine against the wall, his lips moved over hers, almost bruising in their intensity. Erik held her hips and pulled his body from hers, then thrust forward again. Jasmine drug her mouth from his to scream loudly. Erik moved down to her neck to nibble on the fair skin there, his hips rocketing into Jasmine. Finally all thought was gone except release, Erik and Jasmine stared into each others eyes, their screams and yells mixing just like their body fluids mixed. Jasmine felt her body start to convulse and shake, her walls tightening on Erik as he pistoned into her. Her last scream was joined by a roar from Erik as his released his seed into her willing body. Erik's lips fell on hers, kissing her harshly as he came down from the sexual high that she had given him.

Erik turned around, his back to the wall and slowly slid down until he was sitting. Jasmine sat on his lap, resting her head against his chest, not willing to move as they were still joined together. She could still feel Erik pulsing in her, and it felt wonderful. Maybe they would conceive this time. The thought made her smile. Erik must have felt the smile against his chest.

"What?" Erik asked, his hands on her back, stroking the way she liked.

"I was just thinking that it would good to conceive a child from this. This isn't just sex, or even love making. This was a celebration of life. How better to celebrate than to create a life?" Jasmine looked up at Erik. His brow was furrowed. She reached up and soothed it before speaking again. "You were afraid that you would lose me. When I saw that you had been shot I was afraid too. If we hadn't been interrupted earlier, this would have happened then." She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We've always had lust between us. That first night was all about that I think with an under current of something more. But after that night, it changed. We felt that there was something more between us. I don't know what would have happened if we hadn't been discovered. I don't think about it. But I felt that connection with you every day that we were apart. Even when I was sleeping with other men, I knew that they weren't you."

"It was the same with me, Jasmine. I slept with more women than I care to think about, all in an attempt to rid myself of you. But it never worked, I still saw your face when I released. I still dreamed of your body beneath me. There were a number of times that I thought I would go crazy if I couldn't have you right then." Erik pulled her close, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. "I can't imagine life without you now. I don't even want to try." He opened his eyes, staring into hers. "So you better be prepared to deal with me everyday for the rest of your life. I'm not letting you go now that I've got you where I want you. Literally and figuratively." He chuckled softly, as Jasmine's eyes took on an impish look.

"Maybe I've got _**YOU**_ where I want you. _You're _the one inside _my_ body. And I happen to like it that way." She leaned down to kiss him. "But right now, I think we need to give the Institute it's elevator back." She scooted off Erik, and crawled over to her clothes, throwing Erik's at him, earning another chuckle from him. She jerked her clothes on for the second time that day, grumbling again about not wanting to leave the room.

Once they were both decent, Erik pressed the emergency button again, and the elevator started moving again. When it stopped and the doors opened, they were faced with the other couples of the mansion. Logan and Marie looked as if they were about to laugh out loud. Cindy looked at Will as if she was considering trying it next. The look on Charles's face said that he didn't know whether to scold them or congratulate them. Kitty and 'Ro were staring at something behind Jasmine and Erik.

"Jas, you may want to turn around and get what you left behind." Kitty's voice was strange, and when she looked up, Jasmine saw that she was barely holding in her laughter. 'Ro was the same. Jasmine heard a chuckle beside her, and looked up at Erik. He had turned around and was facing the elevator like everyone else. So Jasmine turned too.

There on the floor of the elevator laid a pair of pink bikini underwear.

Jasmine felt her face flush as she shot a hand out, bringing the offending object to herself. She quickly stuffed them into her pockets as she heard the sniggers behind her. Turning she dared them to make any sound. Calypso did nothing to intimidate them this time though. A raised brow only made everyone burst out laughing.

Jasmine watched as they laughed like hyenas. Logan fell to the floor, bringing Marie down with him. Cindy and Will were holding on to each other. 'Ro and Kitty had collapsed against the far wall. Erik and Charles were doubled over, holding each other up. Jasmine huffed a breath out and just watched. A few students passed, their eyes wide from the sight of their teachers acting like kids. Finally some of them stopped. 'Ro was the first to speak, her voice still wobbling from restrained laughter.

"Jas, was it good in the elevator?" She came over to put her arm around Jasmine's shoulders. Her smirk said it all. They all knew how good it was. But instead of being angry or embarrassed, Jasmine walked over to Erik and pulled his head down in a fierce kiss. When she pulled her head back up, they were both breathless.

"Oh yes, 'Ro, it was wonderful. Although there hasn't ever been a time when it wasn't." The men chuckled and the women grinned as Erik pulled her to him again. His smile was as wide as the Mississippi. Jasmine turned back to 'Ro. "So what's this I hear about a dinner tonight?" Erik let her go when she pulled away, watching as she and other women walked down the hall, their heads together. There was a ding, and Hank stepped out of the elevator just in time to hear the five women laugh.

"I told you no strenuous activities, Erik." Hank was smiling as he said it. Erik walked over and squeezed his shoulder. Still watching the women. All the other men were doing the same, their eyes following their woman's form, watching her hips sway from side to side.

"When it comes to sex with the woman you love, Hank, it's not strenuous. It's making love. There's a vast difference." They returned to watching the women, who had stopped, and were talking animatedly. "You know, Charles, watching her reminds of an old song that you used to like. You remember 'Poetry in Motion' by Johnny Tillotson?" Erik smiled widely, feeling his old friend come up beside him, watching Kitty as she walked on with the rest of the woman.

"I do, and you're right. Do you remember how it goes?" Erik and Charles looked at each other and started to sing as they looked back to their lovers.

When I see my baby I'll tell you what do I see  
Poetry, poetry in motion

Poetry in motion walking by my side  
Her lovely locomotion keeps my eyes open wide  
Poetry in motion see her gentle sway  
All waves out in the ocean could never move that way

I love every movement there's nothing I would change  
She doesn't need improvement she's much too nice to rearrange  
Poetry in motion dancing close to me  
A flower of devotion for all the world to see Poetry in motion see her gentle sway  
All waves out in the ocean could never move that way

I love every movement there's nothing I would change  
She doesn't need improvement she's much too nice to rearrange  
Poetry in motion all that I adore  
No number nine love potion could make me love her more

The three younger men just stared at the older two as they finished singing. The smiles on the old faces were of memories from a another time. Logan smirk, _The time of the dinosaurs probably._ His smile widened until he heard a voice in his head.

_I heard that, Logan, and if I told Erik, he wouldn't be too happy with it._

_Ah, c'mon, Chuck, you know that was funny. And you have to admit, that compared to your young lovers, you two are ancient._ Logan smirked again, only to have Charles turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

_And you're not??_ Charles saw that he had made his point when Logan flushed. Erik turned and raised an eyebrow also, as if he knew what Logan and Charles had been discussing. Will and Hank had turned to watch their women again, and Logan decided that that was a good idea. Just as that moment, Marie jumped up and down, and wiggled around a bit in excitement.

"They'd all like to know that's how we think of them, gentlemen. Jasmine for one would love it." Erik glanced at the others, smiling. Logan just raised an eyebrow at the older man.

"You'd be willing to sing that song in public just let Jas know you like how she moves?" Erik and Charles shared a smile before turning back to the women.

"Yes, Logan, I'd be willing to do that and more. I just made love to her in an elevator, for heaven's sake. That proved how much I want her, now didn't it?" Erik's voice was soft. Jasmine turned just then and caught Erik watching her. She pursed her lips and blew him a kiss.

"Women like that kind of thing, Logan." Charles stated. He watched Kitty move around the other four women.

"And it gets you brownie points, that you can cash in at a later date." Will stated. The four men turned to Logan with raised eyebrows, all daring him to say that THAT wasn't true.

"Ok, you guys are right, but I can't go sprouting that kind of crap. I have an image to protect, you know. Marie would be shocked to hear me say something like that, especially in public." The other four men just looked at him. Hank and Will were cheesing. Charles and Erik still had raised eyebrows.

"For someone who is as ancient as you are, Logan, you sure have a lot to learn about women." Erik's smirk said it all. Charles stood beside him barely holding in his laughter. "You see, Logan, you don't have to make a fool of yourself to show Marie that you care. You could say something like that in private. I only say it publically because I don't care who knows how I feel about Jasmine. I have no pride when it comes to her. I love her too much." Erik turned back to watch Jasmine as she stood with the others, smiling and laughing.

"I feel the same about Cindy. I'm the President of the United States. And I would give it all up if she asked. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. And I tell her every change I get." Will smiled softly as he watched his wife. Hank nodded from his place beside Will.

"'Ro's the center of my universe, Logan. And she knows it, but it doesn't go to her head. In fact she does whatever she can to please me. That how we show our love to each other." Hank's gaze went to Ororo as she too stood at the end of the hall. At that moment she turned to look at them and Logan saw her eyes catch Hank's and hold. Logan watched as their eyes soften.

Logan felt like his was intruding on a private moment. He turned to Charles and found the older man watching Hank also. The look on his face was a wistful, making Logan wonder about the man and Kitty. They had just started dating, if that was what you could call it. Though in all truthfulness, none of them were dating. They were all having affairs.

"You don't have an advice for me, Chuck?" Logan watched as the older man moved his eyes to Kitty as she waved her hands, talking with animate features. The smile that formed on his lips was mysterious. Logan looked up to see Kitty watching Charles, her face blushing. Logan had a feeling they were talking telepathically. Finally Charles chuckled and turned to look at the others, before looking Logan in the eyes.

"The only thing I can add, Logan, is that when you have a special girl, you'll do anything to keep her, including embarrassing yourself. Multiple times if need be. If she asked you to harness the stars and give them to her one at a time, you'd do it, just to make her happy." He paused, glancing down the hall as the women burst out laughing. "And gentlemen, we've all got special women. We'd all be lost without them. So I suggest that we do everything in our powers to keep them."

Each man was left to his own thoughts for a bit, watching their mates, as they all talked. About what, none of the men knew, nor did they care. They were content to watch. The feeling surprised Logan. He was an animal by nature, never staying in one plave too long. And yet, he was content to stay inside and watch his mate from a distance. For once in his life he didn't feel the need to roam, to sow his oats far and wide. Everyone knew that Marie was his girl, and all the other guys made a wide path around her. His territory was marked. He was happy. Because of Marie.

It suddenly made sense to Logan, why these strong Alpha males were willing to make fools of themselves. The women they were mated with made them happy. And because the men were happy they wanted to make their women happy. They'd do anything to let the women know what they meant to them. He finally got why Hank and Erik could walk around with smiles all day. He understood why Will looked softer when he gazed at Cindy. And he understood the wistful look on Charles face. He and Charles were in the same boat. They both wanted to tell the women they loved how they felt, but neither was certain how to do it.

Logan got a sudden idea. He knew how to let Marie know what she meant to him. He would be embarrassed, but he would do it. His very life and future happiness depended on it.

0000000000000

"Kitty, come here a moment." Charles watched as the girl crossed his room from where she had been standing in his bathroom, getting ready for the dinner. They had moved some of her clothes into his much larger room earlier that day. Already the room looked and felt different. There was a jewelry box on his dresser, along with a brush, and a few little trinkets. He eyes settled on his lover as she sailed across the room to where he was sitting on the bed. He reached out a hand for her, grasping her smaller hand tightly, bringing her to his lap.

"Is something wrong? You've seemed distracted all afternoon since your talk with the other men." Kitty snaked her arms around Charles' neck, pulling herself close to him. Her eyes were uncertain though.

"Nothing's wrong, my love. I just want to tell you something." Charles glanced to the side, taking a big breath. "I love you, Kitty. This last week, I've myself thinking of nothing but you, when I should have been concentration on work. You've given me hope that i can have everything that I've wanted in life." Charles waited breathlessly for Kitty's reaction. It the best he could come up with on such short notice. He hoped that it worked to say what he wanted. He watched as Kitty blinked her eyes, a few tears squeezing out.

"Kitty, are you ok? Was it that big of a shock?" Charles tried to make light of the situation. Kitty smiled, her eyes leaking big time now.

"You love me?" Kitty's big brown eyes glistened. She had heard those three words that she wanted to hear most, and all the rest hadn't mattered in the least.

"Of course I do, little girl. How could I not?" There wasn't an answer to that question. Charles was suddenly launched backwards onto the bed, with an armful of Kitty on top of him, raining kisses all over his face. Her small hands came up to frame his face, holding him still for her lips to attach to his. She sat up, and stared down at him. Her smile sent shivers running down Charles spine.

"I love you too, Charles." She reached down and pulled the hem of her dress up, throwing it over her shoulders. She was left in a bra and panties that didn't leave a lot to the imagination. She leaned down and placed her lips on his again. Charles thought it was lucky that he hadn't started getting ready just yet. If he had been wearing his suit, it would have been harder to get him undressed.

He watched Kitty as she pulled his t-shirt up and over his head. Her hands fell to his chest, her fingers spreading running through the light dusting of gray hair that was there. She traced the out line of his muscles, now more defined thanks to his new body. She touched down to his navel, before leaning down to dip her talented tongue into it. For a virgin, she sure knew how to drive a man crazy. Charles moaned low in his throat.

"Do you like that, baby?" She sat up and slid down his legs, her hands at the waist band of his pants, unzipping them and pulling them down, along with his boxers. Her eyes widened lustfully as his erect arousal sprang out. She discarded the pants and her underwear and crawled back up her lover, taking his lips as she teased him slightly with her heated core. "We don't have time for much foreplay, baby, but we can make love." With that said she gripped Charles and slowly sank down onto his rigid member.

They both gasped at the penetration. They had never gotten this deep before. Kitty had been curious about what it would feel like being on top. Always before, Charles had started kissing, and she had forgotten her desire to ride him, until it was already over. Now all she thought about was relieving the pressure that was coiling in her stomach. She started to move, smiling when Charles moaned under her.

"KITTY!!!" Charles pulled her down and attacked her lips with his, thrusting his hips up to meet hers as they came crashing down. Kitty came almost immediately, her clinching body bringing Charles over the edge with her. She screamed loudly into her lovers mouth, not thinking about what anyone would think. She was past the point of caring. And from the noises that Charles was making he didn't care either.

Kitty slumped against Charles, both drenched in sweat, but neither caring at that moment in time. They had enough time to take a quick shower as long as they didn't have round two while they were in there. She laid there listening to his heart beat settle into his normal rhythm. Her own was still racing a mile a minute.

"Wow," Kitty said after she could breath normally. "That was...wow."

"I quite agree, my love." Charles chuckled. "But now we need to get up and shower, if we're to make it to Ororo's dinner on time."

"I don't guess we can just send our regrets down, can we?" Charles laughed loudly, his arms tightening around Kitty, pulling her down for another kiss, before pushing her off him. He got up and pulled her up with him, leading her to the shower.

0000000000

Logan shifted nervously. Marie was watching him with suspicious eyes. This was NOT the normal behavior for the overly confident Wolverine. Scott was watching from the corner where he sat. Scott was watching everyone. Not just Logan. But he watched Jasmine and Erik the most. Logan could tell that the man was not comfortable with the two being open with each other. He would have to get used to it.

Logan looked up and saw Chuck and Kitty coming out onto the patio. His nose caught a whiff of something that even a quick shower couldn't get rid of. They had mated before they came down. Logan's mouth stretched into a smile. He caught Charles' eyes and nodded at him, giving him a thumbs up. Charles' raised eyebrow. Even that momentary distraction did nothing to quail Logan's butterflies.

Everyone sat down. The food was served, the wine poured. Everyone was laughing and eating. There was a lot of ribbing. A lot of teasing, especially about that afternoon. Neither Jasmine nor Erik made any excuses. Logan waited patiently through the courses. He knew that Hank had planned something too, and Logan wanted the fur ball to go first. After dessert was taken away, everyone was relaxing, the wine still there, just enjoying each other's company. Finally Hank stood up and held his glass up. Everyone quieted.

"The reason for this dinner is to celebrate the engagement of a dear friend to an equally dear mentor. I can't say that I ever saw it happening. I didn't see it fifteen years ago, so I was completely blown over when I found out that they were involved. But I can honestly say that I can't think of two who deserve it more. Jasmine, Erik, I'm happy for you, and I'm proud to call you my friends. Salut!" He raised his glass to his lips and took a drink, waiting until everyone had followed suit.

"Although I said I can't think of two people who deserve it more, I can think of one." Everyone watched as he moved down to the head of the table where Ororo sat. Erik slipped his hand over to grab Jasmine's as they watched Hank go down on bended knee. 'Ro cried out in surprise. "Ororo Monroe, I love you with all my heart. You are my world, and I want to make it official and forever. Will you marry me?"

'Ro didn't even answer just jumped up and into Hank's arms, kissing him, causing this both to fall over, with Hank landing on the patio. There were chuckles and catcalls, until finally 'Ro got up and pulled Hank up, holding her hand out for the ring he held. Once it was placed on her fingers, she threw her arms around him again. She pulled away, pushed into her chair and then sat in his lap.

"Well I guess that's my queue." Everyone fell quiet as Logan stood up and moved his chair out of the way. He and Marie were sitting next to each other. He dropped to one knee, tears starting to stand in Marie's eyes already and he hadn't even started yet. "I've thought about this since this afternoon. I didn't know what I could do to let you know what I feel when I'm with you. I finally thought of something. I don't know how it will turn out, but I'm going to try." He cleared his throat. And started to sing.

Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right  
To think about the girl you love  
And hold her tight  
So happy together

If I should call you up  
Invest a dime And you say you belong to me  
And ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be  
So very fine  
So happy together

I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life

Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they tossed the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together

Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they tossed the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together

Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they tossed the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together  
So happy together  
How is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together  
So happy together

The Turtles

There was silence as the last note died. Who would have thought that a man like the Wolverine could sing in such a clear baritone voice (think of Daughtry). Everyone was shocked, not that he had sung to Marie, but that he had sung at all. And in public. Everyone except Marie. She had concentrated on two phrases. 1. The girl you love and 2. So happy together. The second phrase was repeated over and over again. That's what really caught her attention.

Logan was happy with her.

"I don't know if that song said it all, but I love you, Marie. And I'm happy with you. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy with me. Will you let me do that? Will you marry me?" Marie just stared for a moment, looking into Logan's eyes. What she saw brought more tears. She nodded her head, and held out her left hand, watching as Logan slid the ring on her fourth finger. She looked back up into his eyes, her hands drawing his face toward hers. The kiss they shared was tender, loving. Logan pulled his chair back to the table and sat, pulling Marie over into his lap.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one planning a wedding!!" Jasmine smiled as everyone else laughed. She stood, raising her glass, looking around the table at her friends, her family. Her eyes misted over as she gazed at Scott alone in the corner. "We've lost a lot of loved ones, we've gained a few back. The world is in turmoil because they don't know what to do with us. Our own kind are fighting amongst themselves, losing ground everyday. But at the end of the day, we here at the Xavier Institute know that we've stood for something that's good and right. At the end of the day, no matter how hard , how bad, no matter what we've lost, we still stood for what we believed in."

Jasmine turned and walked to the railing. She looked out over the lawn, her eyes seeing farther than the others. She saw what could happen, if things didn't change. What would happen, if people stopped caring. She saw famine, and fire. Destruction, and death. She saw her friends and family, closing her eyes to the sight. She turned back to her loved ones.

"At the end of the day, we can chose how we go forward. We can learn from the mistakes we've made, and do better. We can stand for equality, justice, and truth. And at the end of the day, we can lay our heads down on our pillows and rest easy, knowing that we've done all we can to shape the world so that it will be better for our children. I, for one, will be proud to stand up and fight for my future. And there will be a fight. There's no question about that. The question is, will you stand with me?"

Jasmine watched as Erik stood slowly, coming to stand with her, his arm going around her waist. They looked at the others together. Marie stood, with Logan just behind her, his hands on her shoulders. Will stood, holding his hand out for Cindy to take it. She stood on her own, then reached for her husband's hand. 'Ro stood from Hank's lap, her shoulders squared. Hanks stood beside her, his large blue hand engulfing hers. Kitty and Charles stood as one, hands locked together. And last, Scott came into the light, his arms folded over his chest, his face impassive. He nodded to Jasmine.

"There will be more like Mark Howell. Many more. But what matters is how we handle them together, as a team, as a family. Life won't get any easier, but we can help each other. That's what families do. But we're more than that. We're the X-Men." Jasmine raised her glass, the other following suit. "To the X-Men. May we always remember where we came from and where we're going. Let each of us remember that we're never in this alone." She stopped and looked to Scott. "Let each know that no matter what we go through the others are there to help. May we have wisdom to handle each situation, patience to deal with the children and their questions," there were a few chuckles there. "And the love for each other that will keep us going, after all."

"To the X-Men!!" They each raised their glasses, saluting each other, and then draining the contents. Jasmine looked around at everyone, her family. She felt the need to cry suddenly. There was so much at stake here tonight. And they didn't know. But she knew, and she had to do everything possible, to make sure that what she saw didn't come true. Her eyes drifted to Scott, who was laughing at something Logan had said. She watched as the other closed ranks around him, surrounding him with support. Just what he needed.

She turned and went back to the railing, leaning against it. The breeze floated across her, tickling her senses. A calm she couldn't understand came over her, and she saw the future again. This time it was vastly different from before. There was plenty of food, the forests were lush with green plants. There was life everywhere. It was by no means a perfect future, she saw problems, but it still a future. She didn't know what she had said, who had made the difference, but somehow she had tipped the scale in their favor.

She felt a presence beside her, not a person. A being. One that she knew. She turned her head, the image of a bird floated beside her. It was pure energy, glowing red, though she knew she was the only one to feel it or see it. But that was the way the Phoenix wanted it. This was the same presence she had felt while she was under the effects of the serum and the inhibitor. Jean had helped her.

_I'm not Jean. Jean is dead. I am the Phoenix force. The entity that dwelled within Jean. I am not what she made me to be. Jean corrupted herself. I merely let her use me the way she wanted. She knew nothing of me other than my power._

_How could she not know anything about you. You lived in her body for years. _

_Your Professor is to thank for that. If he hadn't had you help him construct the walls around me, Jean would have learned of me, and would have learned to use me. But instead, she learned to hate me, to use me to get what she wanted, which was in the end, revenge._

_Why are you here with me now? Why were you with me while I was captive._

_I was there and am here because you are the only being to have naturally what I give to my hosts. You have powers beyond the understanding of mortal men, and they are yours to do with as you see fit, whether for good, or for bad. And you are a good person. I was the protector of this world. I've had many hosts, Jean was the last. But you can do my job now. _

_What do you mean?_

_You turned the tide of the fabric of time with your speech. With Scott's coming back into the group, the future will be good. And you did that. Not even Jean was strong enough to turn him from the path he was on._

_Did she know?_

_No, as I said, Jean was not aware of me, or anything that I could teach her. It is best that she's dead. Now it's your responsibility to take care of this world. I can leave for other worlds, and do more good there, than here. I leave you with one last word. Never forget where you came from, Jasmine Englham. Stay humble and you will succeed._

The presence faded from her awareness, leaving her baffled, and slightly dizzy. The sounds behind her were normal, the happy voices of her family. She felt a hand on her waist and leaned into Erik's warm embrace. She didn't want to puzzle it out right now. The night had barely begun and she had memories to make. There was always tomorrow, and then she could talk to some of the others about it, and get their takes. There were a family, and that's what families were for, after all.

She turned in Erik's embrace, smiling up at him. He returned her smiled, leaning down to kiss her offered lips. The kiss was slow and gentle, searching almost. Jasmine opened her mind to Erik, allowing him to feel her emotions, her love and trust. When she pulled back, they stared into each other's eyes. No words were needed. The love was evident. Erik took her hand, pulling her back into the light spilling from the french doors. Back to her family.


End file.
